Naruto: the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist
by raw666
Summary: Human kind can't gain anything without giving something in return. In alchemy, it rule states that in equal amounts. Naruto is about to discover that world is not like that, it not always fair and it not always good. FemNaru Permission by EroSlackerMicha. On Pause for the moment, in author willing can take up or copy the story if you like.
1. Chapter 1: Alchemist Quest

Naruto: the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 1: Alchemy's Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist. In addition, this story original idea belong to EroSlackerMicha and written by his leisure. So please read Fullmetal Fox, it one of his best stories I have seen out there. **

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination**

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be given. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Too bad for us Humans this is not the Law of the World."

-Naruto Uzumaki-Elric "The Fullmetal Fox Alchemist"

In the sewers, a young six-year-old, blond-haired, highly intelligent girl was running while clutching her right arm in pain. This girl had three whisker marks on each cheek, and had two different color eyes, one yellow and one blue. The girl had just escaped from a mob that tried to kill her. She was confused and angry while trying to figure out why they attack her as if she had done something wrong. The girl's name was Naruto Uzumaki, the most hated girl in Konoha and she finally stopped running to take a breather.

"Goddamn idiots, and where are the ANBU that are supposed to be watching over me? Old man said they were supposed to protect me." Naruto then grabbed onto the Kunai in her arm, pulled it out while giving a terrible scream. After pulling out the Kunai, she quietly talked to herself. "Those civilians and those two idiotic Chūnin just threw twenty Kunai at my head and only hit me once in my arm. Their aim is worse than a three year old." Naruto then examined the Kunai and notice it had some clear liquid on it. "Great, looks like its poison. It was probably meant to be an instant kill." Naruto, with her one arm, carefully wrapped up the Kunai with a torn cloth and put it in her pocket.

Naruto then got up with her one good arm on a lever on the wall. She pushed it and a secret door opened to an empty chamber. The chamber smelled like it has not been used for thousands of years. It was a multi-chamber room, obviously meant to be a safe house but was never finished. It was mostly empty with dust except one room that had several hundred dusty tattered books.

After looking around, Naruto began to smile sadly, "Well, happy birthday, looks like I found my new home. Good thing too, my apartment keeps on getting vandalizing."

Naruto then walked through the sewers until she reached a manhole she calculated to be next to the Hokage Tower. Naruto climbed out and dashed to the tower. In the tower was an old man in white robes, doing the last bit of paper work when he heard commotion outside.

"Hey brat, what are you doing here? It is after hours."

"Please, I need to see the old man." The old man then heard a thump.

"Good god, Lord Hokage!" A Chūnin with large burnt scar on his left check ran in burst in. "It is Naruto, she is badly hurt." In the Chūnin's arms is was a girl with a limp right arm.

"Raido, get my personal doctor here as soon as possible!" The Hokage was shocked, yet angry at Naruto's condition, especially the nasty wound in Naruto's right arm.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Radio left via body flicker to get the Hokage's personal doctor.

"Naru, are you okay?" the Hokage asked while she sat up in a couch in the office.

"Not really." Naruto handed the Hokage the Kunai that had stabbed her. "The Kunai is poisoned. There are close to twenty more thrown around the streets and I bet there is poison on them too. You know, the standards must have come down if I only get hit by one Kunai thrown by from two Chūnin and their civilian mob."

"This is the new poison stolen from Anko a week ago; she never got to test it out so I don't know what it does." Then the Hokage clicked onto what Naruto had said. "Wait, you said it was in the streets… so where the hell were my ANBU!"

"If they're under Dog's command, they probably just sat back and watched or even set this up. The mob was very well organized, too organized for two stupid Chūnin."

After Naruto's explanation, a busty elderly woman named Eboshi Shiori came in. She quickly ran to Naruto with a panicking expression. "Naru, what happened?"

"You know how it is, doc; idiots can't seem to leave me alone."

Eboshi then examined Naruto's arm and was saddened by what she saw. Rather than beat around the bush, Eboshi gave Naruto what she would wanted: the blunt truth. "Naruto, I am sorry… but your arm is too damage and I can't seem to get the poison out and even with… your special healing abilities, it won't stay within your arm for long. It would spread to the rest of your body. So I am afraid that I am going to have to knock you out… and… then amputate your arm."

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, even Lady Tsunade couldn't fix this," Eboshi answered the Hokage.

"I understand. I guess it is just my luck. Well at least Anko finds out she created a very effective poison," Naruto bitterly said before she went limp because of Eboshi using 'Force Sleep Jutsu'. She then began to cry as she formed chakra scalpels to cut Naruto's arm off on the floor since she was not sure if she could make it to the operating room in time. Sarutobi was staring in horror and planning to make sure everyone who was responsible was punished.

Break

Naruto woke up in a damp and cold sewer, wondering why she was dreaming of a sewer. Naruto kept walking around until she reached huge gates through which golden eyes were staring at her. "**Welcome, Naruto. I have been waiting for you for a long time.**"

"I think I hit my head; I am hearing little voices in my head." Naruto said bluntly.

Then appeared a giant red and gold fur fox which barked at Naruto, "**Who are you calling an insignificant mitigate, you pipsqueak**?"

"I am not a microscopic pipsqueak you oversized fur coat," Naruto snapped without fear because she did not believe she was in danger. After all, this was her mind.

The fox was about to retort but stopped to catch itself. "**Sorry, I wasn't always this big. In fact, I was short for my age and had a hot temper, something that you have apparently absorbed from my human part.**"

"Human part? Who are you?" Naruto asked as she realized it is not a dream.

"**My name was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. However, I then transform into a demon and became what you know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** Ed then got a big smile, "**But I prefer if you would call me Ed."**

"The Kyuubi… aren't you suppose be dead and not in my head?"

"**No, I was put in here by your father.**"

Naruto took a second to figure out how her father was. "My father is the fourth Hokage!" Naruto then pause for a moment in shock with her heart racing until she began to think about it. "Makes sense, since I look like him." Then after a few seconds of silence, Naruto asked, "So why did you attack Konoha?"

"**Well kid, pull up a stump and I have a tale to tell you.**" A stump appeared and Naruto sat down as Ed told his tale, "**It started when I was human and came here from another world. There were these people from a society known as the Thule Society and they planned to harm my home. To stop them I went to the gate that connected our worlds called The Gate of Truth and the Gate of Alchemy. I closed them to save my world. However, I later found out that closing the gates caused the energy to jump into me, giving me something that can be considered the ultimate punishment: immortality. **

**"A hundred years later, and brother… Al, who also came with me… died.**" There was moment of silence as Ed let a tear fall.

**"Then the world entered what was called World War III. In my entire life, I had never seen so much destruction. In a year, most of the major cities were destroyed and nine hundred million were dead. To escape this war, possibly bring my brother back, and escape immortality, I reopened the gates using science instead of Alchemy. It worked. The gates reopened, and alchemy was introduced to the world. However, the energy changed me into a fox demon that froze my body for two years, and awakened Chakra within people. **

**"While my body was frozen, a madman used Alchemy and the principle of nuclear weaponry. This madman used something similar to fellow alchemist ability, Mustang, to create a fiery explosion with a snap of a finger. However, instead of producing fire, he set off nuclear explosions by splitting atoms left and right."** Ed paused to allow Naruto's shock and fear to wear off.

** "Eventually I regained control of my body and stop him. Unfortunately, the old civilizations before yours were destroyed and world had burned. After the incident, I collected or destroyed all records of Alchemy once I restore the planet.**

**"Several years later, humanity got back on their feet and I began to research on how to end my immortality for five hundred years without success. One day, a snake ninja took my research and I tracked him down to this village. I tried to talk to them, but your village Ninja attacked me with a few A-rank Jutsu and the like. It hurt, so I retaliated by mostly swiping them out of the way, sometimes killing them by mistake. Eventually, the fourth Hokage, your father, showed up and then imprisoned me in you.**"

After a moment of silence, the Kyuubi then said, "**I am sorry, kid. It is my fault that you had to suffer in life and you have to pay for my sins.**"

Instead of getting angry, Naruto got up, ran through the bars, that were big enough to let her through, and hugged one of Ed's legs without an ounce of fear. "It is okay Ed, I forgive you."

"**Humph. Kids,**" Kyuubi grunted with a shrugged with his shoulders.

"Now on the flip side, you said I assimilated some of your human aspects. Which of them are mine and which of them are yours?" Naruto asked.

"**The ones you assimilated from me is your love of red and science, your increased intelligence, smart-ass attitude, and issues with height and needles,**" Kyuubi answered Naruto.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, talk to your Hokage, and tell that I am going to teach you how to replace your arm with a metal one called Automail and also teach you Alchemy. But first you need to wake up.**"

Break

Naruto woke up on the couch in the Hokage's office. Naruto was feeling a little giddy and felt a little light on her right side. She felt around to feel she had no right arm. She remembered she had no arm and silently cried inside. At the Hokage's desk were the Hokage and Eboshi hard at work, sorting out the mess and dealing with the Chūnins' execution.

They stopped their work when Naruto called out in a small voice, "Old Man."

"Naru, are you okay," Hokage asked.

"As well as can be expected, considering everything that happened." Naruto looked away in shame before looking into the Hokage's eye. "Old Man, I need to know something. Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi?"

The Hokage was in shock only for a moment before he looked Naruto in the eye. "How do you known about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto then explained everything she had experienced in her mind and her conservation. The Hokage was enraged, for he recognized the snake ninja, but he then became thoughtful for a moment. Eboshi meanwhile took in all the information and asked, "Are you sure that he can teach you to replace your arm?"

"That is what he claims," Naruto said while sipping some tea with her left arm carefully, trying not to spill her tea on herself. "I feel I can trust him and he is sincere."

"Hmm, I think it is best we keep it low key at the moment and start your Ninja training earlier than planned if your arm can be restored." The Hokage stated.

"Yeah, can't let the civilian council know and try to cut me out of the program," Naruto sighed. "Oh, before I forget, I found a new safe place to stay since my apartment is not safe at the moment. I'd like two weeks to fix it up since no one been there for years."

"Sure, you can move to this place. I'll get some ANBU that are under Yūgao Yuki's command to gather your stuff later," The Hokage told Naruto who still looked uneasy.

Eboshi reassured Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, Yūgao and her squad always helps you. In fact, Yūgao tried to adopt you with her boyfriend Hatake but the civilian council always stopped her." Naruto nodded her head as she remembered the purple hair ANBU who always helped her.

"Thanks old man, doc." Naruto then looked down. "Old man, Ed told me about my father but not my mother. So, can you tell me about her and where she is?"

"Your mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki, and she was killed the day you were born. It was indicated that it was Hidden Rock forces that killed her," Hokage answer Naruto with some skepticism.

"You think it was someone else?" Naruto asked the Hokage as she noticed the Hokage's tone.

"Yes, a rival of mine named Danzō. He used to run an ANBU operation called Root that is supposed to be dispended," The Hokage had explained.

Eboshi noticed Naruto's scowl and asked, "You've met him before?"

"No, but I did meet a few of his Root as they tried to recruit me by any means short of kidnapping. That included trying to gain favor or strong-arming me by causing a few small demon-hut riots that were big enough to be threat, but small enough to be stopped before they could do any damage," Naruto answered a now very red, a very angry Hokage with Eboshi following.

After the Hokage and Eboshi calmed down, the Hokage then asked something that been bothering him, "So Naruto, how is the Ed going to teach you?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto, answered the Hokage.

'**_Hey, kid,_**' Ed spoke to Naruto in his mind.

'_Ed?_' Naruto thought.

** 'No, it's the Easter Bunny. Yes, it's I! Tell your Hokage this.'**

After an awkward silence, Naruto then told the Hokage, "Um, old man, Ed said he is going to implant specific knowledge into my head about Alchemy and Automail."

"How you know that he won't try to add anything to change you?" Hokage asked.

"He says I have already been influence mentally by him already. However, he promises as a Demon Lord that the only thing he will implant is knowledge on Alchemy, and Automail since I already have the intelligence for Alchemy. He also says that you can use a mind walker like the Yamanaka Clan to be sure."

"No, I don't think that is necessary; a Demon Lord promise is more trustworthy than a ninja's promise to not betray their comrades." The Hokage then got up and ordered Eboshi to get Naruto some food while he dealt with things.

The Hokage walked out of the room to call out three ANBU, "Rabbit, Ox, Captain Yūgao." Two male ANBU and a female purple-haired ANBU Captain appeared via body flicker. "Rabbit and Ox, I want you to go to Naruto's house to retrieve anything of value, even if it is damaged. I also want you to pick up some bedrolls for Naruto to sleep in and some food too. I want this all in two sealing scroll." Rabbit and Ox jumped off to Naruto's apartment. "Yūgao, I want you to go to the library and copy down any academy and Genin information on Ninja training and anything you think she may need." Yūgao left in a flash of light.

"Dog, Kakashi." A man with a dog mask and silver gravity-defying hair stepped out of the shadows. "Why did you form that mob to attack Naruto?"

"I didn't-" Kakashi never finished as the Hokage grabbed Kakashi and slammed him to the wall hard despite his old age. Kakashi's mask fell off and revealed a man with his left eye covered and he wore a mask.

"Don't take me for a fool, Kakashi," The Hokage threatened Kakashi as he tightened his grip with chakra to navigate the pain. "You were the one signed onto guard duty, you were spotted near Anko's apartment the day her poison disappeared, and like Naruto said, the mob was too organized for two of the stupidest Chūnin I've ever seen to lead. Therefore, all evidence suggests that you are the one responsible for Minato's daughter losing her arm."

"You lie, she is not sensei's daughter," Kakashi stated before the Hokage threw him, a full-grown man, like a rag doll across the hall while chakra was coursing through the Hokage's body to relieve pain and increase strength (note: think Yoda).

"Kakashi, your punishment is that you are stripped of your Black Ops ANBU rank and demoted to Special Jōnin for four years. After four years, you may rise to Jōnin rank but will never be an ANBU again."

"But Hokage-sama-" Kakashi protested.

"The only reason I don't fire you is because of my respect to your father and certain members of the council, so be grateful," Hokage snapped as Kakashi backed away from a Hokage who looked like flames were dancing around him.

"Ibiki," A scarred man appeared through the shadows upon the Hokage orders. "Interrogate Kakashi's former team to sniff out those who have been disloyal to me. Have Anko help you out as well and tell her they hurt Naruto with her poison. Any who took pleasure in hurting Naruto are to be stripped of their rank and discharge."

"Yes sir." Ibiki then left the room through the shadows.

The Hokage then sighed as he returned to watch Naruto eat her ramen to the last bit slowly rather that the quick slurp. "You need to eat healthier food," Eboshi pointed out.

"Find people who sell me non-rotten food, and I'll buy it from them," Naruto snapped. "Besides, it is good food."

"Sorry," Eboshi replied sheepishly. "So, how will you perform this alchemy to fix your arm?"

"Don't know, I need to be asleep for it to be downloaded into my mind," Naruto answered with a mouth full.

"I think you will do fine," Sarutobi commented.

"Hey, old man," Naruto gave him a messy notebook. "Here is a list of materials I need to build an arm. Can I get this stuff by the end of the week?"

"Okay, but why not all of this now?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I figure that it takes time to get enough metal and I need to practice Alchemy first before I try it."

Then, the three ANBU appeared via body flicker with three scrolls. "Thank you, ANBU, you may go." The Hokage then gave the three scrolls to Naruto. She left to get some sleep and started her training the next day.

Break

In a dark room, a purple-haired woman, whose hair was tied like a pineapple and wearing little to no clothing was standing over the guilty party of Kakashi's team. "So, you steal from me and use my poison to hurt a little girl. Do you have any shame? I hope you enjoyed you sex life and your sanity, because after today, you will have neither if I have any say about it. Which unfortunately for you all, I do." Anko then grabbed a blade with glee and walked to a bunch of screaming ANBU.

Outside, Ibiki was talking to a man with brown hair. "I feel a little sorry for them. Are you sure those are the only traitors, Yamato?"

"Yes," the ANBU replied, "they are Kakashi's personal buddies and they are always happy when they are assigned to guard Naruto. She always gets hurt when they guard her and I've tried to reprimand them many times, only for Kakashi to claim that he has already reprimanded them himself and the civilian council closes the case."

"Well, the council can't save them today," Ibiki said as Anko destroyed their reproductive organs and drove them insane while they gave blood-curdling screams and begged for mercy even when Anko had finished with them. Looked like those ex-Shinobi would be heading to the funny farm instead of the streets where they could cause more harm to one little girl.

Break

It has been a nine days and Naruto was getting ready to restore her arm. She had drawn a huge circle on the floor and was getting ready for the pain that Ed said would come. '_Ready for me to use your girlfriend's invention?_'

**'_Yep, I think Winery would be proud_**_._'

Naruto then activated the circle and the process and things were going well until an energy-well started to appear and began to swallow Naruto.

'**_No, something wrong, deactivates the circle quickly!_**' Ed said frantically, but it was too late. Naruto could only watch as the light swallowed her whole.

Break

Meanwhile, the Hokage was worrying as a blinding white light from the heavens appeared and hit the ground. The energy was so huge that it was causing a panic. A storm appeared around the white light and red lighting was striking around the ground, oddly enough not causing damage.

"This storm is unnatural," the Hokage commented out loud.

"Sir, is the Kyuubi escaping?" Yugito asked.

"No, this is not the Kyuubi. It is something else," the Hokage answered.

"Do you know where Naru lives?" Eboshi asked.

"No, she is supposed to by the end of the week." The Hokage answered Eboshi.

"I hope she is all right." Eboshi stated and the Hokage silent hoped so too.

Break

Naruto found herself in front of a huge gate while in a place that infinitely white. The gate opened to reveal a swirl of energy surrounded by a dark creature. Naruto called out, "Hello, Ed? Are you here?"

"**You know Ed**?" a voice called out from the gates and startled Naruto.

"He is my friend, and has been teaching me alchemy," Naruto answered.

"**Ha Ha, Ed got an apprentice; the world has come to an end. Well, let us take look at you.**" The voice was silent only for a moment. "**Short, blond, obnoxious… My god, you are like a female version of Ed. You even look like him except with feminine features. I wonder if you are a descendent. Come closer, girl, and tell me your name.**"

Naruto stepped closer and yelled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be great one day!"

"**Naru, I am impressed by you and I am going to give you some gifts. I am sure you and the runt Ed will get a bang out them.**"

Multiple black tendrils lashed at her and she screamed at pain. They then let go of her and she panted. The Gates smugly said, "**It's time to return to your world. Good luck Fullmetal Fox Alchemist. Oh, and please give a message from me. Tell Ed that Roy says hello and hopes you are doing well.**"

Break

Naruto woke up in the room she had started out in. She groaned as she got her body off the ground. She then put her hands on her head due to the throbbing headache when she noticed she had two hands. She looked at her right arm to see she had an Automail arm. In an excitement and adrenaline rush, she ignored the pain her head was producing and jumped around in excitement.

"I did it, I did it!"

"Think again, idiot," a blond two-tailed fox with red strike snapped at Naruto.

"Ed-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Look what you did!" Ed yelled.

However, Naruto could not help it and started to laugh out loud. Ed did not take this too kindly. So Ed attacked Naruto.

"No, not face!" Then there was some ripping of clothing. "No, you pervert!" Naruto screamed as she threw Ed off.

Naruto clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. The ground erupted and two rock hands grabbed Ed and held him in the air. Both Naruto and Ed were shocked but Ed quickly regained his senses to asked, "How the hell did you this?"

"I don't know, but it's cool," Naruto replied when she returned to her senses too. She clapped her hands to bring Ed back down and returned the ground to normal.

"You've seen the Gate of Truth," Ed stated.

"So that was the Gate. Interesting in a freaky kind of way," Naruto commented mostly to herself. "It said it would give me gifts, and I guess that this is what it meant. Oh, by the way, Roy said hi and hopes you are doing well."

"Roy… Roy Mustang said hello and asked how I'm... How? He is dead and a bastard!" Ed yelled in a panic.

"I don't know. When the gates opened, this voice talked to me and called you a runt." Naruto stopped due to Ed's rant about being called small. Naruto continued when Ed stopped. "Then he would give me some gifts we would get a bang out of and called me the 'Fullmetal Fox Alchemist.'"

Ed then looked over Naruto and saw Mustang's gloves on the ground and Naruto's left arm with tattoos along her arm. Ed then looked at Naruto to say, "Well, I think we are in trouble."

**Please review my story and tell me what you think. In addition, please show you have some love for this story by reviewing.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Naruto has a yellow eye to show that she assimilates some of Ed intelligence and personality.**

**2) Radio Namiashi is a character from the Naruto Manga who was the Hokage's assistant and sectary. Most authors seem forget that he is a male secretary and replaced by Shizune when Tsunade took over.**

**3) This will be my first story in which Kakashi is a pathetic bad guy instead of Naruto's ally or just neutral. Kakashi does not believe Naruto is the Kyuubi but needs to die for the good of Konoha to make sure the Kyuubi dies. He also believes she is a bastard orphan because she was made a sacrifice.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Team Formed

Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 2: A Team Formed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist. In addition, this story original idea belong to EroSlackerMicha so please read Fullmetal Fox, it one of his best stories I have seen out there. **

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination**

It had been five days since the light appeared and Naruto finally showed up to the Hokage to tell him what happened. "So let me get this straight, that flash of light was the Gates of Truth communicating to you to give you a bunch of gifts while you replace your arm. And you have now come to the tower after figuring out what all of your gifts with Ed's help," Hokage summed up with a headache forming and Eboshi staring there in amazement.

"Yeah, that sums it up except that they let Ed out." The Hokage nearly panicked until Naruto calmed him down. "Don't worry old man; Ed is the size of a small puppy and is so cute. I wish I could bring him here and show you all but I am afraid your guards would attack him."

The Hokage paled at the fact Naruto was acting for the first time like a little girl. Eboshi got around asking, "So Naruto how did you getting those clothes?"

Naruto was wearing black clothing with orange outlines on each side. She also wore a black trench coat with a red alchemy symbol on the back. She also wore black boots with red laces and black gloves with the red alchemy symbol on them and metal tips where her finger nails were.

"Oh, I snuck out of the village and went to a nearby trading town and returned home with these."

"You snuck out of the village? How could you be so irresponsible!" Eboshi yelled at Naruto.

"Well, I needed some good quality clothing and wasn't sure with this village. Also, I found some good food stores that were willing to sell to me so I don't have to depend on ramen, like you wanted," Naruto answered while trying to calm Eboshi.

The Hokage was pissed and clenched his teeth, not at the fact Naruto left town but because she was able to sneak past his own Ninja.

"Okay, I understand, but from now on, I'd like Eboshi to travel with you," the Hokage stated.

"Will do old man," Naruto replied with a salute and a smile to Eboshi.

"So, Naruto, what are these gifts the Gates have given you?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, it gave me my ability to perform alchemy without a Transmutation Circle." Naruto clapped her hands, changed her arm into a sword, and then returned it back to normal. "Ed also thinks it can be passed down genetically but won't be able to know until at a much older age like twelve to sixteen. The gates gave me from Ed's past Scar's arm to decompose anything, Ed's brother Al's ability to animate suits of armor with his soul divide technique and Roy's fire alchemy." The Hokage was about to light his pipe but Naruto tried to with snap of her fingers to light it but instead blew it up. "Sorry, old man."

'She has the will of fire,' the Hokage though as he got out his spare pipe. "Don't do that again please. Anything else you got from the Gates?"

"Yes. I also have gifts from the seven," Naruto answered the Hokage.

"Who are the seven?" Hokage asked.

"The seven are artificial Homunculi that were created by Human Transmutation, the forbidden art of Alchemy. They are highly intelligent, super strong, and almost immortal. They also regenerate, even if their head was blown off, as long as a piece of red stone remains, and so do they. They do not a have soul and were forced to wander for all eternity. The only way to kill them is weakening them by remains of humans they were animated from or the use Alchemy transmutation circles and ECT."

"How horrible," Eboshi commented.

"Yes, but I was given their gifts without any consequences which also can be passed down genetically." Naruto then changed to the Hokage before turning back. "I gain Envy, the first Homunculus and Ed's half brother's ability to shape shift to any living being for six to ten hours. It is a complete change but because I am not a Homunculus, it cannot be permitted unless I want to die from excruciating pain." Naruto then pulled out a kunai and tried to stab her left hand but her skin was too hard to break yet soft enough to keep the Kunai intact. "I gain from Greed, the second Homunculus created and someone who respected Ed, the ultimate shield. My skin is now as thick as light armor; however, it is not as strong as Greed's so I can die with a strong enough thrust but it is a lot harder to kill me."

Naruto then pulled out through the metal tips of the gloves, long black blade fingernails. "From Lust I gain the abilities to turn my nails into blades that can cut through anything. I also have the most control over this ability because she was created by Scar's brother as he tried to bring back his lover and she was later an ally of Ed in the end." Naruto then pulled out some water and changed it multiple shapes. "The last ability I gained was from Sloth, Ed's creation when he tried to resurrect his mom and like Lust's ability, I also have the most control since she did care for Ed in the end. I have the ability to control water outside of people's bodies to do whatever I want, as long as I concentrate.

"I didn't gain Pride's ultimate eye which is like the Byakugan and Sharingan on steroids because Roy was the one to kill him. I also did not get Gluttony's ability to eat anything and everything because I am not a Homunculus. Finally Wrath, who was created by Ed's teacher as she tried to bring back her son, abilities are the same as Ed's Transmutation without a circle since it uses Ed's arm and leg to make himself so I don't think I got his. However, I did become stronger, faster and I can heal just as fast as when Ed was in me."

The Hokage then got to thinking when Naruto asked, "So, what now?"

"For now, we tell the Council that the Kyuubi has awoken a bloodline in you and can now perform because the Kyuubi is gone and that bloodline allows you to replace your arm. They will assume that the light was the Kyuubi dying," the Hokage replied.

"A lie?" Naruto asked.

"An omission with a little white lie," the Hokage answered.

"Old man, I need to learn my abilities so I need to train on my own." Naruto told the Hokage.

"What about the academy? You do need to learn everything from them," the Hokage told Naruto.

Naruto flinched and told the Hokage, "I have already learned everything up to academy level."

"Naruto? How?" Eboshi asked.

Naruto went through several hand signs and called out 'Shadow Clone Jutsu**,**' to produce several solid clones. "Yūgao always did like me and when you said quote, 'Anything you think she needs,' she slipped in a few A to C rank Jutsu, including the Shadow Clone, and revealed the secret to knowing anything the clones learn. So I used it for the past five days to not only figure my abilities out, but also produce six hundred clones a day. You do the math. I probably could take the test now and become a Genin." Naruto rubbed the back of her head to say, "Sorry."

"You know, this is may be what we need." Hokage stated.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with Eboshi wondering the same thing.

"Well, we can say that because of your bloodline and use of Shadow Clones, this makes you too valuable to be sent to the academy. Then, we can send you to do any field of missions and the civilian council cannot touch you. I can even promote you to special Genin now to get it over with."

'This sounds an awful like the State Alchemist post Ed works at. Ed is going to blow a gazette, but the chance to be a Ninja and escape the civilian council is too great to ignore,' Naruto thought before she replied. "Sure, but only if I am answerable to only you."

"Agreed, but you are going need a team. So how do we pick?" The Hokage asked himself.

"How about this, you set up a tournament to pick a future team for young Naruto to have. Then have Naruto watch over them to pick ones she can trust," Eboshi suggested.

"That is not a bad idea and we can have it by next month. First, Naruto you need to get a physical. After the physical, we check out your new home." Hokage stated while he arrange things.

"I need to check out your tattoo and changes to your genetic material. Also, you are going to need your annual shots," Eboshi stated which cause Naruto pale.

Eboshi was chuckling evilly while she dragged Naruto out of the room, who was screaming out, "Leave me alone, you vampire!" Her nails dug into the wood but too bad for her, as her nails could cut through anything. The Hokage was thanking the heavens Naruto forgot she could do Alchemy.

Break

After the physical was over and some very sharp needles were used, Naruto was leading the group to the safe house through the sewers. They finally reached the room to see a very clean and restored room filled with furniture that looked brand new.

"You've been busy," the Hokage stated.

"Well, with Alchemy, multiple clones, and two week, it allowed me a lot of time to clean this place up," Naruto replied before calling out, "Ed, get down here, we have guest and be sure to be decent."

"Hold your high horse kid, I am coming," Ed said as he walked down.

Eboshi gave out a squeal before scooping up Ed in her arms and rubbing his belly. "Oh, Naruto you were so right. He is so cute."

Naruto smiled at the Hokage who picked out a book. He realized he could not read it. "Don't try old man, most of those books are written in English, the old language of the world." Naruto then pointed to a smaller bookshelf. "Those are written in both Chinese and Japanese. So that is your best bet."

The Hokage did and found one called the 'History of the World since 2040 A.D.' He realized that is was a book set in the distant past and as a history buff, he couldn't stop reading. Meanwhile, Eboshi was making it over to the fridge and found it mostly empty but found a cookbook with a page on preparing a baked chicken. Eboshi gave a smile. "Looks like you need to stock up, but I am glad to see you eating things other than ramen."

"Yeah, I found out that while ramen is good, it tastes better as a treat once in a while," Naruto admitted.

"However, I'd still like to go with you to make sure you eat the proper amount," Eboshi added.

"Um okay, I was planning pick some food up soon," Naruto told Eboshi.

"That's good. Oh Naruto, I want you return to my office every week so I can test your abilities, especially when you get your team," the Hokage stated before returning to his book.

"Team?" Ed asked as he got out of Eboshi arms as she prepared a list.

"Um, yeah, I will be Hidden Leaf's new Ninja and first Leaf's Alchemist. My code name will be the nickname that Roy gave me, the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist." However, Ed did not take Naruto explanation well and moved closer. "Old man, help me."

"You say something?" the Hokage asked as he returned his attention to the world. He got worried when Ed jumped her.

"No, not there, they're still growing, you pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Break

It has been a very busy mouth for Naruto training with Ed. She also had been traveling to a neighboring town every two weeks with Eboshi. During that time, some Root were awaiting at the gates but she slipped by them using Alchemy. Meanwhile, the Hokage was dealing with council since part of them wanted Naruto to become breeding stock. The civilian council did anyway, but they no longer had any say in Naruto's life. The Shinobi part of the council wanted to wait and see what Naruto could do.

Now the month was up and Naruto was sitting in private indoor arena with the Hokage, Eboshi and Ed in Eboshi's arms. Down, in the arena stands on both sides were Chūnin and Jōnin awaiting for the Hokage. "Welcome, contests to this arena. As some of you may or may not know, Naruto Uzumaki had recently been exercised of the Kyuubi." The Hokage stopped to allow the murmurs in the crowd. "Because of this, Naruto has awakened several bloodlines and thus is too valuable to be left in civilian hands. Therefore, I decided it was best for her to skip the academy, and be put in the field after a year of training. So we are here to decide who will help her training and become a team answerable only to me."

A black-haired man with a black beard named Asuma Sarutobi asked the Hokage, "So pop, what makes her so special that she can skip the academy and become a ninja?"

"Naruto, why don't you show them what your abilities can do," The Hokage told Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

Naruto then walked down to the arena, clapped her hands, and slammed them to the ground. Then blue energy flowed around the ground before a statue of a huge sword-wielding creature was created. "My bloodline deal with the power of Alchemy: the ability to deconstruct and reconstruct anything I want as long I have enough material and time. For instance, I can't make a single paper clip into a Kunai." Naruto then got a handful out and clapped on them to produce a Kunai. "But I can with a handful and it will be just as sharp as you get out of a store if not sharper." Naruto then slammed the Kunai in the ground.

"That's fine and all, but how does that work for combat?" a dark-tanned man with reddish-blue hair named Inferno Prior asked.

"This." Naruto then snapped her fingers and the statue exploded, scaring the hell out of the contestants. "This is just an example of what Alchemy can do in combat. I only limited by my imagination. Of course, the rest of my bloodlines are just as deadly." Naruto's black fingernails stabbed a rock and when she spread her hands out, the rock was destroyed. "The rest, I am going to leave to your imagination. The ones who are picked to be a part of my team will get to see all I can do." Naruto then clapped her hands and restored the ground as if nothing had happened.

"That is impressive Naru-chan." Naruto turned around to a pale-skin man with black eyes and black hair that Naruto recognized.

"Weasel-kun, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with happy surprise.

"Me, and Yūgao had to come to see how you are doing and join in the completion," Itachi Uchiha, aka Weasel, stated to Naruto while pointing to Yūgao, who waved at Naruto.

"Well then, I hope you do well," Naruto stated while waving back with a smile. She then returned to the Hokage.

"Alright, let us start these matches," the Hokage stated while a broad above them flashed through several names. It stopped with Jōnin Ibiki Morino vs. Chūnin Sonaeru Ho.

Ibiki walked down while a bunch of Chūnins gathered around the one who was going to face Ibiki to say sorry to him. The match started, and then ended with Ibiki's wires catching him and pinning him to the ground. Ibiki was declared the winner. Naruto whispered to the Hokage, "I think he will do."

Then came two Chūnin, who bored everyone to tears, the fight was long and pointless. Their Taijutsu was sloppy. Then Naruto noticed something. "The first Chūnin's guard is too high."

The Hokage had noticed it too but asked Naruto, "How do you know that, Naruto?"

"Kid's got photographic memory; she needs to just see it once and practice it enough to learn it," Ed answered the Hokage while the second Chūnin punched the other in the ribs. Eboshi cringe.

The next match was Jōnin Itachi Uchiha vs. Jōnin Yūgao Uzuki. The two got into a stance and pulled out two swords to attack each other with ferocity. They also threw a few Jutsus but nothing too flashy, in the end Yūgao submitted to Itachi's well placed 'Demonic Illusion: Hellish Nightmare Jutsu**,**' a genjutsu.

"Can I also pick the loser, old man?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"You may," the Hokage answered Naruto.

"I'd like to add Yūgao and Itachi," Naruto stated.

"So you can add your boyfriend?" Eboshi said to tease Naruto.

"He is not my boyfriend," Naruto answered with a blush from her face from embarrassment. "I do see Weasel-kun as a big brother more than anything," Naruto stated.

The broad then read Special Jōnin Anko Mitarashi vs. Chūnin Mizuki. Eboshi started to laugh more because of Anko's attire, attitude, which made Naruto's eyes develop stars. The fight was quick because of Anko's serpent style and her snakes pinning the silver-haired Chūnin down. Anko was added to the list.

Then there was an ANBU with a sparrow mask and the symbol Ne vs. Special Jōnin Kakashi. The match was also long but Kakashi was also making it flashy with his lighting and fire jutsus. Naruto frowned at the two and the Hokage noticed.

"Not going to add them to the list?"

"Yeah, they are too flashy for my taste and I can't trust the Root members and Dog," Naruto stated with disgust.

The match ended with the Root on the floor twitching. The board revealed the next match was Chūnin Hana Inuzuka, a brown-haired wild girl with red marking vs. some other Chūnin. The match was quick because Hana and her three huge dogs took the Chūnin down in precision. She was also added to the list.

"You think she will judge?" Naruto asked Ed about Hana.

"No, I don't think she will," Ed replied.

(One hour)

It has been an hour and seven others joined the list. First two were Jōnin Inferno and Jōnin Asuma. The next was a red-eyed, black-haired female Chūnin named Kurenai Yūhi, and a sickly brown-haired male Jōnin named Gekkō Hayate. The final three and most surprising were the clan heads: Shiki Nara who has brown-haired tied into the shape of a pineapple and multiple scars. Next was Wolf Dreamer who had multiple hair colors and had purple eyes with gold slits. The Final was Raven Roth, a blackish-blue-haired woman with purple eyes.

"Alright, the ones I called off may stay while the others leave." There were murmurs going on until it was quickly silenced with killing intent. "This is a competition, not a show off. Now please step forward, Jōnin Ibiki Morino and Special Jōnin Anko Mitarashi." The two stepped forward with a wide birth given by the others in fear. "Next, Jōnin Itachi Uchiha and Jōnin Yūgao Uzuki, steps forward." Itachi stepped forward with a smile and Yūgao with a shocked expression. "Chūnin Hana Inuzuka, Jōnin Inferno Prior and Jōnin Asuma Sarutobi step forward."

They stepped up with Hana yelling, "Ha, in your faces you lazy bastards!"

Hokage then continued the list, "Next are Chūnin Kurenai Yūhi and Jōnin Gekkō Hayate." Gekkō walked up coughing while Kurenai had shock written on her face. "And finally Shiki Nara, Wolf Dreamer and Raven Roth step forward." There were people muttering why three Clan Heads were here.

"That is all. Now the rest of you leave," the Hokage commanded but one person challenged him.

"Hokage-sama, why wasn't I called?" Kakashi asked.

"Two reasons, Dog. I do not trust you after what you did and you were too flashy. I thought they taught Black Ops ANBUs to not be flashy and just get the job done," Naruto answered for the Hokage.

"I wasn't asking you!" Kakashi yelled.

"Might as well, she is the one who picks who stays and who goes and I agree with her decisions. Now Kakashi, GET OUT!" the Hokage ordered Kakashi and he quickly retreated, remembering what the Hokage did to him a month ago.

"So you picked us because we weren't flashy?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Yes. You see, I do believe in showing off to get people to back off or convince them to join you as I did in the beginning. However, I do not want to be or need people who are flashy to get the job done. Especially in espionage missions which my abilities are best suited in," Naruto explained while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now then, we still needed to narrow the list down to two people. So, Naruto, what do you have planned for the next round?" the Hokage asked Naruto.

"Were not fights the youngling are we?" Wolf Dreamer asked with a twitch.

"And get my butt kicked? Hell no," Naruto stated before she clapped her hands and formed a suit of armor appeared. "You will be fighting him."

The armor raised its head up and said in a childish voice, "Hello, my name is Al."

Everyone was shocked but not more so than Ed, who yelled out, "What the hell? Al?"

"Hey big bro, long time no see." Al rubbed the back of his head as Ed jumped him with joy.

"Hokage-sama, how is that fox talking?" Hana asked in wonder.

"It is the Kyuubi," Wolf Dreamer answered Hana as he could sense the Kyuubi's sprit.

"What? How?" Asuma asked in a near panic.

"What I am about to tell you is S-class secret." The Hokage then started to explain Naruto and Ed's story with them adding a detail or two.

"So my former sensei and our border happy patrol idiots is the reason why we lost four hundred shinobi and the Fourth Hokage?" Anko yelled out with everyone becoming equally angry.

"Sorry," Ed said with sorrow, and everyone quickly change his or her mood with a saddened expression.

"Cheer up; we understand it is not your fault," Eboshi explained while petting. "Besides, you are too cute to be a danger." Everyone except Itachi laughed at Eboshi's statement and the females secretly agreed.

"Troublesome. I need to tell this to my teammates Chōza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka, since they need to know," Shikamaru Nara.  
"Alright, but no one else without my say so, is that understood?" the Hokage stressed with everyone agreeing.

"Not to change the subject or anything. Al? Why are you here now of all times? You died," Ed asked while holding back the pain.

"I am here because I was lonely in the gate and wanted to see my big bro again and see my new sister," Al told Ed as he pulled Naruto into a hug much to her embarrassment. The females awed. "Also, thanks to the gates, I was able to come here but it just took awhile."

"Alright, enough mushiness, you've got to fight now, Al," Naruto told Al as he let go.

"Do I have to? I just got back," Al asked in shock.

"Please." Naruto then gave the most pathetic puppy eyes.

"Alright, I will do it," Al stated.

"Good. Ibiki, why don't you go first? Also, don't hold back. Al can't die or leave a bloody mess," Naruto told Ibiki and then looked at Al. "No Alchemy, you just fight hand to hand to be fair." Al nodded his head yes.

Ibiki smirked, got out his Ninja wire, and went on the assault. The fight lasted a while as wire whipped around and Al invaded and got close enough to punch him. Eventually Ibiki caught Al into his wire and said, "Welcome to the shredder, kid."

The armor was torn to pieces to reveal that it was empty. Many were surprised that the suit was empty but more so when Naruto restored Al. "Sister, he is mean."

"Sorry, Al, you won't have to fight him again," Naruto reassured Al. "But you still have to fight."

"I am beginning to not like you, sis," Al stated but sighed when Naruto pouted.

"I go next." Itachi stepped up but then asked Naruto, "The steel armor has some impressive taijutsu, mind if I copy it to practice later?"

"Ask Al, Weasel-kun. It is up to him," Naruto answered Itachi.

"I don't mind," the armor answered and Itachi bowed and activated his red eyes.

They then engaged in a Taijutsu and Itachi was have a hard time beating him. Itachi then got away and use an 'Earth Style: Valley of Spikes**,**' and multiple spikes stopped Al while Itachi defeat him with a sword. Then came Yūgao and she quickly defeat Al with a well-timed Earth Jutsu and her swords.

The Hokage bent over Naruto to asked, "What do you think?"

"Honestly, they are too stiff. Ibiki is not a field man, and the ANBU captains need to stay with their teams. They are very talented but I don't think they will work unless it is temporary." The Hokage nodded in agreement.

Next was the Hokage's son, Asuma's, fight. Asuma used a wind Jutsu and his knives to cut Al but Al managed to tie with Asuma in Taijutsu by knocking him down. Then was Gekkō Hake who defeated Al quickly with his swordplay but had a coughing fit afterwards that Eboshi had to heal. Next was Inferno who lost because his inferno bloodline Jutsu just super-heated Al's armor and cause much pain for Inferno when Al punched or kicked with super-heated armor. Next is a match that Naruto had been looking forward to: Anko and her snakes. Anko defeated Al with her snakes holding him down and biting place a male should not be bitten in.

"I think I found my first pick, old man," Naruto stated with a smile as she fixed Al again.

"Good pick kid, she is a tough one. Also being sexy doesn't hurt either," Ed stated to Naruto.

"Perv," Naruto quietly commented.

"Sis, are you really thinking of putting her on the team? She scares me," Al asked with a stammer.

"Don't worry Al. She is only scary to those she has first met. She is really a soft with a lot of emotional damage," Naruto told Al and Al bowed his head in shame as he got to the next match.

First, it was with Raven and she showed she was deadly with her two sticks that with Chakra turned into two purple chakra blades and cut up Al. Then was Wolf Dreamer's turn and he prove to be very powerful in controlling wind and earth to beat up Al but luckily not too bad. Then came Shiki, he tied because his clan Jutsus like Shadow Jutsus was useless and had no control of the empty suit. Shiki was disappointed and hoped to do better next time.

The next match with Al fighting against Hana who, at first, was polite with a bow before she attack. She and her three dogs uses '**Quadruple Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang**' to defeat Al and tore him to pieces. Hana apologized multiple times to Al as Naruto rebuilt Al.

"Hey old man, I think I found my team," Naruto told the Hokage.

"Good, but let's have the last match just to be sure."

Naruto agreed with the Hokage.

"Do I have to fight her sis?" Al indicated to Kurenai. "She seems so-" Naruto stopped Al.

"Please, just one more match. You do not want to hurt her feeling of going so far and not getting looked at," Naruto pleaded.

"Ok, but just so I won't hurt her feelings," Ed stated as Kurenai got up to fight.

Kurenai went up and tried to use 'Demonic Illusion: Floor Binding Death' but it did not affect Al as he made a punch to Kurenai and she evaded with surprise.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Looks like Kurenai tried to use genjutsu but failed do to anything to Al, as he is not an organic being." The Hokage answered.

The match was over with Kurenai being defeated and she had broken hand. Eboshi was treating it. "Next time, I suggest enforcing it with chakra and it won't break your hand." Kurenai was a little embarrassed.

"Sis, tell her I am sorry," Al told Naruto who was embarrassed at Al.

"You are a big softy Al," Ed stated but Al had a comeback.

"Yeah, and I am still taller then you."

Ed got angry and destroyed Al quicker than anyone else did. Naruto, being worried, canceled Al's armor. "Bring him back, he'll pay for calling me a tiny plushy!" Eboshi calmed Ed down with a rub on the belly.

"Okay, these two Shinobi are picked for the team: Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi. Please step forward," The Hokage announced.

There was much murmuring until Naruto stepped up to explain. "If you are wondering why I picked these two even though you are all very strong, well I'll tell you why I didn't pick the others. Ibiki, you are very strong, but you are not a field man. Itachi and Yūgao, you are leaders and in a team. Your talents as leaders would be wasted for a year. Asuma, you are too lazy for my taste and Gekkō, you being sick could be a problem down the road. Inferno and Kurenai, you are too inflexible and could not change to a situation of Al fighting. Finally, the Clan Heads, I do not want to be your excuse to miss council meetings."

The group looked proud yet sheepish at Naruto's explanation, and they all planned to train more to fix their problems. The two ANBU captains looked at Naruto and told her they could train her whenever she wished. Everyone left except an excited Anko and Hana. However Hana was skeptical so she had to asked Naruto, "Why us?"

"Honestly, I could not have picked better partners for down the road. You are both loyal and team players. Anko and I are fellow outcasts and you are an Inuzuka who does not seem to judge by what the idiots say. You both have a brains, you both get the job done and don't mind getting dirty."

"So you like us because we are smart and get the job done." Naruto nodded her head to Anko. "What about our looks?" Anko showed off with her hands on her breasts.

Naruto had a mental breakdown while Hana scolded Anko, "Anko, she's six years old."

"I know I just could not resist. But I bet she'll have a body in eight years," Anko stated much to Hana's embarrassment.

"I am only into guys, Anko," Hana stated.

"And I am bi, so for me, it doesn't matter," Anko stated while Hana blushed.

"Can I have your attention now," the Hokage stated to get everyone's attention. "Now that the team is together, I am going to tell you what is going happen. First off, congratulations Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi, you two will be promoted to Jōnin and all three will be given Sennin traveling rights." Anko and Hana could not believe the Sennin traveling rights or they are being promoted. "You'll be training together with Naruto and helping her out on things she can't figure out on her own. Which is not much actually, so do not worry about teaching. During that time, you three will be doing internal C-rank missions, which will be mostly integrations and guard duty. Then when the year is up, you three will be taking missions depending on Naruto's level. Of course, you do have to do missions. Any questions?"

"Yeah um, we only answer to you right?" Anko asked.

"Yep, we don't have to worry about the council," Naruto answered for the Hokage.

"What will our job entail?" Hana asked.

"You mostly doing missions authorized by me and will probably be mostly investigation," the Hokage answered Hana.

"Where will our base be?" Anko asked.

"Naruto has offered her sanctuary as a base of operations. It is out of the way from civilians but still within Konoha. Any more questions?" the Hokage asked.

"No Hokage-sama," Ed, Anko, Hana and Naruto answered at the same time.

"Then get to training, as I except great thing from you, Team Alchemy," the Hokage stated as he left the room.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think. In addition, please show you have some love for this story.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I do not know if it can be passed down through a family since most do live long enough to produce or able too. However, it would explain on how quickly Ed and Al learn alchemy at such a young age.**

**2) I limited Homunculus power because I thought it would make Naruto too powerful if she could do all that. **

**3) Unlike the original story, Naruto is not faking hand signs before she perform Alchemy because I think she does not need to. It would just seem that she has practiced it a lot and it makes it seem more like a bloodline and not some jutsu others can copy.**

**4) The Hyūga and Uchiha are both clans that are too arrogant and cannot keep their mouths shut, so they do not get to know.**

**6) The advanced training is exactly what it sounds like. After all, in the ninja world, Kunoichis are trained to seduce any target to their death.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sensei, You Say?

Naruto: The Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 3: A Sensei, You Say?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist, I believe they are separate entities own by different authors. In addition, this story original idea belong to EroSlackerMicha so please read Fullmetal Fox, it one of his best stories I have seen out there. **

**Beta Reader: Trickster's Imagination**

'_Looks like a wind jutsu went through here,_' thought certain medium-sized blond-haired fifteen-year-old girl wearing black clothing with red and orange stripes. She also had a fox with blond hair and red stripes on her shoulders. The building that this girl was in was an old inn that looked demolished from the inside. The girl was collecting some black samples off the floor while Anko came up to the girl with an old man.

"This is the owner of the inn, Naruto." Anko indicated to the innkeeper before whispering a threat to the innkeeper, "Now you tell her everything you told me."

Anko has changed a lot since she had joined the team. With the removal of the curse mark given by her sensei thanks to Naruto's sealing and alchemy, Anko began to be more open to people but still keep her sadistic tendency. She also began to expand and grow in her ninja career and strength.

"Well, you see there were two gigantic men starting a fight with this black-haired girl with a pig. The woman was good with senbon needles and poison but everything she did to them just bounced off. The girl was captured by these men," the innkeeper stammered while Naruto finished collecting her sample.

"Great, our targets are now in a kidnapped situation." Naruto looked the innkeeper in the eye. "What did these two men look like besides being gigantic?"

"They looked like they were brothers, had brown hair and looked completely stupid," the innkeeper answered Naruto.

"The Bash Brothers?" Naruto asked Anko.

"What the hell? The Bash Brother is supposed to be in an Iwa prison. In addition, they are supposed to be afraid of our main targets. Why would they try to kidnap the girl and have her wrath upon them?" Anko asked.

"I think I know why, but I need Hana to confirm it," Naruto stated as she left with Anko following.

"Hey, what about my inn?" the innkeeper yelled.

The fox on Naruto's shoulder looked at him and yelled in a masculine voice, "File insurance like everyone else!"

"Ed. Behave," Naruto told the fox while the innkeeper paled and thought, '_No more drinking in the evening, I am seeing things._'

The brown-haired woman, Hana, was upon a path with her three dogs sniffing and checking the destroyed trail when Naruto and Anko came up to her. "Naru, Anko and Ed, looks like two unknowns and our targets went up this trail. This trail is obviously made for our main target to follow into a trap. So, have you identified our two unknowns?"

"Oh yes, I have identified them as the Bash Brothers." Naruto then pulled out her samples. "And if this is what I think this is, then they are going to be a pain to take down."

Hana got a whiff of the sample and the stated, "Yep, it is the new drug, Sin."

"Great, if they are on that stuff, even Tsunade won't take them down easily," Anko whined.

"What should we do kid?" Ed asked Naruto.

"We can wait for reinforcements but we may lose our targets to the trap. I think we should go on. What do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"Go on," the three answered Naruto.

"Alright, off we go," Naruto, told the group as they went up the trail.

The group made it up to an old windmill where they heard some fighting happening. They arrived to see a blond-haired busty woman with a blue diamond on her head fighting against the Bash Brothers. Meanwhile, a black-haired girl and a pig were suspended in a cage. Naruto clapped her hands to send two rock fists into the brothers' stomachs to stop them for a moment. The woman then jumped back to Naruto's group.

"Thank you for your assistance," the woman thanked Naruto.

"No problem. Are you Lady Tsunade Senju?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Yes I am." Tsunade stammered when she saw the Hidden Leaf symbol on the girl's arm.

"We were sent to bring you back to Konoha for protection from Orochimaru," Hana told Tsunade, who narrowed her eyes.

"I should have known that snake bastard was trying to capture me and Shizune," Tsunade cursed.

There was a loud boom and the brothers were back for some more. They did not even look winded. "Great, they're stoned out of their minds with Sin," Anko pointed out.

"That explains why I had a hard time beating them," Tsunade commented to herself.

"But who organized them?" Hana asked the group.

"Yeah, even without being stoned, they're dimmer than a bunch of rocks," Anko explained.

"Someone is leading them," Naruto stated the obvious.

"Correct." the group looked up to see Mizuki sneering down upon them. "If it isn't the demon whore with her fellow dog and snake whores. Came to collect a slug whore too?"

"Mizuki, what are you doing out of prison? Did we not lock you up for killing your teammates? Don't tell me you were tired of us not kicking your butt?" Naruto asked.

"I killed the shrink who was examining me and ran to the borders where I met my Lord Orochimaru and these two fellows." Mizuki pointed to the Bash Brothers. "Now, of course, I get to not only bring Tsunade to Orochimaru, but you, who have been a thorn in my Lord's side for quite a while."

"I'll handle Mizuki, you two get Shizune down and take down dumb and dumber," Naruto ordered the group while she went up and punch Mizuki out of the windmill. Meanwhile, the others prepared for battle.

"Who's dumb and dumber?" one of the brothers named Fūjin asked.

"I don't know, but we need to fight the pretties like Mizuki said or we won't get food for the munchies," the other brother Raijin commented.

"Okay, here we come, pretties." The bothers charged the group while the girls evaded.

"Take this you ugly idiots!" Hana yelled as she and her dogs used fang over fang while Anko got Shizune.

Anko was able to get Shizune down but the rest of the plan did not go so well Hana hit them, but bounced off while they just stumbled in pain. Hana was taking care of bruised hands while the dogs were wobbly for a moment. "Damn, I nearly broke my hands. I recommend not trying to hit them at close quarters."

"Then we will hit them long distance. Lady Tsunade, take your apprentice out of here while Hana's partners protect you. This place is going down," Anko told Tsunade.

"Right." Tsunade ran out with her apprentice Shizune and the four dogs following behind.

"Good. You know what to do," Anko told Hana.

Anko then threw a kunai with an exploding tag while both Anko and Hana powered up their jutsus. They both released 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon** Jutsu,**" on the brothers while they made their escape. The intense heat combined with paper bomb created by Naruto increased the already huge size of the explosion and destroyed the windmill. Anko and Hana were now standing next to an amazed Lady Tsunade.

"That should do it," Hana said with a smirk.

"Think again." Tsunade pointed to the rubble and the Bash Brothers were up with a little singed skin.

Anko summed it all up: "Fuck!"

Meanwhile, Mizuki was fighting with Naruto at full scale. '_Damn, this whore is tough_.' Then an explosion was heard and he saw the windmill blow. "Your whores seem to have problems with the Bash Brothers."

"Well, I think I need to finish this fight to help them, don't you?" Naruto told Mizuki.

Naruto then used both hands at once to create several solid 'Shadow Clones Jutsu' and one 'Wind Style: Wind Clone Jutsu**.**' The wind clone charged Mizuki and purposely gotten hit so it would explode in a gust of wind to shred Mizuki while the shadow clones got behind Mizuki to throw him up in the air. Naruto then used alchemy to create a metal bat and jumped up to Mizuki. "Batter up!"

Naruto then hit Mizuki in the ribs and heard a crack before Mizuki went flying. Mizuki landed in a tree's branches and laid there with his arms and legs bent in an impossible fashion. Naruto got up to say, "And the crowd goes wild!"

Naruto's response was a clap from Ed. "That's it?" Naruto complained.

"Don't you have two idiots to fight?" Ed told as Naruto as she remembered and rushed to her team's position.

Meanwhile, the others were having a rough time fighting the brothers until Naruto got in front of Raijin. "Playing through!" Naruto yelled as she swung her bat into Raijin's head and destroyed the bat it while giving Raijin a bloody nose.

Fūjin helped Raijin stay up while Naruto looked at what remained of her bat and back to them. "Damn, they are rock headed."

"Where is Mizuki?" Hana asked.

"Naru made him one with the tree," Ed answered Hana while they looked at the mangle Mizuki. If they were not endangered, Anko would be laughing at the sight.

"Well brat, what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

Naruto gave a confusing answer, "Let the flood gates go."

Naruto then walked up to the two Bash Brothers to give them a warning, "This is your last chance. Give up now or be defeated quite painfully." Naruto's answer was their big stupid grins. "All right, don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto then brought her hands down and concentrated below her. "You know that under your feet is an underground sealed cave filled with water. And as we speak, I am building up the pressure at one point." There was a light rumble in the background. "Right under your feet."

As soon as Naruto's explanation was finished, Naruto used alchemy to weaken the ground while keeping the water pressurized. With the weakened ground and the water pressurized at one point, a huge gush of water shot upwards and sent the two brothers high into the air. The Brothers then went head first into the ground and their heads were buried up to the neck, effectively knocking them out. Naruto was panting due to the amount of concentration it required. Naruto's three partners were celebrating the Bash Brother's defeat and Tsunade was shocked to the core, especially after Naruto summoned an army of armor suits to get the Bash Brothers out of the ground.

Break

Three hours later, the Hidden Leaf's ANBU arrived to see the Bash Brothers in a huge cage and Mizuki tied up with chains. Around the cages were Anko, Hana, a surprised Tsunade, and an awake and equally shocked Shizune and her pig. On top of the Bash Brothers' cage was Naruto with Ed on her shoulder.

Naruto then jumped down in front of the ANBU, "Hey, and Yūgao. I believe you lost something."

The purple hair ANBU smiled under her cat mask. "Hey, Naruto. Thanks for catching the little rat. I see you caught two huge ones as well."

"Yeah, we did. Now you two are going to be good, right?" Naruto stressed the 'right' to prove her point to the two detoxified Bash Brothers.

"Yep, yep, we will be good," the Bash Brothers, stammered together.

"Be careful with Mizuki. We don't want him to die before we can interrogate him about his cooperation with Orochimaru," Naruto stated, to which the ANBU nodded their heads before taking the prisoners away.

Naruto then walked up to Tsunade, who thanked Naruto's team, "Thanks for your help, brat. Now, if you'd excuse me, we'll be on our way."

"Hold it." Naruto quickly stopped Tsunade and Shizune. "We are under orders to bring you back to Konoha."

"You dare stop me?" Tsunade asked with a threatening voice, forgetting the fact Naruto had just taken down two opponents she had a hard time keeping up with.

"We needed you home so we can better protect you," Hana explained.

"We don't need your protection," Tsunade snarled and Shizune got worried.

"Yeah right," Anko snorted. "What do you call tonight?" Tsunade was about to comment but Naruto stopped her.

"Old hag shut up and listened. You were very lucky that the snake Orochi-chan sent what seemed to be his lowest officers out tonight to capture. Once Orochi-chan hears that his team failed, he will send someone stronger after you and will possibly try to kill you. Anko can contest to that." Anko nodded her head yes. "Can you live with yourself knowing that you are endangering one of your last precious people over a fear of the dead?"

Shizune gasped while Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Girl, that's low."

"Maybe, but if I have to go low to put some sense in your head, then so be it." Naruto then crossed her arms to await Tsunade's answer.

Tsunade was considering her options. Tsunade began to weaken when she realized that they were lucky that the Bash Brothers did not kill Shizune. She then finally came to an answer when she looked into Naruto's eyes. In Naruto's eyes was the same determination like her brother Dan and her lover Nawaki. "Okay, we will go back to Konoha."

The three women smiled. "Glad you made the right choice."

"So who are you guys anyway?" Shizune asked.

"We are team Alchemy. I am Anko, the interrogation and explosive expert on the team. Next to me is Hana Inuzuka the Taijutsu and Medic on the team. The second smallest member is Naruto Uzumaki-Elric, who is the official leader of the group and all-around expert while a master on Alchemy and Seals. Of course, the smallest of us is the little fox, Ed."

"Who are calling little, you snake face cow?" Ed snapped.

"You, of course," Anko laughed while running away from Ed.

Tsunade, Shizune and the ANBU watched Anko run away from the talking fox and Naruto being calmed down by Hana. They continued to watch as Anko tripped and fell, while Ed jumped her and she yelled, "Get off!" and "No, not there!"

No one except Naruto and Hana could believe that this team took down the Bash Brothers and convinced Tsunade to come home. Tsunade was thinking during this, '_How did I get talked into this?_'

Break

Naruto was in the Hokage's office giving her report and discussing. "I see that the mission was a complete success," the Hokage commented to Naruto.

"Yep, the old hag agreed to return home and help Eboshi with the medical programs," Naruto told the Hokage while braiding her hair.

"Well, this is definitely going to increase your reputation," the Hokage stated the obvious.

Naruto's team had the highest success rate of all the teams while taking the most dangerous and politically important missions. One such mission is keeping Snow Country's princess Koyuki Kazahana and her father Sōsetsu Kazahana on the throne while killing Dotō Kazahana. Koyuki often expressed her wish for Naruto to be a guest at her first movie this summer. Another mission that was the successful negotiation in Kumo, which led to the release of Hizashi Hyūga's body and formed a true alliance between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud forces. However, their most famous mission happened five years ago as team Alchemy protected certain individuals from the Uchiha Clan while Itachi killed the rest before being, quote, "driven away" by team Alchemy. There were forty Uchiha survivors and all but two were women or very young children.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto had replied. "However, I am concerned about Mizuki and his partners being under Orochimaru. It is frightening that he may have had a hand in this new drug Sin to control his forces and even small countries. He could still be very dangerous despite the fact that we kicked him out of Rice Country. Especially since that we found evidence he has a grasp on Alchemy."

The Hokage sighed as he was worried about what would happen if his student learned Alchemy. "Well, it will take a couple of weeks to break Mizuki and get a report since we want him partly healthy before executing him for treason. In the meantime I have an important mission for you."

"What is this mission? You usually give a week or two break before the next one," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I want you to become a sensei to a Genin squad," the Hokage stated while giving a huge folder to Naruto.

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked before reading the file. She then yelled, "You're kidding me?"

Break

Meanwhile, Anko, Ed, and Hana were enjoying a favorite pastime as they waited for Naruto's report: eating dango and ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. They were enjoying their food when Naruto walked up, slumped. "Hey old man, give me the specialty."

A jolly old man name Teuchi said, "No problem," as he and a brown-haired woman named Ayame cooked.

"So Naruto, what happened?" Ed asked while Anko eat another.

"We got a new mission," Naruto stated.

"So soon?" Hana asked this time.

"The Hokage wants us to be a sensei to a Genin team," Naruto answered Hana while she received her special Ramen, and Shake dinner.

"You're kidding?" Anko asked.

"Oh, but that not all. He wants us to be a sensei to a certain brat." Naruto handed Anko, Ed, and Hana the folder.

After Hana and Anko read the file, they were angry. "They want us to be a sensei to a mentally unstable fucking Uchiha?" Anko yelled.

"Why does Sarutobi want us to take Sasuke?" Hana asked as calmly as possible.

"Mostly, he wants us to take care of Sasuke Uchiha and keep him out of Kakashi and the Council's hands," Naruto told Hana while petting Ed. Naruto then said, "I take it no one wants Sasuke as a student?"

"Yep," Hana answered.

"Damn straight," Anko stated.

"I think it would be stupid to take that emo," Ed said, agreeing with the girls.

"Okay then, but we still need to pick up a Genin Team. The Hokage was insistent on us to taking a team. And, quite frankly, I've always wanted to pick up some students."

"Well, my brother is out, he is dumber than a rock," Hana stated.

"Also, Kurenai said she wished to take in this girl, Hinata Hyūga, but wouldn't mind if we took her," Anko told the group

"To bad Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and the daughter of Wolf Dreamer, Fox Spirit, just started in the academy. They'd make great students," Ed said with everyone agreeing with him.

Naruto finished her meal and began to walk away when Hana yelled out, "Hey Naruto! Where are you going?"

"I am going to check out at the academy," Naruto answered Hana while she moved, followed by Hana, Anko and Ed.

Break

Naruto's group was watching the kids playing in the back of the academy. It was just after the students had completed their test and now is relaxing. As they played, Naruto was focusing on a few individuals. One group of people that caught her eye was three individuals who already had fabulous teamwork. This group had a green-eyed, purple-haired girl that who wore black robes named Revan Roth, and her twin sister with purple eyes, brown hair and white robes named Bastila Roth. Another member of that group was a boy with white hair with black stripes, tanned skin, black eyes with white slits, and brownish green cloak named Night Wolf, Son of Wolf Dreamer.

Another group was two friends, one being a lazy brown-haired boy whose hair is tied into a pineapple named Shikamaru and another large shorthaired boy named Chōji. Trying to order them around was a blond-haired girl that wore a purple dress named Ino. All six knew who Naruto was through their parents and were friends of her or admirers.

The ones who really caught her eyes were a boy named Shino Aburame and two girls named Tukiko Uchiha and Hinata Hyūga. The first to catch her interest was Shino Aburame, a black-haired boy with a thick coat and glasses. Shino was off in the corner practicing his black bugs to form many different shape and forms, proving his intelligence and creativity.

Tukiko Uchiha was a black-haired girl who was reading a scroll and writing notes down in a notebook. It would be nothing special, except that the scroll had many different hard fire Jutsus and the notebook was filled with many effective battle stargazes for those techniques that she had obviously mastered. The final one was a shy blue-haired girl named Hinata Hyūga. Naruto could tell that Hinata was a girl who was particularly prepared to comet suicide, as someone important is trying to destroy confidence. Yet, she had so much potential because she never gave up on life and obviously skilled despite appearing to be self-trained.

Naruto began to smile when a Chūnin with brown hair and a scar across his nose yelled at them, "Hey, you three, come down from there."

Naruto recognized him as the Chūnin who had tested her fairly, "Hey Iruka, long time no see."

"Naruto, Anko, Hana-chan, is that you? What are you guys doing here?" Iruka asked while Hana blushed at her boyfriend.

"We're here to check out our future students, Iruka-kun," Hana answered Iruka.

"You four are going to be teachers?" Iruka stammered.

"I know, it's shocking, isn't it?" Anko commented before the group left to the streets and left a paled Iruka behind.

"Well, Naruto found some students," Ed pointed out the smile on her face.

"Yes I have," Naruto had answered.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's party! We have to celebrate us becoming a senseis and my brother graduating today!" Hana yelled to the world.

"I'm amazed your brother was smart enough to pass. Yet, he's still dumb enough to not realize that when a girl says no, she means no," Ed commented while Naruto smirked.

"I am going to hurt him if he hits on me or little Naruto again tonight," Anko commented while ticking Naruto off.

"This is going to be some party," Naruto added her two cents when she calmed down.

Break

It has been a week since the party where Kiba was pinned to the wall by the Anko for Kiba hitting on her and Naruto. In addition, Naruto had drunk herself to a stupor and found herself in Anko's and wild brown-haired woman name Tsume's arms, much to her embarrassment. Hana could not stop ranting at Anko and Tsume for being a cradle robber since they were hitting on a fifteen-year-old girl. She quieted down when Tsume hinted that Naruto was still a virgin… mostly.

Now, Naruto and her group were at the Hokage's office with a bunch of Jōnin to discuss team placement. Naruto was at the front of the line since she was the highest rank and had first pick. "So Naruto, what has your team decided?" The Hokage

"Team Alchemy decided to not pick Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto answered the Hokage and caused a few murmuring. "However, I do wish to take three under my apprenticeship to possibly teach Alchemy since these individuals have the intelligence, creativity and a strong 'Will of Fire.'"

Naruto's statement caused complete chaos. It was no secret that Alchemy was an art that others could learn, just not at the level that Naruto can due to her bloodline. So, many sought Naruto out to be taught this new power but she always turned them down because they were not intelligent enough, not creative enough, too old, weak willed, or just didn't like them. In addition, many people, particularly on the council and Danzō, tried to copy her art in Alchemy but none had succeeded for Naruto and the Hokage are tight-lipped about it. Therefore, the fact Naruto wanted three apprentices to learn Alchemy surprise even the Hokage.

Once the Hokage got out of his stupor, he asked Naruto, "Who are these three apprentices?"

"Shino Aburame, Tukiko Uchiha, and Hinata Hyūga," Naruto listed and caused more shock to everyone but Anko and Hana.

One Jōnin in the background named Kurenai was smiling. Even though she was sad that she would not be Hinata's sensei, she knew Hinata was safe and she could rub it into her father's face, Hiashi because Hinata would be taught something he could not be taught. Not to mention Naruto's Alchemy had been used to defeat him in two moves. Jōnins like Inferno, Asuma, Prior, and Hayate were happy while others were jealous. One who was angry was Kakashi.

He wanted both Uchihas on his team to push them together, but Naruto took that opportunity away by taking Tukiko and kicking Sasuke out. That made him pissed. He also was angry she refused to teach Alchemy to him or Sasuke. All this combined made Kakashi glare at Naruto to the point that even the most stoic person would take offence.

"Have a problem, Hatake?" Naruto asked Kakashi with a snarl while her teammates got around in defensive pattern.

All the Jōnin backed away from the dead man that was Kakashi. "Yes, I have a problem. I have a problem that you can pick students any time you want and first pick too. You should be students like the Uchiha, yet you can come in here and dictate their future without other Jōnins' content."

"Jealous? Only the Hokage outranks me and he is wise enough to know that letting me decide whom I teach is smart. Also, I don't teach idiots and Sasuke is an idiot despite what half the academy teachers say who steal from others to give to the prick." Naruto then gave a huge frown. "Don't think I forgot you tried to break in my apartment." Of course, Naruto used the apartment as a decoy since she stayed there only on weekends while she lives in her sewer home that Team Alchemy called, 'The Swamp.'

"The council needs to know the resources it has," Kakashi stammered.

"So your loyalty is to bureaucrat advisors and not the Hokage, our military leader, and the clans?" Naruto asked dangerously enough to make Kakashi's pants wet.

"Naruto that is enough. You have already punished Kakashi personally by hanging him over the woman's side of the bath house like piñata, blindfolded, gagged and put the words 'Pervert' on him. So calm down, others have to pick their teams," the Hokage commanded Naruto, who nodded, but never left her eyes from Kakashi.

"Asshole," Anko silently called Kakashi while Hana and Ed agreeing.

After team selection was done, the Hokage called them over. "Alright, I am going to allow teams to participate on your missions after two weeks of shaping up your Genin." Naruto and the group nodded their heads before leaving.

Break

It was eleven that day in class with had a few noteworthy people. One was a little emo named Sasuke Uchiha, who had pale skin and black hair shaped like a duck's ass. Next to him fighting for a seat next to the emo was a pink-haired fan-girl named Sakura who was screeching to the high heavens and a purple-haired girl with an attitude problem named Ami. On the side was a pale-skinned boy in black tights named Sai, who was sitting alone drawing since he had been "home school" until the last week of the academy. Everything was chaos until Iruka walked in and quieted everyone down.

Once everything was quiet, Iruka gave a speech, "Alright, class, today is that you graduate to become Genin and I am so proud of you. However, before I call teams, I want to stress to you the importance that everything you have done in this class means nothing out there. You are now the bottom of the barrel with a clean slate and you need to work hard to become something great. Therefore, train hard, stay alive, and you may become something great. Now please listen to the team assignments."

Skipping Team 1 to Team 5, Iruka began calling the teams who were most likely to pass the second test, "Team 6 under Inferno Prior is Night Wolf, son of Wolf Dreamer, Bastila Roth, and Revan Roth." Team 6 actually smiled since they were friends. "Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai." Iruka look up to see Sasuke a sneering, Sakura cheering and Sai continued to draw. "Team 8 under Kurenai Yūhi will be a support team with Kiba Inuzuka and Ami Rika." Kiba thought this was the second worst day of his life because he was being teamed with a depressed fan-girl, the worst day being Anko pinning him to the wall for hitting on her and Naruto. "Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka look up to see Ino was disappointed with her team while Chōji and Shikamaru where happy to be on each other's team.

"Finally, the most surprising is an apprentice Team for Team Alchemy, led by Naruto Uzumaki-Elric." Everyone quieted down to hear Iruka because everyone knew the famous Team Alchemy and people wondered who the lucky devils were.

"The team includes Shino Aburame," Shino raised an eyebrow, "Tukiko Uchiha," Tukiko looked bored on the outside, but in the inside, she was dancing at the fact her away from Sasuke, "And finally, Hinata Hyūga." Hinata was shocked tremendously that _the_ Naruto would pick her as an apprentice while Tukiko was actually dancing, for her friend was on the team.

The room was in complete chaos with people asking why them and not us or Sasuke. In particular, Sasuke was being vocal. "Why isn't both elite Uchiha on the team?"

"Because I don't deal with noisy stupid brats," a voice stated. The entire class looked to the door to see Naruto with Ed walk in, followed by Anko, and Hana. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Elric, here to pick up my team."

The entire class except Team 10, Team 6 and Kiba were shocked to find out who exactly Naruto was. "You can't be Naruto, you our age," Sakura complained.

"Yeah, how could a little girl-" a student asked but never finished as Naruto grabbed him and threw him across the room and slammed him into the chalk broad hard.

"Did you call me small, you insignificant maggot?" Naruto yelled while Hana shocked her head. Naruto then calmed down. "Sorry, I have problems with my height."

Everyone quieted down as everyone seen the girl was the real deal. Sasuke, however, saw this as a challenge and believed since they were the same age, got up to say, "Fight me."

"Not interested in a weakling," Naruto stated while jumping to the window. "Anyway, Team Alchemy, and that includes you Genin, follow me." Naruto's team left by the window while the apprentices following reluctantly while Sasuke growled at Naruto escaping him.

Break

Team Alchemy finally stopped at the place called the Forest of Death with the Genin out of breath. "Well looks like Anko will need to get you guys in shape." Anko smirked at Naruto's comment in the background. "Oh, right. Welcome to our training grounds for the next two weeks. My name is Naruto and I will be your main trainer and be assisted by Anko, Hana and my fox friend Ed."

"Yo," the Fox saluted, shocking the group before Naruto continued her explanation.

"For the next two weeks, you will be training and sleeping with me. After your training is over, you will be assisting in C through S rank missions with us while training on the side. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one. Why us?" Tukiko asked.

"Because you all have something that others lacked in entirety. Intelligence, creativity, and a strong will. And I want us all three for what I am about to teach you," Naruto explained.

"I don't have any of those things," Hinata stammered.

"Don't say that, because you the most potential of them all, Hinata. You have a strong will to live despite others trying to bring you down. You have a high intelligence to understand things too complicated for others. And finally, you are very creative with your flowers." Hinata blushed while Tukiko was happy for her friend to have received such high approval for once in her life.

"Now then, I want all of you to return home and tell your parents you will be living with me and training. It starts tonight at midnight here, the beginning your new life. Any of you who do not show up will be assigned to Team 8. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto asked and they all nodded their heads. "Good. See you tonight. Dismissed."

As the group left, Hana asked Naruto, "You think they'll come?"

Naruto smirked while Ed replied to Hana, "I think they will come."

Break

Shino walked home to his clan and began to tell his father, Shibi Aburame, that he was assigned to Team Alchemy and everything Naruto had told him. Shibi nodded to say, "Alright, son. You may pack up and leave. I have great expectations for you."

"Thanks, father," Shino thanked his father.

Break

Meanwhile, Tukiko was giving the same explanation to her aunt Mikoto, Sasuke's mom and clan head of the Uchiha. Mikoto smiled at Tukiko. "I have no problem of leaving to training with Team Alchemy. They did save many innocents that night. Please come visit me; it is lonely here with a dark son."

"I will, aunt Mikoto," Tukiko replied before she got packing.

Break

Hinata returned to the Hyūga estate and the branch members escorted Hinata to her father's office. Her father, Hiashi, then asked in a hash voice, "Whose team is you on, and who your sensei is?"

"My team mates are Shino Aburame and Tukiko Uchiha. My senseis are Team Alchemy under Naruto Uzumaki-Elric," Hinata stammered and Hiashi broke his pen.

"Did you say Team Alchemy?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata then began to explain nervously about Naruto making the team her apprentices and the training Hinata will receive. All the while, Hiashi took it in. He didn't believe Hinata at first, but after a while, he stated, "So Naruto wants to waste time with you. Fine, you can go. But when you return, I expect some progress." Hinata left the room almost about to cry while Hiashi quietly said to himself, "Good luck, my daughter. I hope you return home strong to get rid of all our sins."

Break

It was near midnight, and Team Alchemy was waiting for their Genin to show up. The first to show was Shino and he was packed to the brim. Next was Tukiko and she, too, was packed heavily. The group was now waiting for Hinata. When the clock struck midnight and Hinata did not show, Naruto gave another minute. However, when she did not show, Naruto got depressed and was about to leave when the group heard, "Hey, waiting for me!"

The group turned around to see Hinata running at them, panting. Tukiko was hugged Hinata glad she made it, for if it had been moment longer, she would have missed her chance. "Sorry I am late," Hinata stammered. "I got lost on the way here."

"That is okay; just don't make it a habit," Naruto told Hinata with a smile, which made Hinata blush. "Now come along, time to show you our new home."

Naruto then directed the group through the sewers and eventually to the secret chamber, the one the team called the Swamp. Naruto then smirked when she pulled the lever to reveal a nice room, which smelled clean and felt inviting. "Welcome to your home away from home. This room is not only where you sleep but also study room."

"Study what?" Tukiko asked with Shino and Hinata wondering.

"This." Naruto threw three books called 'Alchemy for Beginners.' "In the mornings and afternoons, we will be working on physical exercises and jutsus with me, Anko, and Hana. In late afternoon and early evening, Ed and I will be teaching you my art alchemy, a very powerful tool."  
"How strong will this training make us?" Shino asked.

"By the time you brats are done, you will be Chūnin level," Anko stated with Hana agreeing.

"When do we begin?" Hinata stammered.

"Tomorrow you will begin your new lives," Naruto answered Hinata.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think. In addition, please show you have some love for this story.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Naruto is not short because she eats healthily but because of Ed, she is not going to be tall and have issues with people being taller than she is or call her short.**

**2) This is where the majority of the changes begin.**

**3) The Legendary Stupid Brothers I renamed to the Bash Brothers because Bash Brothers sound more intimidating. **

**4) Fox Spirit is an OC from Elemental Star, my other story and will be introduced later.**

**5) Naruto team is famous in the Ninja world so everyone knows her but did not know her well enough to identify her if she was walking down the street.**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Legends are Born

Naruto: The Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 4: Three Legends are Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own 2004 Fullmetal Alchemist Anime or Naruto. If I did, I would be Japanese and take Naruto the direction I want it to go with multiple enemies would be dead. In addition, this story original idea belong to EroSlackerMicha so please read Fullmetal Fox, it one of his best stories I have seen out there. **

**Beta Reader: Anniria**

It has been a hard two weeks for the new Genin team, as they trained for their first mission under Team Alchemy. In addition, their senseis were taking care of each Genin's problems: Hinata's insecurity, Tukiko's ego, and Shino's anti-social behavior. By the time they were done, they made the Genin passable for Chūnin thanks to Naruto teaching them her Shadow Clones technique to use them to not only train mentally, but also help increase their chakra levels. Now, it was time for the Team Alchemy to get a new mission.

"Alright, Team Alchemy, it is time to receive your first mission as Genin. After interrogating Mizuki thoroughly, he revealed there is a lab that produces Sin on the border of Fire and Wind Country. Your mission is to gather up anyone at the site for interrogation as well as find any evidence at the scene."

"Understood," Naruto accepted the orders.

"You will be taking Hayate Gekkō as well as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki on this mission," the Hokage ordered which made Team Alchemy Jōnin cringed.

"No, not those two, please someone else like Guy's Team," Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry Naruto, you have your orders," Hokage said with a sad tone of voice, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. His thoughts were, '_This will teach you not to give me headaches from the Council._'

"Yes sir." Naruto and the depressed Jōnin left with the confused Genin.

Break

It did not take long for the Genin to find out why Kotetsu Hagane, a man with a bandana across his nose and Izumo Kamizuki, a brown-haired man with hair covering over one his of eyes, caused dread for the Team Alchemy Jōnin. Their playful antics were funny for the first hour but after a while, it quickly got old and annoying. To make things worst was that they had to move slower due to Hayate condition.

"Hey Naru?" Kotetsu asked.

"We are not there yet!" Naruto yelled.

"That is not what I was going too asked," Kotetsu protested.

"Fine, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"How did you get Tsume to sleep with you, oh wise mistress?" Kotetsu asked which Naruto responded with by using alchemy to have the tree branches to hold him in the air. In addition, Kotetsu's comment made Hinata to blush, Tukiko to stutter, and Anko to grin.

"You are an idiot," Izumo stated while getting a kunai to cut him down while the others ran ahead.

"What, you were wondering the same thing too. Beside it must be hot to see the two make out," Kotetsu stated.

"And you wonder why you can never get a date with Naru, but people like Inferno and Genma had one," Izumo commented.

After the duo caught up, they found a base set up and two samurai guards were at the entrance. "Anko, take them out, nice and quiet like." Naruto ordered as Anko flung two senbons with some sleeping poisons at the guards.

The guards were hit and then flopped to the ground. The teams went into the building to find a few scientists and one Hidden Rain-nin that was collecting backup files was destroying the place. The fight was quick and decisive, with the Genin and two Chūnin going in to take the scientist down, like a well-oiled machine. The four Jōnin and fox attacked the Hidden Rain Jōnin. The green-haired Jōnin, realizing that he was out matched, ran like a bat of hell, but not before Anko sent a kunai into his leg. However, he escaped through a secret passage that shut on itself and by the time the Jōnin opened the entrance, he was long gone.

"Forget about him, we have the all evidence here along with the regular files," Naruto ordered. "Anko, Hana and Hayate, you go secure and interrogate the prisoners while I teach the Genin the forensic part of the job. Izumo and Kotetsu, just stay out of the way."

Naruto then got down to business with Ed on her shoulders while she explained the job to the Genin, "Now even though our team deals with a lot of combat situations, that is not what our team mostly do. Actually, this team deals mostly in crime scene investigation, and occasional espionage. We just also happen to take down the criminals as well. That us what usually gets reported on the news along with our odd missions outside our domain like kicking Orochimaru out of Rice Country and the diplomacy of Lightening Country."

The group was taking in everything Naruto explained. "Now the first thing to know about investigations is to look for anything out of place, even if it appears to be insignificant. Now what is the first thing that sticks out about this lab?"

The Genin look around to see that the lab was also like a dungeons with cages that had apparently held poor test subjects since there was bloods and scratch marks on it. Another thing that was off about the lab, besides having extra equipment, it had many different chemicals in the room, some already mixed together in different chemicals except Sin.

"Logically, this place is more than just a simple Sin production lab. It is a testing lab," Shino summed up.

"Also, they were abandoning the place because the scientist was trying to destroy it and their lack of prisoners and victims," Tukiko also added.

"Correct but what this all mean?" Ed asked for Naruto.

There was a silence until Hinata stuttered, "They knew we were… coming."

Naruto actual smiled, "Boom, but how did they know?"

"It is apparent that someone linked with the news in Konoha either informed them or Orochimaru did," Shino stated.

"Wait, someone in Konoha betrayed us," Tukiko stated with shock.

"Doesn't sound too shocking; we have a lot of traitors like Mizuki go to Orochimaru. So it is not that farfetched that some remain to spy," Naruto stated.

"Do you believe we can find the identity of the spy?" Shino asked.

"Doubtful but we may get lucky on finding out Orochimaru's location if he gave the orders to leave this place." Naruto stated as she got everyone to put gloves on and take some pictures of the lab, dungeons, and files.

Naruto then moseyed over to the mixed chemicals and Ed look at the girls to asked, "Pop quiz, what could they be making that is so important, that they risk being captured if not killed?"

Naruto pulled out a piece of chalk and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I want you to perform a chemicals breakdown on these chemicals."

Hinata nervously took the chalk and began to draw a transmutation circle that was design to tell the molecular formula. The formula appeared above one of the circle to read C3H5N3O9 and another read C3H6N6O6.

"Good job Hinata," Naruto congratulated Hinata before taking a close look at the chemical Formula. "Nitroglycerin and RDX, looks like they were making explosives," Naruto commented.

"So this place is not only a Sin and a testing plant, but a weapon plant as well?" Tukiko asked to herself.

"What now Naru?" Shino asked

"Let us check out the files…" Naruto stopped to see Kotetsu and Izumo playing hot potato with a kunai that had an exploding tag on it. "Put that away!" Naruto yelled at the duo but Izumo threw the explosive tagged far over Kotetsu head and landed on some chemicals.

Meanwhile, Hana, Anko and Hayate were trying to revive at least one of the now deceased prisoners until she stammered, "Oh man… Naru is going to chew us out for letting these guys commit suicide."

"How were we supposed to know that these scientists had false teeth to commit suicide," Anko commented.

"Yeah but Naru is going to be kicking our asses unless someone does something even more stupid," Hana stated until they heard an explosive.

"What was that?" Hayate asked as Anko and Hana ran off to the room. They came upon on the room to find Izumo and Kotetsu flattened on the wall, while Naruto was in a dome with her students and Ed.

Naruto then deconstructed the dome to run to the filing cabinet while the Genin were shaking. The files were destroyed since they were near the chemicals that exploded. Naruto then crunched what was left to dust while she walked to the two crowing in a corner.

"You fucken morons!" Naruto yelled as she proceeded to beat the two Chūnin into a pulp while Hana and Anko thanked god and the Genin learned some new curse words.

After Naruto finished beating the two Chūnin to a pulp, she calmed down and looked at Anko. "Please tell me that you found something?"

"Sorry Naruto, the men all committed suicide by using their false tooth," Anko answered.

Naruto twitched and was about to chew her teammates out when Ed called out, "Hey Naru, guess what I have found."

The group wondered over to the secret entrance to find a bloody trail. They ran out to see if Hana could follow a trail, "Yeah, I can follow him. He is going that way," Hana had pointed out.

"That's deep into Wind Country and towards Suna," Anko commented.

Naruto then got to thinking and then got a smirk which made Tukiko groaned, "We are going through the desert aren't we Naru-sensei."

"Yep," Naruto answered before turning to Hayate. "I needed you to go to the Hokage and informed him that we are taking a little detour."

"Roger, (cough)," Hayate stated, "You two will be doing (cough) guard duty for awhile." Hayate indicated to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"No," the two shouted in stereo.

"Either that, or teach at the academy," Naruto stated.

"We will take guard duty," the two answered and ran off with Hayate.

"Is it that bad to teach students like us Naru-sensei?" Tukiko asked.

"You have no idea," Naruto teased as Team Alchemy ran to Suna.

Break

It was three hours later to find that they arrived to Suna and that the trail goes pass the gates. However, they could not continue on the trail because the two guards at the entrance stopped them.

"Listen, we are here to track a criminal that have a hand in the distribution of the Sin drug. I have papers that allow me into your village. So can you let us pass?"

"You Leaf-nins think you can order us around," the guard was about to strike at Naruto until a man with half of his face cover and red marking on his right side stopped them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"They were denying us passage to your village to capture a criminal," Anko answered the man.

"Is this true?" The man asked the guards.

"Baki, she was making a clams saying she is the leader to Team Alchemy." The guard then paled as Naruto showed papers that read 'Naruto Uzumaki-Elric the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist,' and beside it was a picture of Naruto.

Tukiko looked at Baki to say, "They did not even look at the paper to see that Naru-sensei is above Jōnin, and have Sennin traveling rights to anywhere but Earth and Water Country, and their allies."

Baki glared at the guards. "I will talk to you two later. Now explain why Team Alchemy is here."

"We are here to track down a Jōnin that has some files that detail the production and distribution of Sin under Orochimaru." The Sand-nins twitch at the name.

"I see, are you sure that he…" Baki stopped talking when Naruto pointed to a blood trail to Suna.

Hana got a whiff of the blood. "Yep, this is our Jōnin idiot that we traveled all the way through the desert to find."

"What did he look like?" Baki sighed.

"He is a dumb green-haired Rain-nin," Anko replied.

Baki looked at the guards to ask, "Anyone come in that match this description?"

"We just arrived on duty sir. Naruto-sama was the first person we saw. The ones that we relieved are now updating the logs in the tower."

"Well, I guess it is a good thing I was heading to the tower. Follow me," Baki commanded while Team Alchemy followed. As they walked, they observed the odd behavior the village.

However, they stopped to see the Jōnin they were after engaging a red head boy. "You think you can stop me, Aoi Rokushō, wielder of the Raijin no Ken!" Aoi yelled as he pulled his lightening blade out but he was soon captured by sand.

"Gaara stop," Baki command.

"He will prove my existences," the red head stated as he prepared to kill him.

"No I will not die!" Aoi screamed.

Gaara however did not finish off Aoi of because Naruto used her alchemy to slam him out of the sand. Unfortunately, the amount of thrust was too great for Aoi, and he died due to rupture heart and spinal fractures.

"That is enough," Naruto stated which pissed off Gaara.

"You will not deny my existence," Gaara sent his sand against Naruto but she used her alchemy to turn everything in a 1km radius into rock, cutting Gaara off from his sand.

Naruto then appeared right in front of Gaara as he tumbled to the ground. Ed on her shoulder looked into Gaara's eyes. "Hello Alice, long time, no see."

"Alice?" Naruto asked.

"Alice was one of my lab assistants that became the One-Tailed Shukaku sealed within this kid," Ed answered and Naruto got wide eye. Naruto then performed a 'Seal Analyzer Jutsu' to analyzed Gaara's seal.

Her team and Sand-nins surrounded her to see what she was doing. Finally, Naruto finished her scan with a scold. "Who is the idiot that designed this unstable seal?"

Break

It was evening the next day and Naruto was preparing an encrypted letter to the Hokage.

'_To Hokage-sama,_

'_It has been a day since our mission been a success but things are wrong here in Suna. Leaf-nins are treated liked we are an enemy rather than ally. In addition, they have an insane Jinchūriki that their Kazekage refuse to allow me or any other ninja to fix it. As though he wants Gaara to be bloodthirsty monster, so the Kazekage has a reason to kill him or more likely, use it against us. Anko and Tukiko quickly pick up at bars that they are planning something and it is not in Leaf's favor. Therefore, I decided to remain here, fix Gaara's seal and investigate the area. I am telling you in advance encase we are arrested. That all I have except Aoi, the files, and the legendary Raijin no Ken sealed within this letter. Wish us luck Sarutobi. As of right now, my Genin and teammates are collecting the supplies needed to fix Gaara seal. Wish us luck._

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Elric._'

Naruto then put the letter, the files, Aoi head and the deactivated sword into a seal that was on a summon wolf. The wolf accepted the scroll and dispersed to the Hokage's office.

Naruto then got up to see her Genin coming from collecting a jar full of sand, a teddy bear that resembles a raccoon, blood, and flexible metal turned into a skeletal structure by her students. "Good job, I see your alchemy manipulation is getting better. Who made this?"

"Hinata," Shino answered stoically.

"Good job Hinata," Naruto praised, which made Hinata blushed.

"Sensei, how can you perform alchemy without chalk?" Tukiko asked.

"Part of the reason is my bloodline, which allows me to perform alchemy by just clapping or pure thought. However, some abilities like my flame abilities are done by seals drawn on my body and clothing."

"So if we got those gloves, I could cause explosions by a snap of a finger," Tukiko asked with glee.

"Maybe but not the others," Naruto replied.

Hinata to got depressed, thinking she was too weak until Shino asked Naruto to explain.

Ed was the one to answer while Naruto pulled out a book on advance alchemy with pictures of each alchemy sign. "Well during my time, alchemists were all over and were recruited from talented individuals to family techniques that Naruto or I could never perform. One such family technique is Mustang's gloves. Another is Armstrong's techniques of turning any material into a speeding bullet. A third is an alchemist that died in the Isabel War with the ability to vaporize or turn water to Ice with drawn symbols. Then there were Lyra's ability to use a necklace with a spinning center to create wind and water to attack people at high speeds and create a defense that even the Hyūga's Heavenly Spin could not match. Not sure if it pass down the blood or just how their brains are wired. But I can't do them and Naru could do Mustang's ability due to circumstances."

The Genin were deep in thought about what their abilities could be when Anko ran into the room with a blessed necklace. "I hope your happy brat. Those priests couldn't keep their hand to themselves."

"I am sorry but Hana is getting Gaara and I didn't want to be groped. I will send Shino to the next one we visited. I sure some priestess will be happy to see a hot man," Naruto teased and Shino sorted of blush.

Anko laughed but said seductively, "Nah, how about a massage when we get home." Anko smirked as Naruto blushed.

It was then that Hana came walking in with Gaara, and a girl with green eyes, blond hair tied into many notes and a very developed body. "Hello Gaara long time no see. And who are you young maiden?" Naruto asked the blond.

"I am Gaara's sister Temari and I am here to make sure nothing bad happens to my brother," Temari stated bluntly with Gaara looking both surprised and almost happy. Happy that someone wants to help him and she cares for him.

"Well, besides the pain of the demon being separated into a different body. He should feel no pain and can sleep," Naruto replied. "I should know since Ed was the nine-tailed demon sealed inside of me." Naruto statement shock Temari and Gaara.

"I can live with pain if it gives me a normal life," Gaara told Naruto before moving into the circle Naruto made.

"Well as normal as a ninja life can be," Naruto stated as she got everything ready. Naruto looked at the others. "I need you guys to leave and stop anyone else from entering this room. If the seal is interrupted, Gaara could die."

Temari was shocked for a moment before she threatens, "You better hope my brother survives.

"Okay mother hen, now shoo," Naruto told Temari as the group left the room. Naruto then told Gaara, "Here comes the pain," before activating the array. Gaara began to scream.

Break

On the outside, the others heard Gaara screamed and Temari almost ran in until meek Hinata stop her while stuttering, "Naru-sensei said if the seal is interrupted. Gaara could die."

Temari reluctantly back down but not before she notice her father, the Kazekage covered completely in robes, Baki and his two guards walk up. She silently cursed for she suspected why he is here. "What is going on?" The Kazekage demanded.

"They are here to fix Gaara seal," Temari stammered.

"How dare you disobey me and let some foreigner mess with my weapon," the Kazekage hissed like a snake.

Anko got suspicious and she sniffed the air to smell snake muss. She then looked into the Kazekage eyes to see that they were yellow snake liked eyes. Anko snarled before charging the Kazekage and ripped his veil and some of his face off. Everyone was shocked and scared.

"What are you doing?" Hana demanded.

However, Tukiko saw something was missing. "Where is the blood?"

Sure enough, there was not a drop of blood on the floor or clothing. The group looked up to see it was a snake like man with pale skin. Anko grinned

"Hello Orochimaru," Anko said with a sadistic smirk.

"Anko. I should have known you would sniff me out," Orochimaru snarled while his two guards revealed to be four ninjas.

"Where is Kazekage-sama?" Baki demanded before jumping away.

"Fool wouldn't work with me to destroy Hidden Leaf due to the alliance with Hidden Cloud. Also, I needed a new village since the last one kicked me out. So I decided to move in," Orochimaru stated before her got his sword out. "Of course, now that you know. I needed to kill you all including little Naru-chan in that room."

The Sound 4 then went to engage the Jōnin. While the Jōnin were busy, the Genin got in front of Orochimaru to stop him. Temari and Tukiko attacked Orochimaru to distract him while Hinata got on the ground to draw an alchemist array with a penny and a ring while Shino got out a pair of gloves to draw Armstrong's ability. Both for some unknown reason knew it work and they needed something more to stop Orochimaru. Meanwhile Temari and Tukiko did a good job of holding Orochimaru off by combining fire and wind Jutsus

Eventually, Orochimaru finally got past their firewall and slammed them to the wall. "You are lucky I promise to kill little Naru-chan first and I have needs for you little Uchiha."

Orochimaru then moved up to Hinata unopposed and loomed over her to asked, "Ready to die girl?"

Hinata just shook her head while she activated the array to spin the objects onto and create a wind barrier to slam Orochimaru into the wall. On the opposite side of the corner, Shino used the gloves to send a chunk of it flying into Orochimaru. It injured Orochimaru by hitting a place no man wished. Orochimaru was down for a minute.

Long enough for Naruto open the door and surprised to see a windshield. "Hinata!"

Hinata deactivated the array and said very quickly, "Orochimaru-is-here-and-he-tried-to- kill-us-all-but-me-and Shino-stopped-him-while-you-fixed-Gaara."

Naruto catching all that looked for Orochimaru to see him leaning over in pain. Naruto then narrowed her eyes before turning her right arm into a sword and her left nails grew into long blades. Naruto then charged Orochimaru at full speed. Orochimaru saw this coming, evaded and fought back with his sword Kusanagi. He began to worry since his sword did not damage Naruto's weapons.

When Naruto actually cut across his chest, Orochimaru move away and ordered, "Retreat!" The sound four and Orochimaru disappeared.

It was then that Gaara got out of the room to say, "I am going to sleep."

Gaara then fell on the floor asleep, which almost gave Baki a heart attack until he heard a masculine screams, "Get off me Alice!"

Followed by giggling, "I knew you come back to me, oh Ed baby."

Everyone looked to the door to see Ed crawling away from a raccoon dog named Alice clinging to him. Naruto could not help but laugh while Baki had the 'What the Fuck Happen,' face.

Break

It was the next days when Gaara was awake after his twelve-hour sleep. Temari was sitting next to him, Alice in his lap, and the other Genin beside him. While Anko, Hana, Baki, and Naruto with Ed on her shoulder. Ed was looked to see Alice wink at him and Ed shudder.

"Well, you will be happy to hear that I am now the new Kazekage," Baki told Naruto.

"That good, now all that left is when I'll talk to the Hokage and our Daimyo to hopefully scare your Daimyo into keep your village economically afloat," Naruto replied.

"That makes me even happier that the Hidden Sand forces decided to scrap the mission Orochimaru planned and now wanted in our Bingo Book," Baki stated. "I am also happy that Gaara is able to be sleep."

"Hopefully your village will be kinder to him unlike his brothers who ran to the hills and screamed when Gaara slept," Naruto told Baki who wished that Gaara's brother wasn't his student.

"Well, I think it is time for us to leave," Naruto stated as she stated to get up.

"It was nice to meet you," Baki shook Naruto's hand before Team Alchemy walked out while Baki talked to two of his three Genin.

Near the gates Team Alchemy was preparing to leave when Temari got up to them and gave Naruto a bear hug while Gaara walked up behind. Alice was on his shoulder waving at a shivering Ed who jumped on a shocked Hana. Tukiko saw this and was about to yell at Temari but Hinata beat to punch.

"Get off of her!" Tukiko never thought Hinata's voice could be loud or this angry.

Temari got a smirked and looked at Hinata like, 'I am taking your sensei home for some fun,' which infuriated Hinata even furthered. Gaara however came up to thank Naruto while blushing and controlling Alice, "Thank you Naruto for giving me a life."

"No problem. Are you going to the Chūnin exams?" Naruto asked.

"That is what Baki wanted to talk to us about. We will be going there with gifts to prove Suna is interested in peace." Gaara told Naruto.

"I am glad, see you at the Chūnin exams," Naruto smiled at the two Sand-nins while Alice winked at Ed.

Naruto was about to leave until Temari yelled, "Wait!" Temari then got in front of Naruto to say, "To remember me by Naru-chan and a gift Gaara wish to give you." Temari then gave an affectionate hug Naruto and a kiss on the checks. If Hana, Anko and Shino were not holding Hinata and Tukiko, Temari would be dead.

Temari stopped and walked away swinging her hips while Gaara raised his eyebrow. Anko along with an angry Tukiko dragged Naruto away with an ultra shy Hinata, and weird out Hana and Shino.

Eventually, Naruto regained her senses enough to stop the team to talk to them. "Yesterday, you Genin proved that you were valuable members of this team. If it was not for you three and Temari, I would probably be dead with my concentration on Gaara. So, to show you my gratitude, I have gifts that I built for you three."

Naruto then pulled out to give gloves like Naruto's to Tukiko. Also Shino got replicated Armstrong's gauntlets, and finally a necklace like Lyra to Hinata. The necklace Naruto herself put on Hinata who was blushing for parse and motherly affection.

"I am glad you three are my students and when we return, I will be teaching you three how to control your abilities." Tukiko was yelling happily while Hinata nearly fainted and Shino smiled. That was until Naruto asked, "What is this?"

Naruto then pulled out a black bra that was a size to big for her but fit a girl like Temari perfectly. Then Hinata began stuttering, Hana, Anko and Shino backed away, and Tukiko charged at Naruto and started their attacks. Ed in the background was laughing like a maniac.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think. In addition, please show you have some love for this story.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Since the Clan children getting heavy training in their clan houses, it would not be hard to train them to be Chūnin in a few weeks. Also being taught Shadow Clones increased the amount they know and their levels to perform more and more clones would increase their chakra levels.**

**2) Naruto is not a lesbian but Bi-sexual, also I have not decided on who the pairing if there is one except it will not be Sasuke, Itachi (Ramen girl and Itachi) or Kurenai (Asuma and Kurenai). Remember, opinions do matter on whom Naruto get paired up with, which will be focus later in the story.**

**3) I am a fan of the CSIs, NCSIs, Bones, and Poirot, so you will see a bit of all them within this story since Naruto's team is an investigation unit. **

**4) RDX is the explosive ingredient in C-4 explosives.**

**5) I though it be fun to have Shino have Strong ability since their personalities do not mix. **

**6) As a fellow man, I feel sorry for Orochimaru. As a human being, I say hit him harder.**

**7) I always though Hinata fell in love with Naruto because he/she was nice to her with no ulterior motive.**

**Beta reader's corner: **yo, I felt like introducing myself, of course, you might not read this if raw666 decides he doesn't want my words polluting his story, but I wanted to do this just in case and say that I will be doing a rotation of beating as in I won't beta for the same story twice in a row unless under extreme circumstances, so go read Raw666's other stories too. Also I might comment on the chapter sometimes and maybe answer some reviews that are directed at me, though it's doubtful there will be. Also I'll be bantering with Raw666 here bouncing ideas off of him, since I'll be too lazy to write a PM, so don't worry about that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Murder of Kyogou Hyuga

Naruto: the Fullmetal Fox

Chapter 5: The Murder of Kyogou Hyūga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did in this case it would a squad be like CSI. **

**Beta Reader: None, she still editing and could not wait. Sorry for bad grammar ahead of time and hope to fix when she is done editing. **

It has been two weeks since Naruto's team returned and learned to control their abilities. Now, Naruto, Hana, Tukiko, Shino, and Anko was spying on a secret 'training' between one Hinata Hyūga and Hinata's mean longhaired mini-me, Hanabi Hyūga. Hiashi set the match up. "Alright, it is time to see what you have learned under Naruto's apprenticeship. Begin."

Hanabi charged at Hinata, but Hinata skillfully evaded Hanabi's strikes repeatedly. This was getting Hanabi tired and angry, while Hinata remembered what Naruto told her last week about being nervous on fighting her sister Hanabi, 'Do not be afraid to hurt your sister. Because in practiced, she can be healed up and get stronger because of the pain and humility. However, you let her defeat you again and again in practice, then she will be over confidence in the field and when she loses, you better hope they kill her, because the alternative is worse.'

Hinata took those words into herself and counter attack hard, forcing her sister back despite her gentle fist style being too ridged. Hanabi getting frustrated and was about to do an advance, 'Eight Trigram sixty-four Palms**,**' but Hinata countered with her Alchemy to create the perfect wind defense and knocked Hanabi away. Hinata then sent the wind flying to Hanabi to send her into the wall. Hinata then struck Hanabi to disable her much to everyone shocked and Hanabi's anger.

"Winner, Hinata," Hiashi stated with a hint of prided but hid it. "Looks liked she is worthy of being a member of the Main House."

An elder however disagreed, "Hiashi, this girl is week. She could not beat her sister with the Gentle Fist. She had to use an outsider technique."

"I believe Kyogou that an ability that can defeat your most prize techniques is more important than how good she is at an archaic style like the gentle fist." Naruto stated while she and her group got out of hiding. "Besides, she did something I couldn't do and I damn proud of her unlike you guys."

"How did you get in here?" Kyogou

"Your security sucks," Anko had answer for Naruto.

"Besides, you think we would miss Hinata big day. Clan laws be damned," Tukiko stated.

"And we wanted to make sure you don't commit another _murder_," Hana emphasized murder while the Hyūga elders flinched.

"There was no murder two years ago, despite your best efforts to prove that servant boy and my stupid daughter died because of the seal," Kyogou stated with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah, then explained to me what happen to their seals?" Naruto questioned made everyone quiet.

Then Hiashi ended the conversation, "I believe we are done talking about the past. Let us enjoy the refreshments laid out for us."

The elders and Hiashi with Hanabi in his arms walk to the table. Meanwhile Team Alchemy stayed behind with the Genin asking questions. "Hinata, do you know what they were talking about?" Tukiko asked.

"I am not sure, I been kept out of the loop since I was considered weak," Hinata stammered.

"Senseis?" Shino questioned.

"Hey Anko, Hana, can you tell them. I hate to be reminded of a failed mission," Naruto told Anko and Hana before leaving with Ed.

"It started two years ago, a year after Naruto developed a seal to remove the Cage Bird Seal and the Hyūga clan rejected it. There a was a brutal murder at the Hyūga Clan, where two branch members killed each other and are initial finding suggested the seal was used. However, unlike the usually pain it cause, the bastard activated the berserker part of the seal that made the branch members kill each other," Anko started too explained.

"The two branch members were Kibou, a peaceful activist that made cases to remove the Bird Cage Seal, and his lover Kahou, Kyogou's daughter." Hanna added which shock the group.

"Why was Kyogou's daughter given the seal?" Tukiko asked.

"She was considered weak like me but unlike my father; he had put the seal in hopping to kill her," Hinata answered with a stutter.

"Hyūga females don't get the seal unless they are considered to be extremely weak. Mainly due to the fact that a female brain is wired differently and the seal kills one out of three girls," Hana explained.

"She was one of the few that did survive," Hinata stuttered. "It saddened me because she was nice, unlike Hiai her twin sister. Also, since I was a Main Branch and she belonged to Hiai and Kyogou, I couldn't see her as often."

"Anyway, we needed the bodies to show that the seal was responsible but the Hyūgas wouldn't let us collect them for autopsy saying that they don't want their bloodlines secrets revealed. Therefore, Naru made a challenge to Hiashi. If she won, the bodies would be turned over to us but if Hiashi won, she must agree to be a private tutor to all Main Branch Hyūga children." Hana told the group.

"Hiashi thought it was going to be easy to beat a thirteen-year-old. It was his over confidence that lead to his humiliating defeat," Anko added bitterly.

"Well anyway, the Hyūga clan gave us the bodies eventually, but after the seal was destroyed and we lost all chance to convict Kyogou," Hana told the group.

"Wouldn't logic suggest that since they removed the seal, that the Hyūgas are responsible?" Shino asked.

"They said that during burial, they removed the seal which is true. And since it is a common practice, we could not charge them for the crime. So the files were put in storage and the Hyūgas' ruled it as a 'seal malfunction.'" Hana quoted with her fingers 'seal malfunction.'

"Because of this, Naruto is very emotional about the case as it is one of the few that she never solved it." Anko stated and the Genin looked down. The party continued until midnight and the group parted ways.

Break

In a bar pass midnight was Kyogou drinking himself to a stupor. He was talking to a young Hyūga with white eyes and black hair, "I tell you boy, your cousin should have been put into the branch family long ago. However, your uncle took mercy on her and made her a ninja. Then when I think I could removed that weak girl, that demon bitch Naruto took an interest in her and made her something that could be consider strong and now the other elders are thinking of making her the heiress again. But I will have the last laugh and I will make damn sure that bitch will not make Clan Head. Just you wait boy."

The Kyogou then got up and left the boy there as he was stumbling down the streets. He did not make it far until he heard someone and turned around. "Oh it is you. What are you doing here?" He got no replied from the stranger. "What are you doing? No don't…"

The assailant hit Kyogou in the chest and he fell to the ground and caught out blood. The assailant left the area as Kyogou died on the cold ground alone.

Break

At 6:00 a.m., Naruto got a call from her phone, which she grudgingly answered, "Hello."

"Naru, it is me Anko. We need you down at 44th street, ANBU found a corpse. It is Kyogou Hyūga."

Naruto immediately got up and said, "I am on my way!"

Naruto then quickly got dress, pick up her Genin and Ed. They made it to the scene to find Anko and Hana there. Naruto then asked, "What do you got?"

Anko was the first to replied, "He was found this morning at five a.m. by a passing ANBU squad."

"Time of death?" Naruto asked.

"Around three to four hours," Hana stated.

"Caused of death?"

"Rupture heart, I am not for sure how but there is a red mark over his chest. I think you know what it means," Hana pointed out.

Hinata looked and knew what it was. "It's a Gentle Fist strike," Hinata stammered.

"Wait, he was killed by another Hyūga?" Tukiko asked.

"That would explain his face. The look of shock and betrayal," Shino stated.

"So the joy of a loving family killed him," Ed replied sarcastically.

Break

The Hokage was at his office with Naruto, feeling then years older than he actually is. "So from your preliminary findings, it was a Hyūga that killed Kyogou."

"Yep," Naruto simply replied.

"This is what I need more headaches. Do you have suspect list?" The Hokage asked and the group pulled out a long list.

"We have all the Hyūga branch members since he likes to use the seal, a lot. Most of the elders who want to rise in positioned. Most of the liberal activist who wanted to remove the seal since Kyogou is one of the few people that stop any movement to remove the seal. And finally, most ninjas wouldn't mind seeing him dead."

"Well besides the non-Hyūgas, you named three fourths of the Hyūga Clan. I hate my life," Sarutobi said sobbing his eyes out because of the paper work it would cause.

"We need permission to investigate the clan house to lower the number of suspects," Naruto stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"I give you the warrants," the Hokage then filled out of the sheets. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Anko with a few ANBU is at the bar interrogating the bar tender about Kyogou and if anyone talked to him before his death. Hana is performing an autopsy on Kyogou with the Genin observing. You know, to break them in."

"Here are the warrants. Naru-chan pleases do me a favor and do not harass the Hyūgas. I rather keep their bitching to a minimum so I have less paper work."

"No promises," Naruto stated while she left with the Hokage slowly crying at the mess this case will cause, not to mention the paper work.

Break

Meanwhile, Hana was beginning to cut into Kyogou with a cutting tool. She was explaining to sicken Genin what she is looking for. Hana then open the chest up to removed a rupture heart and talk to the video camera.

"Subject was killed by a precise Gentle Fist strike to the heart." Hana then turned to Hinata. "At what level do you think the user had to be to cause this damaged."

Hinata nervously looked with Tukiko helped her to keep her from fainting. "I say my level. Just above standard Branch House Member leveled but not a master level like most adult Hyūgas."

"So that rules most of the Hyūgas out in both the Main House and Branch House," Tukiko stated.

"Well, for the branch. The only one skilled enough is my cousin Neji while in the main house is most of the students," Hinata stammered while Hana analyze his blood levels.

"He has a BAC of nine percent alcohol in his system. He was not much of a threat to his would be assailant. Hello here." Hana looked at a piece of chest and pulled out a long nail. "Looks like are killer broke a nail." Hana then looked at the group to asked, "Who wants to tell Naru everything I discovered."

All three green Genin raised their hands and Hana giggled. "Hinata, since you already learned internal organs from your medical training at the hospital. I allow you to tell Naru."

Hinata nodded and leaved to find Naruto at the clan house talking to a thirteen-year-old pretty Hyūga girl that was petting Ed. "So, your father was ranting about Hinata being considered for the position of Heiress again."

"Yep," the girl named Hiai replied kindly. "Father, thought it was too foolish to allow Hinata to be the heiress again."

"You are not against this," Naruto asked.

"No Naruto-sama," Hiai replied. "I admired her for not giving up and hope she change the clan for the better once she becomes clan head."

It was then Naruto heard a knock on the door. Both turned around to see Hinata there and Hiai smiled at her. "Naru-sensei, we have the results of the autopsy." Hinata then explained everything Hana told her.

Naruto looked at Hiai and stated, "I see you recently cut your nails."

"Yeah, I notice they were getting too long," Hiai told Naruto nervously while she gave Ed back.

"Interesting, thanks for your time," Naruto thanked Hiai before leaving.

"Hinata you said that Hiai was the mean one?" Ed asked. "She seems nice."

"Yes she was mean, but it has been two to three years since I saw her though," Hinata stammered.

"I am going out of a line, but I assume it was around when Kahou died?" Ed asked.

"Yes it was, but I do not understand why Hiai changed so drastically. She always thought she was better than everyone else was, treated Kahou as if she was her personal slave, and did not care if she died. She was like her father."

Naruto then complicated until she heard commotion outside. The two ran outside to see a black hair Hyūga boy being restrained by two ANBU. Hiashi was in front yelling, "What is the meaning of this."

"Hiashi, your nephew Neji Hyūga is charged with the murder of Kyogou Hyūga and conspiracy against Hinata Hyūga," One of the ANBU replied.

Neji looked shocked and then when he saw Hinata, he yelled, "You did this! It was not enough that you got my Uncle killed; you now unjustly accused me of murder! Why don't you die like the weakling you are!"

The ANBU knocked Neji out and took them away while Hinata stammered, "Neji-Nii-San. He can't be the killer."

Anko came up to explained about how they integrate the bar tender and he explained that the guy was talking of making sure Hinata never become Heiress, and the boy he was talking to was Neji. Naruto then created a Shadow Clone. "You go to the archives and look for everything that has to deal with Cage Bird sealing. Let us see if we can put light on who is truly guilty"

While the Shadow Clone ran to the archive, Naruto, Anko and Hinata left to the interrogation office.

Break

Ibiki, as man with multiple scars was beginning to interrogate Neji. "Neji Hyūga, care to explain why you were with Kyogou before his death."

"I don't know, I was just there and he said he had something important to discus before it went blank," Neji stated.

"So, you were not talking about killing Hinata?" Ibiki asked.

"Why should I bother? She would get herself killed for being weak," Neji stated.

"I see you have some broken nails," Ibiki pointed out.

"Yeah, I always break my nails fighting or practicing with Team 9. Guy-Sensei is a hard instructor."

"Really, well that pretty good excuse. Well then, the nail broken off on Kyogou shouldn't match with your DNA then." Ibiki got up and left the room to leave Neji to sweat.

Ibiki then walk up to Naruto to tell her, "He is telling the truth. He doesn't know about the conspiracy or who killed Kyogou."

"Yes I know," Naruto replied to the shocked group.

"You knew?" Shino asked for the group.

"Yes, Neji has no reason to kill anyone and even though he hates Hinata. He doesn't want her dead, just-"

"Humiliate me," Hinata finished softly.

"If that the case, then why did he listening to Kyogou?" Tukiko asked.

Naruto was quiet until she smiled as her clone finally dispersed. "I think I know why. Hinata can you make a Shadow Clone?"

Hinata nodded and made a Shadow Clone. Hinata then took the clone and told Hinata, "Sorry."

Naruto then escorted the clone to be in front of Neji which angry him greatly. Naruto then spoke up, "So you did not want to kill Hinata here."

"Why I would care for a weakling?" Neji asked.

"Well you must be angry because Hinata is now the heiress to your clan."

After Naruto said those words 'heiress,' Neji became a berserker and attacked Hinata with full force. When the clone fell down and puff, Neji also fell down at the same time. Naruto went to check him and yelled, "Hana, I need a medic."

Hana ran with the Genin, and she was busy keeping Neji alive. Anko looked at Naruto to asked, "What happen?"

"As I suspected, Kyogou put a voice delay berserker seal on him," Naruto explained and the rest pick up.

"Logically, since Kyogou hates Hinata as the heiress, it activates when someone indicates that Hinata is the heiress or head of the clan," Shino stated.

"Yeah, and it also appears to shut down his mind after he kills Hinata," Tukiko pointed out.

"So Neji kills Kyogou when he finds out he has been manipulated," Anko stated with Tukiko agreeing.

"That is not Neji-Nii-San style, he would most likely report it to Hiashi so he could remove the command," Hinata stammered.

"I know who the murder is." Naruto then looked to Hana to asked, "Well Neji be alright and awake for tomorrow."

"Yes," Hana replied.

"Boom, sound like tomorrow we find a killer," Ed stated for Naruto.

"And solve a two-year-old case," Naruto added.

Break

In a room was filled with Hyūga elders, Team Alchemy, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hiai, Neji and the Hokage with his two ANBU guards. "Greeting honored guest. It is time to solve three murders."

"Three, I thought only Kyogou died?" an Elder asked Naruto.

"No, Kyogou died not only for the attempted death of Hinata, but also the hidden murders he commented two years ago."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"However, let me begin our tail on the night of Kyogou's murder. Kyogou was planning to kill Hinata using Neji as tool. However, Kyogou never knew that are killer was following him. When are killer found out about the plan, in a fit of rage, are killer cornered Kyogou as he left the bar and killed him. Because Kyogou was planning to kill someone that are killer admired and Kyogou's secret that lasted two years. Two years since Kyogou had Kibou killed for loving Kyogou' heiress." Now everyone was quiet. "You see Kibou was a lover not with Kahou, but instead Hiai."

"That is preposterous, a main house member can't fall for branch member!" an Elder yelled.

"No you are lying, he never loved me," Hiai stammered.

"I know he didn't, after all I said Hiai. Not Kahou." Now everyone except Ed went wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" Kahou asked with a stammered and put the elders further into shock.

"It was simple. You were not sad when your father had died because he had abuse you for a long time if your burses are any indication. Hinata also pointed out your personality does not matched; you were too nice and respectful. Finally, it was Kyogou told us in sorrow and claimed his daughter died due to stupidity, not weakness. He didn't care for you until you became heiress once he removed the seal using a new technique I developed."

"How did you know he used the technique?" Hiashi asked Naruto timidly.

"Because the scroll I made can tell me how many seals have been remove. Imagine my surprise to find it was used once." Naruto looked at the revealed Kahou, "Your sister used you to keep their relationship a secret while Kibou used this relationship to convince Hiai to remove the seal. Then one day your father found them making out, and in a fit of rage, had Kibou kill Hiai. Then he removed and destroyed yours and put it on Hiai to keep it a secret. A secret that build up with all the pain until that night you killed Kyogou when you heard his plan to kill a person you admired. After the murder, you cut your nails and destroyed any trail pointed to you while leaving Neji's trail clear as day."

Everyone watch as Kahou began to lose it. "He was bastard, even after he removed the seal. He still likes to hurt me." The elders where shocked by Kahou's actions. "He also was too embarrassed with me so he kept me lock up. I wanted to be free along with the branch and I knew Hinata was our only chance. Hiashi never cared about the branch and Hanabi wouldn't remove the seal and removed Kyogou from power."

"So why didn't you just report it?" Tukiko asked.

"I was too afraid. No one would believe me and I would have been killed. I knew I would die by his supporters' hands. So I left a trail pointing to Neji to be lock up or killed to save Hinata," Kahou stammered.

"You plan to kill Neji-Nii-San? How could you?" Hinata screamed

"I'm sorry Hinata but I had no choice. I'm sorry Hinata." Kahou then kept saying it repeatedly while the ANBU took her away.

"Well, I think she should charge with temporary insanity and sentence to rehab to help with her abuse." The Hokage suggested.

"Agreed," Hiashi answered with the majority of elders because they felt sorry for her and disgusted what went under their noises.

Everyone was leaving, until Hinata walked up to Neji to say, "I am sorry Neji-Nee-San that you got involve."

"You're sorry, well if you weren't so weak maybe I wouldn't have gotten involve!" Neji yelled which cause Hinata to leave and cry.

Naruto looked at Neji and snarled, "Good job Neji. You just insulted the one of the few people that prevented your unjustly execution in this crime."

Naruto and her team left to find Hinata while Neji received disappointed looks from Hiashi and a little from Hanabi. Hanabi would have given a darker glare, if she did not concentrated on using all her willpower to stay in place instead of running after them. She hoped Team Alchemy help her sister since she realized she never could.

Meanwhile Hinata finally stopped to sob when Naruto, Tukiko, Hana, and Anko came up to show their support by hugging her while Shino stayed in the background and Ed rubbed against Hinata affectingly. Naruto was the one to break the silence to say, "Don't worry Hinata, we are here for you."

Hinata cried in joy as she hugged Naruto back.

Break

It was the next day that the group was up to prepare for some more training. "Alright class it is time for some training since we notice your taijutsu needed to practice, except Tukiko." Ed stated.

"I will be teaching you, some snake ninjutsu to go along with the intercept style," Anko stated as she dragged Tukiko away.

"Shino, I take you since my style work with grabbing and your gauntlets would work well with that." Hana pointed out while taken.

"Now as for you Hinata, the Gentle Style is the worst style for you to have. So what I am going to do is teach you two things. First is turning your chakra into blades and secondly teach my style you saw when I fought Orochimaru." Hinata was slapped jaw as Naruto begin the lessons of fighting.

Ed was in the background smiling because Naruto was proving to be a good teacher.

Break

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake was reading a newspaper that reported another case solved by the great Naruto Uzumaki-Elric. Nothing he has not seen already, but what truly got under his skin was the fact that Team Alchemy Genin was reported to have completed their second A-rank mission after Suna. It infuriated him further to see that she was considered to have the best Genin team this year followed by Inferno's while he, Kakashi Hatake is tied between Kurenai's support team and Asuma's team. He decided that tomorrow he request for several high rank missions and prove his team is the best and watch Naruto get beaten in the ground while he laugh at her.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and summons I created. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Also, a special thanks to writer vampknight364 for picking up my Elemental Star Challenge with the story: Naruko Umbra. Please check it out and other pick up one of the two challenges found on my portfolio. **

**Author Notes**

**1) To those who thought I was going to do a mission for Wave, I want to say ha, ha. I decided to be in the village for a murder investigation to emphasize that they are an investigation unit. Besides, I always did want to do a little Agatha Christine Hercule Poirot and CSI moments. **

**2) The BAC levels may seem small but not really, for thirty-five percent level will kill you and California, four percent is the minimum level to have while driving.**

**3) Ed does not talk in company because it seems weird to have a talking fox, especially in a village attacked by a demon fox.**

**4) Naruto will be teaching Hinata the most because she is the one who needs the most help and is like her main apprentice, while Tukiko is Anko's and Shino is Hana's.**

**5) What stupidity do you think Kakashi will unleash?**

A) I have unleashed a Pool on my portfolio to see who are favorite OC from this story and Elemental Star. Please go and vote.

**Pool**

**Tukiko Uchiha - 20 **

**Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer - 11**

**The Uzumaki Clan - 7 **

**Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer - 6 **

**Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans - 5 **

**Bastila and Revan Roth - 4 **

**The Mother's Follower - 3 **

**The Seer Clan - 2 **

**The Kokuei Clan - 2 **

**Inferno - 2**

**New- Kyogou, Hiai, and** **Kahou Hyūga – 0**

**New - Raven Hunter - 0**

**Artistic Challenge**

**To anyone that can draw, I have a challenge to you. Draw one scene from one enemy, one ally and one tool from any of my stories. Please inform me so I can post on my portfolio.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Raven for an Eye

Naruto: Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 6: A Ravens for an Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist even though it would be cool, more so with the Fullmetal Alchemist.**

In a distant village in Fire Country, two kids were running around having fun. They were playing a game of chase until they saw a flock of ravens and went to chase them off. However, when the ravens flew off, it revealed a corpse picked apart by the ravens, and a knife was in its chest.

Break

"Hokage-sama I know it has been asking for a week, but I am telling you I think my team is ready for a C-Rank mission," Kakashi told the Hokage who was annoyed at Kakashi for being two hours late.

"Really, and what makes you so sure?" the Hokage asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"The fact that I have a prodigy team and others have been given C-rank missions," Kakashi answered the Hokage.

"Be as that may, you can't just-" The Hokage was interrupted by a beeping noise. The Hokage then press a button to ask, "Yes?"

"Sir, Naruto is here," Raido stated over the intercom.

"Send her in." The Hokage then looked at Kakashi. "Hold on for a moment."

Naruto then walk in front of the Hokage, "You summon me Lord Hokage."

"Yes, on a town near the broader of Fire Country, a corpse of a wealth merchant named Onkei was found with a knife stuck in his chest," The Hokage told Naruto who raised an eye brow.

"So, can't the locals figure out who done it?" Naruto asked.

"Naru, the corpse was found with a flock of ravens taking it apart like a bunch of vultures. The council fears it is a sign that Itachi Uchiha had a hand in the man murder. Or at least someone with the Raven Contract," The Hokage told Naruto while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I doubt it is tied to Itachi, he would burn the corpses, not feed it too ravens. However my team will investigate it since it may prove interesting," Naruto then got up and was about to leave but Sasuke got in front of her. "Can I help you Genin?"

"Take me with you. I need to kill my brother if he is there!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Yeah, he need to kill his brother," Sakura blindly agreed with Sasuke.

"Get out of my way Genin," Naruto told Sasuke with a bit of venom.

"I need to defeat him and I won't let some bitch to-" Sasuke stopped at mid rant because he was in between two long sharp nails from Naruto's left hand. Her nails had imbedded itself into the wall behind him.

"Don't think you can demand a thing from me, Genin. You are no match against me. And as for your brother, when I fought him five years ago, I was little below his level. Since then, we both have gotten stronger, so if we do fight again it will be a coin toss on who would win. Therefore, what chance do you have if I can kill you in a second before you realize it? Besides, I don't want a mentally unstable Genin on a mission." Naruto then retracted her nails and left a petrified Sasuke behind while she went home to get her team.

The Hokage then sigh. "Kakashi, come back next week. By then your Genin will hopefully gain some common sense and I will give you a low C-rank to test your Genin out."

Break

It took a day for Team Alchemy to arrive to the scene and were greeted by the local sheriff, "Hello Leaf-nins, I am Keiten, the sheriff of these parts."

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Eric and this is my team. We are here to investigate the murder of Onkei," Naruto said while pointing to group behind her.

"I suppose you want to view the crime scene?" Keiten asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Hana answered for Naruto.

"Good, follow me," Keiten to an area of the scene.

"I assume the body of Onkei was move to a facility?" Hana asked.

"We don't have the facilities for a crime lab since the nearest outpost is half a click away and only have a complement of eighty soldiers and twenty samurai since we are no near any countries with a military force. So we took what is left of Onkei's body to the hospital's morgue," Keiten.

"How much is missing?" Hinata asked with a stutter.

"Half of it is missing, including the eyes, tongue and other parts," Keiten stated while looking at the report.

"How do you know that it was Onkei?" Hana asked Keiten.

"Because he is the only not accounted for in town."

"Hana, Shino, could you two find any remains. Mostly the big organs like heart, liver and eyes," Naruto ordered Hana and Shino to do.

Hana got her two dogs out while Shino had her bugs spread. While the pair was working on finding Onkei remains, Tukiko asked the sheriff, "Anyone wanted Onkei dead?"

"Who doesn't," Keiten blurted out.

"He wasn't well like?" Anko asked Keiten.

"Oh no, he always contributed to the town and has a strong investment in it. No, what I mean is the fact that many of the local businesses have a claim on his fortune since he has no heir or heiress."

"Greed is a very powerful thing," Ed told Naruto quietly.

"I think I found something Naru-sensei." Shino brought the group up to a raven nest with an eye worked into the nest. Naruto swatted away the raven to retrieve the green eyes.

"I wonder how far are the body parts are spread?" Anko commented to herself.

"Pretty far, I bet some of them are in neighboring countries," Tukiko stated.

"Why did the ravens take him apart?" Hana whined.

"They take what they need and nothing more," Tukiko answered Hana.

"Make sense, for the raven quoted, 'Nevermore,'" Naruto stated to herself.

Break

Naruto was in a mansion looking over the painting of Onkei, a brash old man with brownish white hair. While Naruto was looking at the painting, Hinata was looking around and Anko was integrating the butler with Tukiko assisting, "So, you say that Onkei was a very private man."

"Yes madam, he rarely left his study unless it was business," the butler answered Anko.

"So, any enemies he created?" Tukiko asked the butler.

"No madam."

"Anyone benefit from his death?" Anko asked the butler.

"Yes, three merchants: Jon, Lee and Tzu. Jon gets the majority of his profits."

"Tell me Mr. Tou, was Onkei ever happy?" Naruto asked while pointing to the pictures.

"No mama."

"Did he seem like he was always home sick?" Naruto asked Tou.

"Why yes. I never understood why though," The servant replied.

While Naruto was thinking, Anko asked, "Anyone visit Onkei before he disappeared?"

"Why yes madam." Mr. Tou began to tell his story. "A man came in full cloak told me that he was a representatives of this organization that started with an A and was here to see Onkei. I informed master Onkei and he seemed frantic and told me to let him in. As the man talked, I notice master Onkei was afraid while the other man was cold and emotionless. He then left the study but not before tearing a piece of his cloak. Then the master left that night in a frantic."

"Do you have a piece of this cloak?" Anko asked.

"Yes I have it right here," Onkei then hold up a dark blue piece of cloth with a red cloud.

Everyone was wide eyed and Anko summed up what everyone thought, '_Itachi._'

Break

"Could it really be Itachi-sama?" Tukiko asked while the group was walking to the hospital to see what Hana and Shino had determined from autopsy.

"No, I really don't think so," Naruto answered Tukiko.

"How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked with a little stutter.

Naruto did not answer for they arrived to the hospital and Hana was waiting outside with Shino. "Well?"

"From what I can tell by the eyes pupils and what remains of his rupture arteries. I say this man died an hour before ravens started picking on him," Hana gave Naruto the low down.

"So, whoever did this couldn't just summon them," Ed stated. "How could they get attracted?"

"Will since it is there season, a person using a very specific frequency in their Chakra plus or sound can attract ravens," Tukiko informed the group. "Anyone with Chūnin level chakra control or a recorder could do it."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was killed with pinpoint accuracy. Logic suggested it was a shinobi that killed them," Shino answered Naruto.

"You know there is a lot of evidence that points to Itachi," Anko commented.

"Weasel-Kun would not risk his mission for this," Naruto off hand commented. Naruto then slapped herself on the head when she realized what she said.

"Mission? Weasel-kun? What is going on?" Tukiko asked.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before looking at each of her Jōnin before looking on the Genin. "What I am about to tell you is top secret and if you tell anyone about this, then all parties in that conversations will be killed. Do you understand me?" The Genin nodded yes to Naruto. "It started when I was little kid, before I joined Hidden Leaf's ranks and lost my arm. Itachi was one my ANBU protectors and did his job well unlike a certain one eye pervert. During that time, he was also a spy."

"A spy?" Tukiko asked Naruto.

"Yes a spy. Currently on the organization called the Akatsuki and formally a spy on the Uchiha clan," Anko added before Naruto continue.

"You see, the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the council and the Hokage. Mostly do the mistrust by higher ups in the council and their pride. Sending in a bunch of ninjas to quell the rebellion would mean civil war and possibly the civilians calling a blood hunt on the Uchiha. So to prevent the unnecessary deaths, Itachi would go in and kill the traitors while the survivors would stay protected."

"Does aunty Mikoto know?" Tukiko asked Naruto.

"Who do you think organized the safe zones?" Ed answered for Naruto.

"Could it be possible Itachi was order to kill Onkei as a message for this Akatsuki?" Shino asked.

"I don't know. I need to get a message to the Hokage to find some things out." Naruto then use alchemy to create a familiar steel armor.

"Hello little sis, girls," Al greeted Naruto and her group and Naruto twitched.

"Hey Al," everyone but Naruto replied.

"Hey girls, need my help for some training sessions?" Al asked the group.

"No Al, we need you to deliver a message," Ed answered Al.

"A message?" Al then asked.

"Yes, I want you to check with the Hokage to see if Itachi had truly been in the area. Also to see if this cloth is belonging to the Akatsuki or if it is copy," Naruto told Al before disappearing in the ground and headed to Konoha.

"You think this is a fake?" Hinata asked Naruto without a stutter, which made Naruto smile.

"I am not sure but too many things don't add up and Itachi is not clumsy enough to tear a piece of cloth off and leaving it behind. It seems more and more like someone painted a picture to point at Itachi," Naruto commented.

"So, now we interrogate the merchants?" Ed asked.

"Boom," Naruto stated before they headed to a small town. In front of them were the three well dress merchants they were looking for.

The brown-haired man with green eyes was arguing with his two fellow merchants, "I am, sorry but I need to get out of dodge Lee."

"Think what you are doing Jon. You are leaving a village that depends on Onkei revenues," A black-haired man name Lee explained to Jon.

"I don't care, I have only moved here two years ago and my only friend just died," Jon exclaimed.

"Tzu, say something," Lee told this stoic black-haired man.

"Lee, we don't have a right to tell him what to do with his money since he inherits it," Tzu explained.

"Hello, can we talk to you guys?" Hana asked while interrupting the group of merchants.

"Yeah what is it-" Jon was about to rant but stopped in mid sentence when he notice the Leaf headbands. "Sorry, I didn't realize Leaf-nins arrive to our town. I assume you are here to investigate Onkei's murder under the dreadful hands of the Akatsuki."

"How do you know about the Akatsuki?" Anko asked.

"We are a border town, every criminal from the lowest bandit to big criminal origination deal here for information and black market items," Tzu explained.

"Do most merchants sell illegal goods?" Anko asked the group.

"I would be lying if I said no." Lee answered for the group. "A lot of people living in these broader towns depend on smuggle goods for their economy unless there is a major military base nearby. However, most merchants would not buy or sell anything completely illegal so they get the town into major trouble." Lee stated.

"So, you think Onkei provoked the Akatsuki?" Tukiko asked the group.

"I wouldn't know, but I am not all that surprise since he was responsible for crashing so many illegal activities in these parts and ignore some," Lee stated while looking at Tzu.

Tzu twitch a little before telling the Leaf-nins, "I need to return to my shop and so does Lee. Good day Leaf-nins," Tzu bowed before leaving with Lee.

Allowing them to go Anko then started to interrogate Jon, "So Jon, you said you were close with Onkei?"

"Yeah, he helped me settle in this village and helped me set up shop. Maybe it has to do for a fact that he was foreigner too. He came from the south," Jon explained to the group.

"Did he always seem home sick?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he did but he couldn't leave unless he wants to give up the majority of his fortune since it was heavily invested into the town due to his contracts," Jon admitted.

"But you can?" Shino asked Jon with a monotone voice.

"I didn't sign the contracts so I can do whatever I want with the money."

"Did he have an argument with anyone lately?" Hana asked.

Jon looked around before getting up close to tell Team Alchemy, "Well, just between the two of us. He had an argument with Tzu on getting some illegal merchandise that is taboo to this village. A merchandise that most countries outlawed and Fire Country has almost zero tolerance."

"What kind of merchandise?" Anko asked Jon.

"Human merchandise."

Break

It was late at night and the group was performing a stakeout while waiting for Tzu. Hinata was the first to speak up in a hush stuttering voice, "This doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked Hinata.

"I don't think Tzu killed… Jon," Hinata stuttered the last part as if she was not sure Jon died.

"I agree, his eyes are just as green as you Genin but we must investigate regardless of our felling and see if he does deal in human trafficking," Anko admitted.

"Quiet, he coming out," Ed shushed the group as Tzu walked out.

Tzu then walked out into the woods with the group following in the shadows, not leaving a trace. After a few minutes of walking, Tzu finally lead them to a field where two shady men had in chains with thirty people, mostly children and woman. "I see you have brought them," Tzu said with an emotionless voice.

"Yes thirty slaves like last month, most are from worker camps in Rock Country as promise," the slaver told Tzu.

"Here are thirty-thousand Ryo. A thousand Ryo for each slave," Tzu handed the slavers the money and were proceeding to count when they heard a clap.

Rocks walls form around the slaves to prevent their escape. Naruto and her team then come running out and the slavers screamed, "Run! Leaf-nins!"

However, they did not make a step before Anko and Hana subdue them. Tzu yelled, "Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes," Tukiko said before decking Tzu. "We are taking down some greedy slavers."

"Let us take them to interrogations," Naruto order the group.

Break

In the interrogation room, Anko was trying to take apart Tzu but he remained quiet while Tukiko informed what Anko got of Tzu associates, "Apparently Tzu is a frequent buyer for the last six years and buying over thirty slaves a month. They don't know what happens to the slaves but they think he trains them and send them somewhere else."

"What a scumbag," Hana stated but Hinata disagree.

"But his eyes show someone sad, not with regret," Hinata stammered and Naruto without Ed on her shoulder silently agree.

"Yes, sad that he got caught," Tukiko assumed.

"Hello," Keiten interrupted the Nins while walking in with a brown-haired woman. "This is Tao, Tzu wife and she has some information to tell you."

Tao walked up with fire in her eyes, "You need to let Tzu go, he is not a bad man."

"He bought slaves," Tukiko told Tzu.

"Yes, he bought slaves like me to free them," Tao stammered and everyone was shock.

"It started when he went on a business trip to Rock Country and he was taken to conduct business in a labor camp own by a client and he met me. He offered to buy my freedom but the client informed Tzu he only sells mass quantizes. Therefore, he bought me, and thirty others, mostly children. He then freed us in Fire Country. He felt so good that he began his scheme of buying slave through his client in various countries. I stayed on and help until eventually I fell in love with him and we got married. The rest is history."

Naruto was quiet for a moment until she finally got up, went into the interrogation room, and told Anko that she will take over. Anko reluctantly got up and Naruto took her seat. "Tzu, why didn't you tell us about your scheme?"

Tzu sighed and asked, "My wife told you?"

Naruto nodded and Tzu continue, "Then you should know my life is over."

"What do you mean?"

"Fire Country is very strict in buying slaves, so the likelihood of me getting executed is high. Even it wasn't, I just lost my dream of being a hero."

"I don't follow?" Naruto was confused.

"All my life I wanted to be a hero, not a big one but someone who did some good in the world. I tried being a Ninja but could not use any form of Chakra above civilian level. Then I tried to be a samurai or a solider but found out very quickly that I was not meant for combat. So I had to take up the family business and I hated it. Sitting back, let corrupt people getting rich, and not do a thing. That was until I saw my angle Tao and finally became what I wanted, a hero that save people from a life of servitude. But now it is over, once you report that you caught two slavers dealing with me. I will lose clients on both sides of the fence." Tzu finally broke down and Naruto comfort him as best as she could.

Once Tzu collected himself for a moment Naruto to ask, "I take it Onkei didn't agree with your hero business."

"No, he was concern for the ramification the town would receive. Which is funny, he never cared for the town, just the money he collected."

Break

"I feel sorry for Tzu, Naru-sensei," Hinata told Naruto with the rest agreeing.

Then out of the corner, Ed ran up to them. "Al came back and gave this message to you girls."

Ed then pulled out a scroll strapped on his and handed to Naruto. Naruto read it over and look grin. "I take it is bad news?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, none of the Akatsuki were anywhere near Fire Country. They were in Rain Country giving their report for a week."

"So we are back to square one?" Anko and Tukiko asked at the same time with a sigh.

"Well, now is the time to think. We are obviously missing something," Naruto stated. "You know, let us take a brake and do some sparring. I take the Genin while Anko and Hana spar each other. No lethal techniques and you can't use your bugs Shino."

The group nodded and the Genin got ready to fight. Naruto got into her stance and Tukiko charged at full speed and attack using the intercept style. Naruto began to block Tukiko while Shino follow up with his metal gauntlets while trying to punch or grab her. However, the two combined were not enough and Naruto kick both away. While the two skidded away, Hinata got into the fray with her new style she learned from Naruto. However, unlike Naruto who use metal blades, she formed chakra blades and trying to cut Naruto's chakra coils to stop the flow of chakra.

However, even that was not enough to scratch her so Hinata to use her Alchemy to send Naruto away with her wind vortex. Shino got up to send a rock bullet through alchemy at his sensei and Naruto use her alchemy to create a strong rock wall to stop the bullet. However, that was all a distraction to use 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu' to sent the fireball against the rock wall. Then to give it more power, Tukiko use alchemy by snapping her fingers to create a massive explosion, which made the Genin wide eye.

"You think you were a bit over board?" Shino asked Tukiko how was shocked and worried she may have accidently killed her sensei.

However, that was not case when Naruto revealed to be all right with a 'W**ind **Style: Wind Shield Jutsu' protected her. Tukiko then try to use her alchemy but Naruto countered by using her flame alchemy to dispersed Tukiko's Alchemy. The Genin though collectively, '_Shit,_' when Naruto snapped her fingers a second time and sent them flying with an explosion.

By the time the smoke cleared, the Genin laid spread out and defeated. Anko and Hana rushed to the field and asked, "What happen?"

"Tukiko tried to get me with a combination of Alchemy and fire Jutsus but prove unable to beat me," Naruto stated.

Anko walked over to Tukiko to tell her, "You don't beat a master at her own game," before helping Tukiko up.

Hana went to check on Shino while Naruto went to Hinata. Hinata was rubbing her eyes while Naruto stated, "Sorry about that but don't worry. Your eyes will be back to normal…" Naruto stop midsentence while Hinata blush. Naruto then hit herself in her head repeatedly with her metal head. "I had been so stupid." Naruto then got up and started ordering everyone around, "Anko, I need you to collect Tao, Tzu, Lee, Keiten, Tou and Jon to the estate tomorrow morning. Hana, I need you take something very important from the body we found."

Break

It morning the next day and Team Alchemy was in the study with everyone Anko collected there as well. "Good evening honored guest and now it time look upon the looking glass. This case started out interesting. From the start it has been one of accusation and dedicated to painting a picture that it was a criminal organization that killed Onkei."

"Didn't the Akatsuki kill Onkei?" Lee asked Naruto.

"No, let's just say our Intel pointed them far away from Fire Country. However, we are losing topic, then a picture was painted that Tzu killed Onkei to hide his enterprise to free slaves. However, Tzu is no killer. Therefore, who would want Onkei dead? Everyone in town including Lee wanted Onkei dead for his fortune and all free slaves would kill him to protect the operation. Also, any criminal organization he ruffled feathers with would want him dead. However, they are only suspects for the greatest deception. You see, Onkei wasn't the one killed that night, but someone else."

"What?" the entire room stated.

"How do you know!" Jon yelled at the group.

"Hana, hand me the eye," Hana did and Naruto held up the green eye. "This eye belongs to corpse found that night. We could not use it to identify who it is but we could determine it came from the body. Now what color is the eye?"

"Green," Anko stated.

"Now what are Onkei's eye colors in that painting," Naruto pointed to the painting.

The group looked at the painting and realized they were wrong color. "There blue," Hinata stuttered.

"Correct," Naruto smirked.

"Why would Master Onkei fake his own death?" Tou asked.

"You see I suspect that Onkei if that his real name has been deceiving this town for a long time with such a skill that only a ninja could do. This ninja has been slowly accumulated vast fortune to use to either help or overthrow his former homeland."

"How do you know that?" Jon asked.

"He comes from down south which are unstable countries including the major country Water Country. Any who, originally he was planning to just accumulate the money but before he could, he was force to sign contracts that prevented him from pulling his money unless he was dead and someone in his will could collect his money. So Onkei came up with a new plan that made him become friends with his victim and made a will that allows him to get most of his fortunes. That victim that was later lured into the forest, killed with pinpoint accuracy, and then attracted the ravens using a Chakra pulse. Isn't that right Mr. Onkei or should I call you Jon."

Before Jon could react, Hinata hit him in the back of the neck to cut his chakra and Anko used her snakes to restrain him. The 'Transformation Jutsu' dispersed and Jon revealed to be Onkei. Hana got up to take Onkei away in a shock room while he scream, "Damn you, damn you all to hell!"

Break

"So Onkei faked his death to take the majority of his money away?" Tzu asked Team Alchemy.

"That right, Onkei never existed. This fellow was your average no name ninja from a poor minor village and was planning to accumulate vast sums to make his village rich," Anko answered Tzu questions.

"But what about Akatsuki man?" Tou asked with Lee and Keiten waiting for an answer.

"I suspect that it was a clone or someone hired to wear the cloak and was instructed to tear a piece of intentional to point at the Akatsuki," Naruto answered Tou. Tou, Keiten, and Lee left satisfied.

"What will happen to the money now?" Tao asked for her husband.

"Well." Hana smiled. "The money will be evenly distributed among all the companies in the area including your enterprise of freeing slaves."

"What are you talking about?" Tzu asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear? The slavers made a run for it last night and were killed with the records being destroyed while the slaves that were freed didn't know their future owner," Naruto told Tzu who was shocked and Tao hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, thank you," Tao said to Naruto with excitement.

"I am glad but it is not time for us to go. Take care," Naruto told Tao before leaving.

Team Alchemy walked until Tukiko asked, "I can't believe you lied about the whole slavers being killed."

"Yeah about that, we weren't lying," Ed told the shocked Genin with voice that was dead serious. "They did try to escape with an escape we devise for them and we killed them while destroying the records at the same time."

"Why?" Hinata stammered.

Naruto sighed, "You have to understand that we as ninja do things that are evil and if we are lucky, it would be for the greater good. Besides, I would gladly sell my soul to devil for freedom." Naruto then speed up.

"You are lucky that we can refuse some of the more evil missions," Hana told the Genin before they all left back to Konoha.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on the new Clans and your opinions on the case. In addition, please show you have some love for this story and review.**

**Pool Results**

1 Tukiko Uchiha -39

2 Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer - 28

3 Bastila and Revan Roth - 11

4 The Uzumaki Clan - 11

5 Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer - 9

6 Clan Heads of the Nature and Roth Clans - 7

7 Raven Hunter - 7

8 The Mother's Follower - 5

9 The Seer Clan - 4

10 The Kokuei Clan - 3

11 Inferno - 3

12 Kyogou, Hiai and Kahou Hyūga - 2

**Author Notes**

**1) Yes, Kakashi is an ass in this story and Sasuke is not bright when it comes to common sense. He figures since he is an Uchiha, he is elite to everyone around his age. Yes, that includes Naruto even though she is one of the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Countries.**

**2) Keiten: Criminal Law Book, Onkei: benefit, Jon: John **

**3) Border towns are basically like the wild west and even we had bases out their when the Native American population was quieted down under a just in case scenario.**

**4) Rock country is set up to be similar to that of Sparta state, which has everyone outside the military state capitol and Iwa work as slave unless they are adopted into the military.**

**5) The fight was just for fun to show what level the Genin team was at.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Genin

Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 7: Stupid Genin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist and this was not my original idea, it belongs to the great and powerful EroSlacker.**

**By the way: Reviews=Love=Faster Updates and fixes in stories when you complain about specifics.**

Running down the path, Team Alchemy was heading down a specific road to catch a cretin one-eyed man's team. '_Kakashi you moronic bastard,_' Naruto thought as she remembered the debriefing she received.

Break

It had only been a day since Naruto and her team returned and just as they enjoy their breakfast when the Hokage called the team for their next assignment. The Hokage was giving the debriefing with the two elders behind him. The Hokage started by handing a bunch of folders before explaining the situation, "Yesterday, Kakashi had taken his Genin team on their first C-rank mission to protect the bridge builder named Tazuna. However, half way to the sea, they encountered two missing-nins from Hidden Mist, the Demon Brothers."

"Those two are under the direct command of Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist," Hana explained to the Genin.

"Correct, apparently he is under the employment of a billion heir tycoon named Gatō who moonlights as a wannabe gangster," the Hokage explained.

"So I take it Hatake returned and we will continue the mission with search and destroy orders?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Not exactly, Kakashi decided to continue the mission. He did not even call for reinforcements. We found out about the situation due to a squad retrieving the corpses of the Demon Brothers with a note that Kakashi left behind." The Hokage's answered got everyone quiet.

"Is he insane or just stupid?" Anko asked with a bit of venom.

"I bet he was kissing up to my stupid cousin," Tukiko commented with a hint of rage.

"What are our orders Hokage-sama," Shino spoke to detour the teams' anger.

"Your orders are-" an elderly woman was about to order the teams but Sarutobi interrupted the two.

"Your orders are to protect the bridge builder Tazuna by any means necessary. Also your secondary objective is to kill Gatō, and destroy his organization."

"Well do our best," Hinata stammered.

"At your leave," Naruto saluted and left the room but motion the team to hear what the elders wanted.

"Why didn't you tell them to protect the Uchiha, Hiruzen?" the old woman asked.

"Because I do not consider anyone more important that a team needs to be sent to save them. If I thought that way, I would never let Naru step a foot out of Konoha since she is one of the most valuable ninja we have Koharu, Homura," Sarutobi commented while puffing while the woman named Koharu and the elderly man, Homura agreed.

"I suppose you are correct, her bloodline, seals and this new form: Alchemy has proven to be indispensable to the Hidden Leaf," Homura nodded his head.

"I still think she needs to be married off to jump start a new clan in the Hidden Leaf," Koharu stated while wiggling her wrinkling nose. "Despite taking appetencies in the study of Alchemy, she is still too valuable to lose unless we want her new bloodlines to disappear forever."

"I will not force her to marry anyone besides I don't think anyone could," Hokage commented while Naruto thought, '_If I do marry, it won't be anyone that you control with your greedy hands esteem elders._'

End Flashback

Hinata then broke Naruto's musing to report, "Naru-sensei, I see a dock up ahead, and there is someone ahead and I don't see any chakra. I think the man is dead."

"Right, Hana and Anko, can you take point?" Naruto ordered while Anko and Hana nodded.

Hana and Anko ran up ahead to boat dock and found a body of a dockworker. Hana examined the body while Anko kept an eye out. When the rest of team arrived, Hana gave them a report, "One entry in the heart and a deep cut. The size and angle of the neck wounded suggest a sword slashing at thirty degrees. I believe the stab in the chest came next to make sure the victim was killed."

"This is worst then the Hokage thought," Tukiko stated.

"We wasted enough time," Naruto then summoned two huge black wolves with two tails. "Runners, I need you to cross the river and to our targets house as fast as possible."

The wolves nodded as they group jumped on top and ran across the misty river but stop when they saw the ruins of a water battle. "Kakashi, always the copy cat," Naruto then dismiss the wolves in favor of walking to make sure they were ready for battle.

"A thousand jutsus and he didn't even use one rock style jutsu," Anko commented.

"What?" Tukiko asked.

"Earth beats water while water beats fire," Hana explained.

"I know that, it is the basic of elemental Jutsus. I meant why didn't Kakashi use an Earth Jutsu if he has copies of some?" Tukiko clarified.

"Because he is an idiotic copy cat that also a dog to the council. He believes he can beat everyone by just copping them," Ed answered the group.

"You don't like him?" Shino asked.

"Like Ed said, he is a dog to the council and we don't see eye to eye. Also, the fact he is the reason I no longer have a right arm by letting a mob attack me at a young age doesn't hurt," Naruto replied.

"Did he really?" Hinata stammered.

"Yes. Although to be fair, he let the mob attack me in hopes that it would actually kill me." Everyone was quiet as the group followed the path to a house in the woods that was once an Inn.

Naruto then open the door and a kunai was thrown at her at high speeds. However, Naruto had caught the kunai and had thrown it back. The kunai Naruto had cut the check of a dark hair Genin. "_Uchiha,_" Naruto said 'Uchiha,' in disband. "Identify your targets first. You are lucky that I was not a civilian or a Genin. Otherwise you be charge with war crimes and first degree murder."

At that point, all of Team 7's Genin froze in place at the speculation but Sasuke quickly got out of it believing the Council would protect him from a mistake like that. The civilians however were worried if the team would accidently kill them now and hope this team was better. "Hello, my name is Hana and this is Team Alchemy." Hana then introduce the individual teammates and the civilians were relieved that they got three competent Genin, two Jōnin and second highest rank ninja.

First, to step up was a blue hair woman to introduce themselves, "My name is Tsunami and this is my grandfather Tazuna." Tsunami pointed to an elderly man in the corner with grey hair that seemed to develop more wrinkles due to stress than old age.

"Pleasure to meet you guys," Anko greeted.

"Indeed," Shino added.

"Hey Tsunami, can you point to where Kakashi is staying?" Naruto asked,

"Sure, he is up stairs, first door to the left," Tsunami answered Naruto while pointing to the stairs behind her.

"Thank you," Naruto thanked Tsunami before turning to the Genin. "Alright you Genin stay down here and keep an eye out while we Jōnin discuss strategy."

While Team Alchemy and Sai complied, Sasuke followed by his pink hair puppy disagreed. "Hey, don't ignore me, I am Uchiha and I should be there."

"Yeah," Sakura yelled in agreement.

"Sasuke don't think you can order me around. My team except your fellow Genin out ranks you and your sensei. So if I order you both to dance like a chicken, you both better start flapping," Naruto explained.

"You can't insult me or I'll-" Sasuke never finish because Naruto started to yell at him while dishing out killing intent.

"You can't do anything to me, I out rank you in status, skill, and strength. The council cannot touch me since I only answer to the Hokage. And finally, if you do not shut up, I will confine you to this house until the mission is completed or better yet, I can send you back to Konoha. So choose wisely."

So for once in Sasuke life, he shut up and Naruto with Anko and Hana walked up stairs to Kakashi room. However, before he went up the stairs, Sai stop them. "Can we help you Genin?" Anko asked.

"Yes, I thought you may want to hear about what happen after our team encountered the Demon Brothers." Sai then explained how they meet up with Zabuza and the two fought. How Kakashi was trapped in a water dome and Sai was force to free him at the last moment. Finally, Kakashi beat Zabuza with mind games and do a high level jutsu faster. Then as Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza when a hunter-nin throw two senbons at his neck and took the body away while Kakashi collapse.

Naruto went wide-eyed at Sai's information and ran up stairs with Anko following while Hana thanking the Genin before joining her fellow Jōnin. The team went into the room to find a deathly pale Kakashi was up against the bed. In his hands was an orange book with a blonde hair woman that looks like Naruto in an erotic position under the title, 'Make out Paradise: The Alchemist Warrior.' Kakashi looked up to see Team Alchemy walk in and started to pale even more when he saw an angry Naruto.

"Oh hey Naruto, I was just…" Kakashi stop midsentence to see Naruto grab his book and skim through a few chapters.

Naruto was not please after reading through it to find several straight and yuri scenes that were dedicated to her relations that were either one time make out or long term relationships. Knowing the author, Naruto mumbled, "I am going to kill Jiraiya when I see him."

Anko looked over and smiled after reading a scene the lovely snake mistress Ano team up with the Tsum the queen of the dogs on the heroin Naruko in some intense lovemaking. Anko then wrapped her arms Naruto to whispered, "You know, maybe next time we should do all that instead of just making out with each other while drunk."

Naruto was blushing like crazy while Kakashi was shock that the latest and most popular 'Make out Paradise' was based off Naruto's love life. Hana was even more piss off because Jiraiya put her mother and her teammates in the book. However, Naruto closed the book and put it away.

"Alright Kakashi, what were you thinking continuing this mission without even calling backup." Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Well you see, I put it to a vote and my Genin voted to continue," Kakashi explained.

"Since when is the hierarchy of our military consider a democracy like the civilians. I always thought it was a dictatorship and the superior officer is the law. You should know that since you were ANBU," Naruto told off an angry Kakashi who was reminded of his lost rank.

"Well since they are here we might as well use them. What have you taught them?" Hana asked but Kakashi got deathly quiet.

"Kakashi, answer the question," Anko ordered.

After a moment of silence, Kakashi gave his answer, "Team Formations."

"And?" Anko asked but Kakashi put his head down as an answer.

"AND YOU SENT A GENIN TEAM ON A C-RANK MISSION WITH SUCH LITTLE TRAING!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "I knew you were incompetent but this takes the case!" Naruto calmed down before asking her team, "Boot camp?"

"Boot camp," the Jōnins agreed.

"Now we have only one or two weeks to train your Genin up on chakra control, combat, discipline-" Anko was cut off from Kakashi.

"My team doesn't need discipline," Kakashi tried to defend his team. "And what did you mean that we have only a week or two."

"Well to answer your first point, I don't consider a team that you have to threaten to comply with said order. Also, your Uchiha didn't even try to identify his target when he throws a kunai at me!" Naruto then huffed before she had calmed down.

Anko then continue for Naruto, "Now to answer your second question, me and Hana each have a question. What do hunter-nins do to the body once they kill a target?"

"And what is senbon needless use for?" Hana added.

"Well, hunter-nins cut off the head on the sight and destroy the body while senbon needless are use to disable…" Kakashi mind click to Naruto's answer. "Zabuza is still alive."

"Very good Kakashi, and as reward you will get a nice cookie treat," Naruto stated while patting his head.

Kakashi sighed as he asked, "Can it be Chocolate chip."

"We'll see," Naruto stated before getting up to leave with Kakashi's book in hand.

"Hey. What about my book?" Kakashi asked.

"I am sorry Kakashi, but you need to rest and you would not sleep with such a temptation. But if you want it so badly, well I make you work for it," Naruto told Kakashi who was crying hysterically while she laughed hysterically and threw the book under Kakashi's bed so he had to get up to get.

Break

It was a normal fogy morning for the Genin of Team Alchemy but too early for the Genin of Team 7, who ignored the alarm, woke up by Anko's snakes. Anko then had the Genin go through training while Hana was discussing with Naruto possible locations of Gatō and Zabuza's basses. Kakashi was reading the book he retrieved thanks to Tsunami checking on him. The Genin did a lighter workout for Team Alchemy since they were lowering their standards for Team 7. Team 7 with the exception of Sai, were extremely exestuation much to the disgust by everyone else including the meek Hinata.

"Alright you lazy maggots! Sound off!" Anko order but two Genin noticeably mumbled.

This piss off Anko and she sent multiple kunai and snakes at the Genin that were quiet. "I can't hear you all."

"I don't know what I've been told!" The group shouted.

Then Sasuke yap while painting up a storm. /he slowed down until Anko sent more kunai at him. "Why are you slowing down Uchiha? The snake is non-poisons. Don't tell me the Uchiha can't take pain."

Sasuke Uchiha glared but speeded up while Sakura was felt like she was going to die. They ran two more laps before they return to the house while Naruto was sipping sweet tea with Hana. Naruto looked up to a fresh Team Alchemy, a tired Sai and the rest of Team 7 collapsing in the chairs around the dining table.

"Why do our Genin look like they had a walk in the park while the Genin of Team 7 minus Sai looks like shit?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we did only a third of Team Alchemy workout," Anko answered Naruto who twitch and Hana scowled while Team 7 Genin were shock.

"When Kakashi said he only trained his team in team maneuvers. I expected him to train them physically too," Hana mumbled while the Genin and Anko began to eat breakfast provided by Tsunami.

"Well, apparently not and the so called geniuses couldn't keep up," Anko commented with Sasuke growling but not as loud as Naruto.

Naruto looked at her Genin before stating, "I am not going to allow our Genin to be hold back due to Kakashi's incompetents. Anko, you will take Kakashi's Genin while I take ours to be train. Also, if Sai prove to be strong enough in your opinion, I come pick him up when I check on you. By the way Anko, you will show them how to walk on trees with chakra; you will not encourage them unless I say so."

Anko nodded sadly while all the Genin paled; including the ones Naruto are taking. "Um sensei, are you sure we can't go with Anko?" Hinata spoke first in a quiet muffled voice.

"No sense, I feel good and I really want to train you for some reason," Naruto answered in a cherry voice while walking away. Naruto voice made Team Alchemy's Genin shuttered.

"You are damn lucky, cousin," Tukiko commented to Sasuke.

"What? Surly Naruto-_sama_ is not a worst slave driver then that snake bitch," Sakura screech with Sasuke nodding quietly.

"Normally you would be correct but not since Naru-sensei is in the mood and angry," Shino commented with a shuddered.

"She sometimes scares Anko when she is in the mood but worst when she is extremely angry," Tukiko commented while Hinata nodded at Tukiko's comments.

"Come on out my little Genin, we are not wasting what little light we have," Naruto ordered and team Alchemy Genin run out leaving Team 7 behind with Hana and Ed.

Sai looked around to see Anko is gone. "Where is Anko?"

Hana looks up with Anko running down the stairs with a smirk. "All right maggots; let's get a good run in the forest."

And with that order, Anko chased Team 7 outside while Hana yelled, "No encouragements Anko, Naruto orders!"

Hana sit back with Ed finishing his meal when she heard the stairs creak. She looked up to see Kakashi coming down on crutches. Hana could not help but laugh at Kakashi distraught face. "Looks like the scarecrow lives."

"Where is Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe she is making your team catch up to the level they should be." Hana then got an evil smirk. "She took something didn't she?"

"She took my precious," Kakashi hissed. "And it took me awhile to get it back so I could read it and she just came in and took it." Kakashi began to cry.

"Um, I got to go, bye." Hana ran out with Ed while Kakashi broke down crying.

Break

Anko was watching the Genin through the fog with great frustrations. Sakura got walking up the tree in one try but did not reach the top since she had so little chakra so Anko was having her go up and down several times but Sakura was adamant on doing the minimum. Then there was Sai who already completed the exercise as well the more advance water walking, and was proving it by going up the tree back flipping to show he done a more advance control. That itself is not a problem. The problem is one jealous Uchiha who lack of control, and extreme frustrating made it so five steps before he blew himself off. So Anko was teaching Sai chakra balancing while keeping the others going.

She was on her last nerves when she yelled, "Come you lot! Naru was in better shape at the age of six. In fact she would have left you in the dust."

"But sensei were tired," Sakura complain.

"You have only been at it for forty minutes and it not too much strained walking up and down a tree," Anko counters Sakura's complaint.

Sakura was about to retort when Naruto came into the clearing. "So, is Sai ready for my training?"

"Well he is about up to speed with our Genin on Chakra control and I think he will last just as long on physical work out so I believe you can take them," Anko answered Naruto who nodded.

"Very well, I will take him. How are the other Genin?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, they are in poor shape and will need some incentive to even work out." Anko looked at the two Genin with one resting instead of keep going while the other stood there glaring.

"Fine, you can use your incentives to get them working," Naruto told Anko who was giddy while the two Genin began to pale.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Sakura asked, "Um, Naruto-sama, when you were six and did these excursive, How long did you last?"

"Well when I was getting in shape, three hours of running up and down and when I got in shape six," Naruto replied and it shock Sakura.

Naruto walk out while Anko turned her attention to the two Genin. She was shock to find Sakura running up and down and so Anko decided to create a shadow clone to motivate Sasuke with kunai, shuriken and snakes while she pop open a book to read how Naruko dated the warrior Iruu (Iruka).

Meanwhile Naruto was walking with Sai when he started to asked questions like what his training would include. After Naruto answered a few questions like the training they will do, she asked Sai, "So what level of training has Danzō put you through, since you're a Root ANBU?"

Sai was shocked. "How did you know I was Root?"

"Well there were the little things. For example, it was the fact you have high chakra level and control compare to other clan heirs who get extra training from their clans. Second is how well you are in shape despite having a lazy Jōnin like Kakashi, whom I bet did not teach them proper exercises to do. Plus you move like ANBU and have dozen concealed weapon including a short bladed on your back between one of the scrolls you have. Finally, I identify you as Root because you are faking your emotions and only Danzō could sign an ANBU up as a Genin."

Sai gave his fake smile. "You are correct Naruto-sama. Your skill at deduction is unmatched."

"What I want to know is why Danzō sent you here. Is it to watch over Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sai.

"Yes, Danzō-sama feels that Sasuke loyalty is questionable and I am assign to kill him if it proves to be true," Sai answered Naruto.

"Figures, Danzō were always paranoid for his own good but in this case I agree with his decisions. I do not believe Sasuke should have been made a Ninja without going to a psychiatrist that will not stop until he is fix or sent to an insane asylum," Naruto commented and Sai actually crack a true smile.

"That why Danzō wants you to be Hokage," Sai stated which cause Naruto to stop in her tracks.

"I thought Danzō wanted me to be his weapon," Naruto counters Sai's statement while she went back to walk.

"He wants both. He wanted to train you to be perfect tool for Konoha and get you away from Sarutobi and his stupid belief in peace," Sai answered Naruto counter comment.

"So why all of the sudden he has a change in heart?" Naruto asked.

"Danzō realized that while you still wish for peace, you are not an idealist like Sarutobi. You know you cannot trust the people to do the right thing like Sarutobi. He also thinks you realize that emotions can get you and others killed," Sai answered Naruto's question.

"Well I believe more that it is the wrong mindset and emotions can kill you. Emotions like mercy and friendship are needed because without those emotions, there is no trust and no trust will make you on the receiving end of failure and weakness in yourself and others."

Sai then commented, "But Danzō-sama said emotions are weakness."

"Sometimes is true but not always. In fact, we are driven by emotions to be stronger. One example is Granny Tsunade, whose anger makes men quiver in their shoes. Then there is the fourth Hokage, whose anger made Rock-nins run to the hills while his happy attitude inspired many to fight and beat the enemy. Then there is me whose consider the strongest living Ninja. And I can tell you right now that sometimes listening to your heart or your feeling will get you far and keep you alive every time," Naruto explained which made Sai think and come to realize that the elites where driven emotional to be better and wonder if Danzō was wrong about emotions.

Sai continue to think as Naruto brought through mid afternoon fog to a scene of Team Alchemy Genin exhausted and battered while lying on the ground trying to recuperate. Sai began to sweat when Naruto spoke up, "Well since the team still needed time to recover, why don't we have a little sparing to get you up to strength. After all, a good heart will get you only so far if you don't have the skills to back them up."

It was then that Sai and the other Genin were in a world of hurt.

Break

It nearly dark outside and Hana was not one happy camper. "Damn it, I got poison ivy all over me. I can't believe you let me lay in a pile of poison ivy," Hana sneered at the fox Ed and her three dog companions while trying not to scratch.

"Were sorry okay, the dog didn't know how sensitive human skin is and I forgot what poison ivy smelt and look like since I didn't have to worry about for a very long time," Ed tired to calmed Hana down while the dogs bark in agreement.

"Yeah you're sorry. You don't have to spend a few days in bed trying not to scratch yourself," Hana commented while trying so hard to ignore the itchiness all over her body.

"Whatever, we need to report back to Naruto on our findings," Ed suggested and Hana agreed before they run to the house.

They came upon to see that all the Genin in their seats tired and battered from training Naruto and Anko gave. Although Sakura looked better than the other Genin and Sasuke looked the worst due to the snakebite marks. Naruto got up to greet Hana but Hana stop Naruto from getting close.

"Naruto I got poison ivy," Hana told Naruto and she cringe.

"Go up stairs and take a bath. I will be with you shortly to put some medical cream to lessen the itching and decrease the healing time by a day," Naruto explained and Hana nodded.

"Can you bring Anko to help as well?" Hana then lowered herself to whispered, "I've got something to report."

"No problem; Anko." Naruto nodded to Anko.

Hana went up quickly followed slowly by Naruto and Anko who went to retrieve a medical scroll, leaving the Genin unsupervised. By the time Naruto and Anko arrived to the bathroom with the medical scroll, Hana was already in the shower.

"Look likes Eboshi we were well prepared," Naruto commented.

"I think Tsunade added a few new items," Anko added while holding the new medical cream Tsunade was developing.

"Oh Granny has soft spot for me." Naruto giggled while Anko smirked.

"Or maybe she feels your mouth will get you in trouble," Anko commented and Naruto pretend to not hear.

Eventually Hana finish washing herself and walked out with a towel. "Thanks for the wait. Now Naru-Chan, can you rub the medical cream on my back and legs? I am afraid I can hardly move since I am developing a rash"

"Sure," Naruto replied while she got behind Hana and rubbed the cream on her back first.

While Naruto was putting cream on Hana, Anko asked Hana, "So besides finding poison ivy, what else did you find?"

"Gatō is moving large group of men, a hundred to three hundred mercenaries around from various bases. It looks like he is preparing to strike hard," Hana reported.

Ed then popped up to add, "However I notice there wasn't a single missing-nin with him or at his bases and I don't think he informed Zabuza of his intentions."

"So you guys think he is going to betray him and kill everyone while weaken?" Anko asked.

"That is Correct," Hana states while Naruto put the last of the cream.

"We will need a plan," Naruto stated while Anko handed Hana robes to put on. "Let us talk with Kakashi and start planning and inform the Genin the plan tomorrow."

"So Naru-chan, you dated Iruka?" Anko asked while Hana and Naruto froze.

"What?" Naruto and Hana asked Anko at the same time while Ed laughed because he knew about Naruto dating Iruka years ago.

"The book that Jiraiya wrote stated you had a romantic relationship with Iruka for four month. Should we be jealous?" Anko teased while Hana looked angry.

"It was nothing serious; it was a month, three years ago with a little kissing, hugging, and dating. It was nothing," Naruto try to explain herself.

"You dated my boyfriend for a month and I didn't even know about it? Why didn't you tell me?" Hana asked with Anko and Ed laughing

"Well, he mostly dated to teach me what to do on dates since the council was going to be setting me up to have their sons to woo me and marry me. I was embarrassed you guys would find out. I didn't know Hana would date Iruka later and felt you didn't need to know." Before the girls could ask Naruto any more questions, she decided to leave the bathroom with them following.

Naruto was about to walk down the hallway to Kakashi room but a black hair Genin was in the way. "Can we help you Genin."

"Yeah, how are you so strong while I am so weak? I am Uchiha and you are some little orphan girl!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Well you just named why. You believe your title as an Uchiha will make you strong but you do not train as we do. I was training harder when I was six than you do now. That is why I am stronger then you. Also, you pride yourself on the Sharingan but do not realize the Sharingan is an amazing tool in the right hands. But an over use tool is a tool that gets discarded and that is why you and several Uchiha were weak despite coming from a strong clan. And that is why Itachi was able to kill so many Uchiha because he used the Sharingan like a tool that shouldn't be depended on," Naruto stated something he should have been told by Kakashi and without realizing it she was making a certain Uchiha angry.

Sasuke was anger, in his mind, in his mind, Naruto was making fun of the Uchiha, attack but quickly found himself kicked into the wall unconscious. "You are on report Uchiha brat," Naruto told Sasuke as she dragged the Uchiha to another room. "Be prepared for tomorrow because tomorrow you will see my kind of hell."

Sakura then come out a little shaky asked, "Did you really have to hurt Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, he picks a fight with me, his superior in dangerous mission because he doesn't like what I said and expect his name would save him. He needs to grow up because he is not the only who suffered. I seen people suffer far worst then he can possibly imagine," Naruto told Sakura who left her speechless.

Break

Now Kakashi was expecting many things when he asked Naruto for his book. Like her giving his book back or throwing across the room. He did not expect her slamming the book on his food tray and shattering all the dishes on it and staring at him with untold anger. He wished he could run now for if there was one thing a ninja did not wanted to deal with is a pissed off Naruto.

"Kakashi, when you said you trained your team. Did you really mean you trained them or did you just sit back, read your book and let them do their own thing instead of even sending them to the library to figure things out for themselves?" Naruto asked while yelling which made Kakashi shake. "You have a un-discipline team in a dangerous environment with hundred of mercenaries that will attack sooner or later. Then there is your Uchiha that attack me when I told him something he did not want to hear. When we get back, he will face a court marshal," Naruto stated with a sneer.

"Now I know you are angry Naruto but don't take it out on Sasuke." Kakashi tried to calm Naruto's anger.

"Do I look angry?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded. "I was angry when you tried to force yourself on my team a month after my arm was destroyed. I was angry when you destroyed evidence at a crime scene and nearly let a killer get away. I was piss when you accidently destroyed samples that could lead us to Orochimaru location. I was piss that you broke into my apartment. Right now, I am furious. You are not training your Genin as whole and show blunt favoritism to a psychotic Uchiha that if it wasn't for the council begging, he wouldn't be a ninja."

Kakashi flinch under Naruto's speech. Naruto sigh before adding, "I give the Uchiha one more chance tomorrow while training him and Sakura under my supervision. The others will train with Anko with rotating guards. In the mean time we will discuss plans for when Gatō and Zabuza strike."

The night went by fast as they began to plan for unavoidable attack coming their way. It was near midnight when Kakashi decide to call it quit and go to bed. Everyone left the room to have a discussion.

"Ed you notice the fog around this place does not seem natural?" Anko asked.

"Me, and Naruto notice it, it is alchemy," Ed stated.

"Is it old alchemy that you forgot to destroy," Hana commented.

"I don't think so, if feels too recent," Ed continue of Hana's comment.

"I have to agree with Ed. I think someone else is practicing Alchemy and I have a feeling they are working with Orochimaru." Ed looked at Naruto with shock and Anko scolded. "Orochimaru has no skill in advance chemistry that required old technology and alchemy, yet he was able to create a new advance drug way beyond current science. Then there is his immortality jutsu seems to combine chakra and an old alchemy technique you are familiar with that was created by a woman named Dante."

Ed was silent for a moment until he stated, "I hope you are wrong."

"I agree but either way, we may need some back up," Naruto stated before calling forth Al.

"Oh hello little sis; you are not still mad are you?" Al asked in a terrify voice.

"No Al, I calmed down. Listen, something odd happening around here and I need you and your legion of armored suits to protect the client and bridge from the shadows by any means while we investigate the surrounding area," Naruto order and if Al had eyebrows, they would raise with shock.

"Got it sis," Al stated while he disappear in the ground.

"Where did he learn that?" Anko asked.

"He learned it while playing with Fox Spirit and Konohamaru's group in Konoha." The group 'oh' when Naruto ordered, "To bed, tomorrow going to be a busy day."

**Please review my story and tell me what you think, especially on wither Jiraiya will live to see the next sunrise and if Haku should be a boy or girl.**

**Author Notes**

**1) The Genin of Team 7 except Sai is like the Genin from EroSlacker are out of shape due to lack of physical training. Sai I figure would still be in shape since he was trained to fight and train all the time. **

**2) In the canon, it talks about the hardest point to send Chakra to your feet and to improve was the Tree Walking and Water Walking. So it made me think that it be even harder to transfer chakra from their feet to their hands and back. So I decided to use back flips as proof they had good enough chakra control since to do it means they were at least a level above. **

**3) Near Danzō death, he reveals why he did the things he did made me realize he is not a bad guy but believes you cannot trust people. Plus he also seems like Regan in the sense he believes in a strong military over everything else.**

**4) Naruto not being idealistically makes sense to me because she is not like cannon Naruto who escapes reality by putting up a mask. My female Naruto actually comes to term with her early years and works as an investigator that sees the darker part of humanity everyday and cannot help but have a hard time with putting trust in people's heart unlike Naruto's cannon and Sarutobi. **

**5) Sorry to end it here but the chapter got too long also I hope like how I am setting up Sakura's redemption.**


	8. Chapter 8: From Freind to Enemy

Naruto: The Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 8: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed is not a Fox and Naruto is not a girl. EroSlacker is the owner of this idea he let me borrowed. Well EroSlacker, but 3 to 3 want Haku as a boy, got what you want.**

**By the by: More reviews=Apparent Love=Faster Update**

It was a fogy mid morning, four days since Team Alchemy came and took over the operation. Much to joy of Hinata, Tukiko, Shino and Sai, Naruto took over training Sasuke and Sakura while they had Anko. Not surprising, Sasuke was struggling because he had a hard time working sadistic teacher: Naruto. What was surprising is that Sakura was taking her training seriously; Naruto did not have to get on her to work out. In fact, she had to stop Sakura from going too far.

"Sakura there is training hard and then there is training that kills," Naruto told Sakura as she forced her to stop after a three-hour run.

"But sensei, you trained harder when you were six," Sakura stated while painting.

"That maybe true but technically I didn't start training at six. I was training in speed and dexterity since I was four." Naruto said was true since she was running from mobs of civilians and sometimes Chūnin since she was four. "You have just now started to train hard. You come from a civilian family and the only place that teaches you about being a ninja make you spin almost six hours indoors listening to lectures and two outside practicing."

"Why don't they make us exercise more?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"The civilian council complained that their children would get too tired and the thought that anyone serious about being a ninja would do it after school on their own."

"Oh," Sakura was getting depress.

"Don't feel bad, the fact you are starting to take this seriously shows how much potential you have." Sakura smiled and took a breather while Naruto's foxes made Sasuke continue since he had bad mouth Naruto. He also was not working hard enough to warrant a rest. Sasuke was very close to a court marshal that demands the death penalty.

Naruto did notice anything else. "You can come out now mister."

Walking out was a famine boy wearing a pink dress and with long black hair that moved with the wind. His stormy eyes hid the storm of pain. "Hello shinobi-sama. I was looking for some herbs and I notice you were training and come to see how a shinobi train. I hope I meant no disrespect"

"No problem. Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Haku," Haku answered Sakura.

"Those are healing herbs, someone you know is injured?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked at the basket. Sakura recognize several from books she read, since they can be use for medical reasons.

"Yes, he got wounded in his work and needs to be in top shape soon or else are employers will get rid of him," Haku answered Naruto with half truth.

"Well I notice some over there." Naruto pointed to a clearing with some rare healing followers. "Say Sakura why don't you help out a bit since you need to get some practice."

Sakura nodded while she helped Haku and Naruto say behind for a moment before creating a clone to keep Sasuke working. Naruto came upon a scene to see Haku telling Sakura the true measure of strength is protecting others. It was then Naruto interrupted them, "That is an interesting theory hunter-nin."

Haku and Sakura where shocked. More so for Sakura when Haku asked, "How did you know?"

"It was simple, the little details which I told Sakura are important to find out everything you need to know. First is your poster, you are walking like a person preparing to fight and run away rather than casually or of fright. Second is your clothing may seemed to be civilian but is deceptively flexible and your long kimono can turn into a skirt quickly. Next is your fingers are nimble with suggest you handle short needle objects to threw, specifically senbon needles. And finally on the tips of your fingers have signs of frostbite yet the rest of your body shows no signs, especially the face. So it could be said if you didn't have ice release bloodline, which is found only in Water Country. A place you meet Zabuza and he would take you in since he hated the bloodline purge," Naruto explained.

"Your art of deduction seems to be unexcitable Naruto Uzumaki-Elric," Haku mumbled and Sakura looked over Haku and saw all the little details Naruto described.

Haku was preparing to run when Naruto stated, "There is no need to run. I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Haku asked.

"Zabuza and your future," Naruto explained and Haku was confused. "Gatō is masking an army of several hundred thugs." Haku eyes' widen at Naruto's explanation. "As you can see, Gatō has probably no interest in paying you two. At least think you will not win and prepare to take us all out the day you guys attack. However, we do not have to fight each other; let us beat Gatō at his own game. After all, one Jōnin is worth a hundred thugs and we have six Jōnin."

Haku thought it over and stated, "I will inform Zabuza of your proposal and what my master decide, I will follow." Haku got up and left the scene while Sakura looked at Naruto questionably.

"Naru-sensei, why did you not just take him out and then track Zabuza down?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Two reasons. One, we can turn an enemy to an ally thanks to the actions of Gatō. Second, are relationships with Water Country is poor at best but it appears that the Bloodline users will win the war against the Purest. With that in mind, Zabuza fiancé is the leader of the Bloodline forces and it may hurt future relationships if we killed him unless it is in a life or death struggle."

"So you are not going to follow Haku due to politics and convenience?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto replied with one line, "Yep."

Break

It was dinnertime for all guests and Kakashi was staring at Naruto like she was an idiot. Naruto herself was taking a bite of Tsunami's meal when Anko asked, "So do you think Zabuza will help us."

"Yes I do," Naruto had answered very quickly. "Zabuza is not one that accepts betrayal and once he finds out about Gatō's shady movements. Well, Gatō will realize he prick the wrong person to make an enemy out of."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," Hana stated with a nodded.

"So we will soon kick Gatō ass?" Tukiko asked and Naruto nodded yes.

"Look likes Gatō reign will end soon!" Tazuna the bridge builder exclaimed and Tsunami smiled at her grandfather happiness.

However, one little kid in a white hat did not think so. "Who do you think you are?" Inari yelled at Naruto. "You think you can come in and give us false hope in an impossible situation! You all are going to die and you taking us all with you!"

"We are not going to die," Naruto simply stated. "We are not like your stepfather."

"What? How do you know about Kaiza?" Inari and Tsunami asked while Ed gave a smirk.

"Several little things here and there," Naruto stated before she began to point out the details. "The first is Tsunami ring around her ring which suggests she had worn a ring bigger than the one she is wearing. That suggests it was your second engagement ring. Which is emphasize with the pictures when Inari was a baby had a different build to ripped one I recovered from your son's room. The picture torn is intact, which suggest the person looked at the picture in sorrow. Yet also anger at the man's death since it is not a clean pull. Finally is the air of despair in the house despite being well off. With these facts, I can easily suggest Gatō killed someone very important to you and he was-"

"He was Tsunami new husband or at the very least a fiancé," Hinata finished for Naruto and Naruto was proud of Hinata for catch on so quickly.

"Anyway, it is always the little details that are so important, especially for a LCIS."

"LCIS? What is that?" Tsunami asked.

"LCIS stand for Leaf-nins Criminal Investigation Services. We instigate crimes committed in Konoha or anything that deals in Leaf-nins jurisdictions," Hana answered Tsunami for Naruto.

"How many members are there?" Tazuna asked.

"Team Alchemy is the only members," Hana had answered Tazuna.

"The council in their infinite wisdom think it is too much effort to train new agents and hope we live forever and be super human in solving every case. They also said it would cost too much even if it would be the same budget for our academies," Naruto continued Anko explanation.

"They use the same excuse for Tsunade proposal for medics to be on each Chūnin team even though it cost us more when we lose a ninja due to no medic with them," Hana commented.

"What is really is illogical is that other villages are developing their own CIS. Cloud has develop CCIS and Sand is about to launch their SCIS," Shino commented.

"But back to topic." Naruto change gears and looked at Inari. "Kaiza died I bet because he stand-alone. We do not stand-alone. We sand together and that is the only way you will win for sure."

"How can we fight when we have suffered?" Inari asked.

"Inari, do you know how are village was formed." Inari shocked his head no. "Are village was formed because the clans were fighting each other and making each other suffer. They continue to suffer until two clans said enough and formed an alliance, despite their rivalry, so they could survive and end their suffering. Other joined and once the village was formed, they experience they never had before, peace. It was then they learned that if fight together rather than alone, they come any obstacle and truly end their suffering. Inari that is what your village needs to do to end your suffering from Gatō."

There was a bit of silence before Inari ask, "Will it truly end all our suffering?"

"Not all Inari, we are human and we will always do something that will make suffer. For me it is when my mother committed suicide and my father being a criminal that died before I was born," Anko commented.

"What cause you mother to kill herself?" Tsunami asked.

"I rather not to talk about it," Anko answered Tsunami while Naruto comfort her.

Anko mother killed herself do a broken heart. Anko was conceived on a mission where her mother had to pretend to be a whore before killing the target, Anko's father. Anko then grew up with love and attention, even more so when she won an apprenticeship with Orochimaru. However, it change when Orochimaru abandon her and turned traitor. People abandon her, and even her own mother kicked her out for being a student of a traitor. Years later, Anko's mother realized her mistake and tried to reestablish her family's bonds.

However, Anko did not believe her and was thinking she was trying to reestablish their relationship for Anko's reputation as one the best interrogators and later a member of Team Alchemy. One-day Anko's mom asked how she could she prove she really love her and Anko told her to kill herself. Unfortunately, Anko's mom did just that. To this day, she blamed herself for the death of her mother.

Naruto was brought out of her thought when Inari asked, "Have you suffered?"

While Naruto was comforting Anko and thought about the past, the others were telling their stories. Hinata talk about her mother dying and her father belittle her for the tinniest mistake. Hana knew little of her father as he died on a mission at a young age. Tukiko had an abusive father that accidently killed her mother and he died later on a mission. Shino family can show little emotions. Then Kakashi and Sakura told everyone about the Uchiha massacre, so now it was Naruto turn.

"On the day I was born," Naruto started her story. "Kyuubi, the Nine Tail Demon Fox attack our village. Its power was unmatched. My father sacrificed himself to stop it using me as a vessel." Sakura went wide eye because she quickly figure out who Naruto's father is and what he did to her due to a book she read about Jinchūriki. Sasuke did not get it, and rest of Leaf-nins already knew the truth but Kakashi did not want to believe it.

"My father wanted me to be seen as a hero but many villagers saw me as an escape goat and went out their way to make me miserable or try killed me. One day, they used poison, stolen from a fellow ninja and put it on their kunais. Their actions cost them their life and my right arm." Naruto then moved her sleeve to reveal a metallic arm. "However, I didn't know it but that was day my life would change for the better because my special bloodline awoken and my first friend and companion came to be." Naruto then began to pet Ed and the family thought it was cute.

Inari asked, "What about your mom?"

Naruto sighed and said, "My mom died the night of the Kyuubi attacked. Officially is what ruled that it was due to complication at birth. However, it is believed that a certain one eyed war hawk was responsible but nothing could be investigated since the body was burned. That is why I have to solve cases. To prevents a case from becoming a cold case like my mother." The group was quiet and Sai was wide eye. Naruto then excuse herself.

Outside, she found a tree, with Scar's power, she use it to destroy the tree. Ed on her shoulders asked, "What did that tree did to you and why our using that power?"

"I just needed to calm down for a moment, and now I am calmed," Naruto said with a steady voice. "So did you find out what is creating the mist?"

"Yes, I did and you will be happy to hear it wasn't some whack job who made it," Ed told Naruto.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"I think it is the gates," Ed told Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"I don't know. I think it sign," Ed stated. Naruto then snorted when Ed said, "Yeah I wish they just tell us."

Naruto then heard a crack and turned around to see Sai. "Naruto-sama, can I speak with you?"

"Go ahead," Naruto told Sai while Ed remained quiet.

"About your mother, I have to inform you that her death and disappearance was not due to Danzō-sama," Sai informed Naruto in which she went into shock along with Ed.

"What?" Naruto asked Sai.

"Danzō sent his men to guard Kushina since she will train you to be a cable ninja and keep you stable and loyal to Konoha. Danzō only tried to take you in when Kushina was confirmed dead by his men."

"What happen?" Naruto asked Sai and Sai told his tail.

"That night, the guard heard two voices in the room. One belongs to your mother and the other an unknown. Then, they heard a blood hurtling scream from your mother's room. They tried to break in but the door was reinforced. They ran out to try to break in through the window. By the time they got to the window, they assailant was gone and your mother was dead." Naruto then slowly sat down while she was in shock as Sai continued, "Danzō tried to find your mother killer but never found them."

Naruto was quiet until she ordered Sai to, "Leave me."

Sai nodded and left while Naruto was quietly setting down. Naruto got up and Ed asked, "Where are you going."

"I feel the need for a few more things need to die to quell my anger." Naruto left and that night one more tree and six boulders were destroyed.

Break

It was morning, and the Leaf-nins were preparing for battle. Naruto was explaining the plan, "Kakashi with Genin from Team 7 and Alchemy will move with Tazuna and guard him. Meanwhile, Hana and Anko will make a pre-emptive strike on Gatō men along once he makes in on the bridge to quell his numbers. I will remain outside the bridge to provide backup to you Kakashi or Hana and Anko if the situation changes. Can we rely on you Kakashi?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes mama," Kakashi said bitterly.

"Good, dismiss," Naruto order and Team 7 left outside while Team Alchemy remain inside. Peeling off the ground was Al in his medal glory. He even scared Tsunami when she walks in. Hana then went to explain it is a Summon while Al greeted Naruto, "Hey little sis."

"Al, can I trust to protect Tsunami and Inari while we are away?" Naruto asked.

"No problem little sis," Al replied before disappearing in the ground.

"All right team lets bogie," Naruto ordered and everyone left to battle.

Break

Everyone was in position as Kakashi walked down the bridge with the Genin and client, Tazuna. They soon came upon a bridge to see it cover in mist and the workers were gone. Kakashi got into a stance when two shadows appeared to reveal Zabuza and Haku. Haku looked like a girl in Oni masked. "Well, it is so good to see you again Kakashi."

"Are you here to fight?" Kakashi asked Zabuza.

"I am thinking about it but I am more inclined to fight and take my chances for the money since it would be very helpful to the bloodlines and rebuilding Kiri after the war ends." Zabuza then pointed to Sasuke. "Especially Genin like that one who shaking his fear. If this all you brought unless you have something else for me."

Kakashi did not realizing that Zabuza was using intimidation to get more out with working with them. If Naruto were there, she would have made Zabuza change sides by offering a sixth of Gatō's money. However, she was not and Kakashi did not stop Sasuke from charging at Zabuza. Haku went to engage Sasuke; all hell broke loose much to the Genin surprise since they realize what Zabuza was doing.

"I should have known this was a double cross," Zabuza stated while getting his long sword out.

"Well, it looks like Naruto was wrong. Sai help Sasuke while I deal with Zabuza. The rest guard Tazuna," Kakashi order.

"But sensei, Zabuza wasn't-" Kakashi stopped Sakura from explaining.

"Don't question my orders Genin, guard Tazuna," Kakashi ordered while he went to attack Zabuza.

The Genin did as they were told reluctantly. While getting into position Tukiko commented, "Naru-sensei will throw a fit."

Break

Meanwhile outside of the bridge, Naruto was being contact by Anko via radio, "What did you say?" Naruto and Ed asked Hana on the radio.

"There are five Sound-nins with Gatō. Apparently, Gatō help supply Orochimaru's operations. The Sound-nin was sent to attack the bridge builders and Mist missing Nins. They ran off to Kakashi position while leaving Gatō and his army to march alone. We are currently engaging the thugs and having no problems. We soon be able to capture Gatō. You should probably help Kakashi."

"Roger, over and out," Naruto said on the radio.

Ed then commented, "I hope Al has better luck."

Break

Al was currently facing two of Gatō thugs. "Now please calm down and surrender," Al order in a child voice.

Of course, the two samurai thugs will not calm down at the orders of empty suit of armor that appeared out the ground and attack. They hit Al armor so hard their swords broke and they began to vibrate. Al being irritated grabbed the two thugs by the head and slammed them together. While they feel to the ground unconscious, AL used alchemy to bury them up to their head. All the while Al thought, '_Why does it have to be two idiots? Well better then the crazy I fought alone long ago._'

Al then walked into the house to see if Tsunami is fine.

Break

Naruto arrived to find Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Sai and Sasuke were turn into pincushion while being taped in an ice dome created by Haku and the rest guarding Tazuna. Naruto moved up to Genin and alerted them to her presence. They all began to answer when Naruto asked them, "What the hell is going on?"

"Naru-sensei, Zabuza try to use an intimidation tactic to convince Kakashi to give him money to switch sides," Shino answered Naruto in a monotone voice.

"However, sensei," Hinata stuttered. "Zabuza made fun of Sasuke and he went off the wire and tried to attack Zabuza." Naruto was getting ticked.

"Kakashi-sensei then prepare for battle instead of bringing Sasuke under control," Sakura told Naruto who was getting angry.

"Then to finally end this mess, Kakashi went to fight Zabuza while ordering Sai to help my idiot of an cousin without calling for you and that is where we are now," Tukiko told Naruto who was beyond pissed. She was in a state that promises unbridle furry on Kakashi and Sasuke when they return to Konoha.

"All right, new orders!" Naruto screamed and the Genin got into position. "Hinata, Tukiko and Shino, you are to prevent Kakashi from killing Zabuza and explain the situation to him. If you have to kill Kakashi to do it, then so be it. Also, we have five hostile ninjas coming to engage us, avoid at all cost unless it is to protect Zabuza or the client."

The three Genin nodded while running off to find Kakashi and Zabuza. Sakura looked up for further orders.

"Sakura, you will remain behind to treat any wounded with your first aid kit and keep Tazuna safe. I will send Sai and Sasuke back to you for assistant." Sakura accepted Naruto's orders as Naruto ran off into the thick fog.

Meanwhile, the Genin finally found Kakashi in front of Zabuza who was held by Kakashi's dog summons. The three Genin got into position and Hinata went up to Kakashi, "Hatake-san!"

"What are you doing here Genin?" Kakashi asked in anger and Zabuza looked at Hinata for hope.

"Naruto order us to keep Zabuza alive," Hinata stuttered while Zabuza went wide eye and Kakashi snorted.

"I am not about to listen to that bitches orders when I can just simply kill him," Kakashi stated while powering up his most powerful technique, 'Lightening Blade Jutsu**.**'

Hinata was not going to let him do it and with her skills in alchemy and her amulet, she sent a high pressurize wind at a surprise Kakashi. Kakashi went flying to Shino, who use his braces to hit Kakashi in his ribs, break them and send him flying to Tukiko like a bullet. Tukiko with a snap of her fingers sent a mini explosion on Kakashi's forehead to stop him and knock him out.

The little dog on Zabuza saw and heard all this and looked at Zabuza, "Hey human." Zabuza looked at the pug in shock. "Due to the actions of our master, Kakashi, you are now the holder of our contract and Kakashi is no longer allowed to summon us. Use us well." The Dogs disperse and in Zabuza's hand is the dog contract with Kakashi's name marked off.

Zabuza then looked at the Genin to ask, "Is it too late to negotiate a deal with you guys?"

Hinata could not help but laugh as they dragged Kakashi back to Tazuna while Zabuza, Tukiko and Shino followed.

Break

Anko, Hana and the triplet dogs were having the time of their lives while the thugs were dying by the scores. To describe the battle, it was best put that it was the US marines vs. a squad of troops from the ancient Roman Empire. Gatō could not help but watch as his men get slaughter and try to runaway to his yacht. Too bad for him, Anko summon a snake to devour the yacht and its crew. When Anko and Hana finished the last of the thugs, Gatō was back into a corner. They were about to capture Gatō when a mysterious person in a cloak grabbed him and jumped over the bridge.

Anko and Hana stayed back to watch how it fold. "Thank you for saving me, thank-" Gatō never finish as he was stabbed in the chest by the sword strapped on the persons back.

"I wasn't here to save you. Just making sure you can't talk," the muffled voice said. The figure then looked at Hana and Anko before disappearing.

"Hana can you smell him?" Anko asked.

"No, he got away," Hana had told Anko, who swore before running back to Tazuna position.

Break

While Anko and Hana were returning, Naruto had just reached the ice dome. Naruto stopped to use the water under the bridge to cut the mirrors and run in to where the Genin were. The Genin turned to see Naruto, who ordered, "Return back to Tazuna now. This fight is over."

Sasuke sneered and yelled out, "Shut up you bitch. This is my opponent and I will not let you take-"

Sasuke did not finish as Naruto kick Sasuke throw through one of Haku mirrors, which scared Sai and Haku big time. "Two words Uchiha. COURT! MARTIAL!" Naruto then pulled out some chakra restraint cuffs. "Sai, you are to take the scum away in cuffs and bring back to Sakura so she can pretty him up to his court martial."

Sai nodded and took Sasuke away. Haku walked out of his crumbling mirrors to ask, "Is Zabuza okay."

"He should be, I sent back up," Naruto told a relieved Haku.

That was until he heard a man behind them state, "That is good. The more who survived the more we get to kill."

Haku turned around to see five bloodthirsty Sound-nins. "So, how do you think we should kill them?" one Sound asked.

"Well, I was thinking as painfully as possible," another Sound suggested.

"How about no," Naruto stated as she enclose Haku in a metal dome and then sent him flying away with a bat. The Sound ninjas were so shocked, they did not notice Naruto smirked as she stated, "I would pray if I were you five. With all the Hydrogen and Oxygen in the air, I am about to start one of the biggest combustion reactions in probably recent history and there is nothing you can do about it. So, goodbye."

Naruto then snapped her fingers and a huge explosion were formed around the Sound-nins. They were turned into ask in an instant. Ed and Naruto were protected the same way Haku is, enclosed in metal created by Ed. Outside, the explosion turning into a mushroom cloud made Tazuna cry for his bridge while the Genin and Zabuza looked in awe. Sai then began to draw it while Tukiko asked what they all wanted to know, "How Naru-sensei did that."

On the other side, Anko was laughing hysterically and Hana was concerned. When the fire cloud dissipates, they looked for Naruto and survivors. An hour later, everyone was at the house for better or worst. Haku had bad sunburn, Kakashi was injured, Sasuke was angry and tied up, Naruto and Ed were unconscious, the civilian family was happy, except Tazuna due to the bridge and Zabuza was happy because he help raided Gatō estate with a dozen villagers and took one fourth of the money for himself.

Kakashi was now throwing a fit, "Why does Zabuza and his apprentice Haku walk free but my student is arrested."

"Because we proven more trust worthy then you two for disobey your superior's orders," Zabuza commented with a smirk while Kakashi looked ticked at the current holder of 'his' dog contract.

"Yes, but Naruto is not available and I believe I should take over. I order Sasuke's release and Zabuza's captured," Kakashi stated but Anko end his victory smirk.

"Belay that, I am in command followed by Hana and if you try that again, I will arrest you for treason," Anko told Kakashi who glared at her while Zabuza smirked.

Kakashi then got an evil idea. "Fine, then. I guess all that is left is to discuss our fee."

"Fee?" Tazuna asked. "You destroyed my bridge!"

Anko glared at Kakashi, as she now had to deal with an angry client. Meanwhile, Hana, Haku, Hinata and Tukiko looked over Naruto and Ed, and hope they wake up soon.

Break

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ed found themselves in an empty white space. Naruto and Ed were floating. "Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Heaven?" Ed asked back.

"Not heaven, just a place for us to talk," a familiar voice Ed said and they turn to see two dragons circle around them.

On top of the head, the blue dragon had the words 'Sloth,' while the black one had 'Lust.' The two looked down at Naruto and Ed.

Lust then said, "Hello Ed it has been while."

Ed got wide eye to ask, "Lust? Sloth?"

Sloth smiled. "Good to see you again Ed dearest. I see you are with your protégé. She is so cute."

"It is nice to see Ed's dead friends and all, but why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"She asks more questions than Ed dies and she is taller," Slut commented and Naruto stop Ed from attacking.

"To answer your questions dearest, we are here to inform you will be going up against a deadly foe," Sloth told the two alchemists.

"A foe that can use alchemy to level higher then possibly even you Naruto," Slut continued for Sloth.

"Do you know who?" Ed asked.

"Only three things. It is a she, she is working with Orochimaru and she has a face from Naruto's past," Slut stated which they began to wonder what Sloth meant since Naruto has many people from her past, and what she meant by face.

"Take care derrieres, the future of Alchemy and maybe the world depend on you two," Sloth spoke before Naruto and Ed return to the world of the living.

Break

Naruto woke up to see Hinata and Haku were over her. "Hey Hinata, Haku. What's up?"

"Naru-sensei/Naru-sama," the two yelled in a high pitch.

"Quietly, my head still rings," Naruto told the boy and girl.

"Sorry, we began to worry since you been out for such a long time and Kakashi still trying power plays on Anko," Haku said quickly.

"Oh, is that so, then I'll…wait. How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"For a day Naru-sensei," Hinata answered Naruto in a stutter.

"What?"

Break

Naruto was in front of the bridge while Tazuna was standing next to her. The fog was completely gone. Naruto with a goofy grin stated, "It is not a problem Tazuna."

Tazuna looked at her as if she was crazy while the Genin and villagers piled up loads of materials on the bridge. Naruto pulled out the plans and she talk about the size the strength of the circle with Ed. Once the bridge is done, Naruto got all her students together and taught them the designs of making new alchemy's circles. She purposely made a little mistake on one trigram as a pop quiz for them.

They all pass and Hinata got bonus points for figuring out Naruto did it on purpose. It was the time for to build the bridge. They drew the circles around the materials. The groups then activated the array together, to rebuilt the bridge better than ever after a red flash of light.

When the flash was over, Tazuna was in shock, "What? How?" Tazuna then gave Naruto and her apprentices a big smile to ask, "Kids, ever want to be a bridge builder?"

Naruto laugh but stop when she saw Zabuza and Haku all pack up. "Leaving already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have to return to home and help end this stupid civil war. The money will go far in winning the war for the bloodlines and rebuilding Kiri," Zabuza told Naruto.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Naruto stated.

"Yes Naru-sama," Haku replied with a small blush.

"Don't worry, I may see you again soon," Zabuza stated with a smile being running down with Haku the new bridge the villagers decided to call, 'The Great Alchemist Bridge.'

Break

It was late at night and Naruto was preparing her team for bed. That was until Naruto heard a knock at the door. She opens the door to see Sakura and Sai at the door. Hana walked beside Naruto to ask, "Can we help you?"

"No, but we are here to help you," Sai told the group and everyone at the door.

"Yes and what are you going to help us?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi plans to leave early tomorrow morning and turn in a different report," Sakura told the group.

"Kakashi plans to make it sound like your Genin were the aggressors, the Jōnin were klutz, Naruto is a security risk and he and Sasuke would be given high praise," Sai told them which followed with Team Alchemy's Genin were angry Sakura looked down in shame and the Jōnin were piss.

"Thank you for telling me all this and thank you Sakura for proving yourself a true Genin," Naruto told the duo as they left.

"What now sensei?" Tukiko asked.

"We have money due and the mission scroll, so we can leave hours ago. I was planning to stay for a night to rest but I guest not. Pack up your bags, we are taking a speed trip to Konoha in one hour," Naruto stated which resulted in bright smiles. Later that night, Naruto summon the two wolves runners and use them to leave the area quickly before leaving a note for Tsunami to give to Kakashi.

When Kakashi had raised early to leave for Konoha, Tsunami gave him a scroll that Naruto left for him. The note simply said, 'Fuck You!' Then there was a doodle of Naruto doing a champion pose over Kakashi body and underneath had a fox, snake, dog print, tear, bug and a fan. Kakashi knew they were in big trouble. With a sigh, he got his team ready to leave now. As they ran back to Konoha, he didn't noticing Sai had a smile and look between smirk and sadness for Sasuke. He just had to hope something wasn't going to piss Naruto off further.

Break

Meanwhile in Kumo, two CCIS were down with an ANBU investigating a murder on a blond female Ninja. The CCIS took some picture before handing them to the ANBU. "Get this to the Raikage immediately and ask him to call Naruto Uzumaki-Elric here. Will need her help to stop this villain. Tell her the Questioning Doc is in town." The ANBU nodded and left the scene with the pictures.

The woman was pale and her mouth was gagged. Her stomach was open to show her digestive track was removed and replaced. On the wall near the victim, a question was written in her blood. It said, 'Well Fullmetal come out and plays with me?' Under the question was question mark with it point was replaced with a doctor horoscope, drawn in blood. This was a murder most foul.

**So many mysteries and so much ground to cover. Who is the questioning Doc? Who killed Naruto's mother? Maybe those answers will come soon.**

**Author Notes**

**A) To answer a review that everyone is wondering, I am thinking more and more that Naruto will not have permeate paring. She has relationships on and off with various characters, but not a set one until much later. It may only be set at the end of the story.**

**1) I wanted to impasse that Naruto make a great teacher even though she is harder them most on training.**

**2) I was surprise by the number of people who wanted a male Haku. I myself am partial to a female one but since I left up to people opinion, well this story will have a male Haku.**

**3) It is not hard to believe that a group would talk about their pain since everyone there practically faced pain.**

**4) The Genin figuring out Zabuza's plan while Kakashi blow the handle is understandable. Naruto always train them to observe even the smallest detail. So words as if 'Unless you have something else for me,' they pick up that Zabuza was not about to fight but looking for a better deal. Kakashi had let himself go since he no longer ANBU and doesn't look underneath anymore. That and he want Naruto to look like an idiot.**

**5) All good CSI agents must have a serial killer agent and Naruto is no exception.**

**Author Challenge**

**The Frail Seal**

**Here is a new idea I like to run, it called the frail seal. What if the Minato used a weaker the death seal on Naruto that if Naruto dies, Kyuubi will return? That leaves Naruto to live a sheltered life while being trained to take down Kage level ninjas for its own protection while being kept out of the Ninja forces. Sound simple but not so when Naruto wants to be a ninja and tries to make itself one despite others trying to keep it away from a dangerous job. Naruto's life will drastically change when it went from a life in a bubble to life of danger and excitement. **

**Requirement: The main part of the story begin when his class granulates to the Chūnin invasion. There can be a long Prelog in the story or flashback to its past. No paring is required except no Yaoi, cannot read it. Naruto's gender does not matter. How it becomes a ninja is up to the writer but it must become a Ninja for some major village like Leaf, Sand, Mist and Cloud. Also the younger generation know and is taught that it is an honor to being the jailer for the nine tail fox and Naruto does have interaction with people his own age weather it is good or bad is up to the writer. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Questioning Doc

Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 9: The Questioning Doc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; she never faced a serial killer.**

**Beta Reader: Tristessa-Amoretta**

It was quiet day in Konoha. Well, it was quiet if you were not near the West gates of Konoha.

"Let me go, I am an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled to the two ANBU that were taking him away.

Kakashi himself was also being arrested. An ANBU with purple hair yelled out, "Shut Up! Kakashi Hatake, Rank Jōnin; you are under arrest for insubordination, gross misconduct, and disobeying direct orders. Sasuke Uchiha, Rank Genin; you are under arrest for insubordination, gross misconduct, disobeying direct orders, attacking a superior officer, conspiracy against a superior officer and treason. Anything you say and do will be used against you to throw you further into shit."

"Unhand me, you filthy peasants!" Sasuke yelled and his reply was chopped behind the neck.

"No wonder Naruto got so angry. I am getting pissed at this Uchiha and I just meat him," an ANBU told another.

Kakashi kept quiet, knowing things will get worse if he complained. He looked over and saw his other two Genin with Naruto's team, sipping tea on the side the road. Kakashi was extremely angry when Naruto and the fox gave him a victory smirk.

After Kakashi and Sasuke were taken away, Sakura asked Naruto, Anko and Hana, "What is going to happen to Sasuke and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi will probably be demoted to Chūnin for life," Hana told them.

"While are little Sasuke will live under house arrest and probably give up some white cells to rebuild the Uchiha clan the way we want," Anko stated and Sakura looked down in shame.

"Don't feel bad Sakura," Tukiko told Sakura. "Sasuke had multiple chances at redemption but didn't take them and must now pay the price."

"Besides you grew up to be a strong Kunoichi now, pinky," Sai smiled.

Sakura nodded while Hinata looked up, "Um Naru-sensei. I think we should go."

"Yep, time to go to court," Naruto stated while getting up.

"Court?" Sakura and Sai questioned in shock.

"As soon as Uchiha-san and Hatake-san return, they are to be brought to Council chamber within the hour to await trial," Shino responded to the duo.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"To quickly remove a thorn from mine and the Hokage's side with as little headache as possible," Naruto said as they walked to the council chamber.

Break

It was late at night and in the Hokage's office, Naruto Ed, and the Hokage were at the tower, celebrating Sasuke and Kakashi's punishment over a bottle of sake'.

Ed, drunk and laughing said, "I can't believe Anko and Hana called it on Kakashi being demoted and the Uchiha reduced to a sperm donor."

"Well it was a close case. Especially when Sai had reported how he spied on his superiors and clan members before he demanded they teach him the techniques or stealing them in the name of the Uchiha. Man, I didn't think the council could look so embarrassed," Sarutobi stated while he smile at the faces of shame the council had for supporting the Uchiha.

"I didn't think I ever seen an expensive lawyer run out of lies and excuses to say for a defendant. I was surprise that the civilian on the council let Sasuke go," Ed told the Hokage.

"After all evidence, embarrassments and Naruto's speech, it'll be best to cut their ties to the Uchiha," the Hokage said while he remembered Naruto speech.

(Flashback)

It was five _o'clock_ in the council chamber and the Shinobi section were listening to the lawyer and Naruto speech. The lawyer went on and on about how they needed Sasuke to revive his clan and Kakashi was too valuable. Then it was Naruto's turn and she gave it straight to the point.

"To start my speech, I will state a simple fact. Sasuke and Kakashi, you are both assholes." The council that was dead silent. "Assholes that we don't need to deal with. Let start with the veteran; Kakashi had an outstanding carrier as an ANBU but that was years ago. Since then, his skills and judgment have deteriorated so bad that a rookie Genin team could beat him and make better decisions." Kakashi looked down in anger and embarrassment. "Then, we have an Uchiha who is nothing special. He is not intelligent; he is slightly skilled in Fire Jutsus and his home techniques, but hasn't activated his bloodline." Sasuke screamed but Naruto ignore him to continue her speech, "Do we show these two special treatment when us elites expect none. The answer is no, and I hope you remember this." After the speech, the council gave the shortest decision in the history of the Leaf Forces.

(End Flashback)

The Hokage smiled. "It was the shortest vote of all time. We did not even take one minute to develop their punishments. Though, Kakashi got off lightly on being a Chūnin for life."

"Yeah, it was fun though looking at Sasuke's face. He was so surprised his name did not save him from a whipping he desperately needed. I did not know he could scream so high when you told him that his seeds would impregnate twenty girls outside the Uchiha clan and the girls will raise them differently from Uchiha's tradition," Ed commented about the trial.

"At least now Sakura will get a better teacher. Kurenai will help her go far," Sarutobi and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Sai will be returning to Danzō a different man thanks to Naruto's words," Ed added.

Sarutobi then notice that Naruto was quiet, "What wrong girl? I thought you would be happy about Sasuke and Kakashi being out of your life."

Naruto looked startle but quickly turned to a thinking gaze. "I am happy, but I was just thinking of something."

"Is this about your mother?" Ed asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. If Danzō did not order it and Rock-nins was blamed. Then who really killed my mother?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. If her body wasn't burned due to developing infectious disease, we may have been able to find out," Sarutobi told Naruto.

"You know, this doesn't make me feel better old man," Naruto stated in depression.

Sarutobi nodded and was about to comfort Naruto when a messenger ran in. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama, an urgent letter from Kumo."

"Well I better see it Raido," the Hokage order but Raido shook his head.

"I am sorry sir but it is addressed to Naruto-sama," Raido told Naruto before be given the letter.

Naruto open a letter to read it before dropping the letter on Sarutobi desk and turn to the pictures. Sarutobi pick up the letter to read it.

'_Dear Naruto Uzumaki-Elric,_

_ 'If you are reading this, then I must inform you that we are in grave danger. An old friend of yours has infiltrated Kumo: the Questioning Doc. He has killed a member of our forces; a Chūnin named Washi (Eagle) by taking out her intestines and replacing them with pig intestines. He has requested for you in the girls blood to combat him. Normally, I would ignore a mad man request but this is no ordinary mad man. You have been the only one who have came close to catching him so I ask you to help our CCIS to finally end this mad man reign before others die._

_ Sincerely, _

_Ē Yotsuki'_

"Hokage-sama," Naruto statement brought Sarutobi out of his drunken sober. "Request permission to travel to Kumo immediately?"

Sarutobi thought it over for a moment before saying, "Granted. However, take your team and Team 6 and with you. You may need them."

"Yes sir," Naruto said while picking up Ed.

"Why can't we have a day off?" Ed whinnied as the Hokage looked at the pictures of the dissected blond girl.

Break

Getting the team together was not hard. Naruto got Inferno to pick his team up while Anko gathered Team Alchemy from 'The Swamp.' Both teams were not happy since it was one o'clock in the morning…

"Good to see you all have come," Naruto told the group.

"Do you have a special reason for bringing us here in one o'clock in the morning?" Anko asked and everyone agreed.

Naruto decided to answer Anko's question, "An hour ago, I receive a request to help assist in capturing a well know serial killer in Kumo. The serial killer is the Questioning Doc."

The Jōnin went wide eye while the Genin looked at them question. Night Wolf asked, "Who is the Questioning Doc?"

"He is the Elemental Nations and ours personal nightmare," Anko answered Night Wolf. "He is a serial killer that targets mostly civilian woman. He experiments on his victims and the experiments can be so gruesome that it would make Orochimaru sick. He removes, replaced or adds organs or fluids to see the effects it has on the body. He target civilian woman because he considers them useless. "

"He is wanted in every nation for every nation fears him," Hana then continued off Anko. "When he killed in Water Country, everyone stopped fighting the Civil War in hopes of catching the killer."

"I heard Rock Country particularly wants him dead for killing one of the princesses of the Rock Country's Daimyo," Inferno added.

Everyone Genin was shock but Tukiko asked Naruto, "How did you meet this killer?"

"It was warm day in one of the various villages within Fire Country. I believe it is called Summerton. The town was where he started his rampage. One of the girls was killed and the murder left a note in her blood asking, 'Will anyone come out to play?' Of course, I decided to play his sick game and began asking question to listening seals he left behind. He always answered in a question with the victim blood. That is how we knew so much about him.

"Then I was able to stop him from killing his last two targets and he left the village. He came upon another village outside Fire Country and began killing again. However, his first kill was not a civilian, but a one of two female Ninjas in the village, with her hair dyed blond and he asked me to face him again. Afterwards, we both played a sick game, I tried to stop him and catch him before his last victim…"

The group was silent until Hinata asked for the group with a stutter, "H-h-how will you know that the target is his last victim?"

"The last victim will be blond ninja as well," Naruto then answered the group.

"How do you know?" Bastila asked.

"Because when he killed in Rock Country and Water Country, they kept all foreigners out and he kept on killing until the last was a blond ninja," Hana answered for Naruto.

"We are wasting time here. He will kill again soon. Let's move out," Naruto ordered and they complied as they ran towards Kumo.

Break

Early in the morning at the gates of Kumo, a team of ninja was waiting for the Leaf-nins. One was a blond Jōnin with long hair that was tied into a ponytail. On her shoulders is a feral blue cat and they were both expecting to meet some very good friend that had just arrived friend from Konoha.

"Naru-Chan!" the woman said with excitement as she ran down.

"Yugito," Naruto said in surprise as Yugito pick up Naruto to give a hug. Ed was also tackled by the cat.

"It is so good to see you again!" Yugito exclaimed while the Genin and Jōnin found the sight of Naruto being hugged by a girl a head taller funny.

"Um Yugito, it is good to see you too. However, could you let me down?" Naruto asked and Yugito blushed as she let Naruto down.

Following Yugito were three Chūnin soon to be Jōnin. Each had a sword on the back strapped for easy access. The first is Samui, a woman with short blond hair that is unnoticed due to her huge breast and fair skin that she flaunts with her revealing skirt and shirt. While her body was flaunting, her face was a cold being match with her baby blue icy stare. Next to her is Omoi, a dark skin man who white hair and a sucker that adds to his comedic yet calm attitude. Finally is Karui, a dark skin woman who fiery attitude is only matched by her red spiky hair and fiery yellow eyes. All three Chūnin grew up with Killer Bee talking about Naruto with great respect and once every six months she helps train them in areas that Killer Bee cannot help. Therefore, the three Chūnin were very happy to see Naruto again.

"Samui, Omoi, Karui, good to see you again. I wish it was on better circumstances," Naruto told the Chūnin.

"Likewise," Samui replied for the group. She then noticed Naruto's companions. "Is that a Hyūga?"

Hinata eep and hid behind Naruto and Tukiko. This caused Omoi to go into his wild theory explanation, "Good job Samui. You scared the girl, which will cause problems when she returns home to her father. He will have the head of the Hyūgas to get the Leaf to declare war on Cloud. Then Naruto would be forced to kill us and are master then come after Naruto too-"

Omoi never finished as Karui hit him on the head. "Omoi, calm down, that will never happen."

Tukiko began to laugh while Naruto reassure Hinata, "Don't worry Hinata. I guarantee no one will harm you here."

Hinata calmed down and Yugito got wide eye as she recognize the name as the Hyūga heiress that the right hand man of the third Raikage was suppose to kidnap. Yugito added to Naruto comment, "She speaks the truth. The men responsible for the attempted kidnapping are dead. No one in Kumo will harm you, my lady."

Hinata looked up and nodded but stayed close to Anko and Hana while Naruto walked up with Yugito, "So what do we have?"

"Nothing," Yugito had admitted to Naruto. "No finger prints, no DNA, and no hair particles that wasn't the victims. Which is amazing, considering she was a strong ninja and the blood was written with a finger. We thought we could find DNA in her fingernails since the killer would wear gloves but no. Autopsy shown she was taken out with a quick but precise insertion of Curarie, which is used commonly by major surgeries, as it would send the mind to sleep yet keep the bodies muscles awake. Curarie is kept by surgeries and pharmacies all over the world."

"That is expected. He never leaves a trace unless it points to over a hundred people at least," Naruto stated under her breath.

"You can identify chemicals like Curarie?" Hana asked and Yugito nodded yes.

"Why is that a big deal?" Night Wolf asked.

"Curarie quickly disperse in the bloodstream and nervous system. Unless you are looking for it and have the equipment for it, you never would indentify it. We don't have the tools," Hana explained.

"While we were looking for it," Yugito explained. "We were surprised to find that it was the only chemical in her system. That suggest-"

"That she was killed by a high Chūnin to Jōnin level medic-nin," Hinata stammered while finishing Yugito's sentence.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and congratulated her, "Good job Hinata that exactly what I was thinking."

Hinata blushed while Tukiko asked, "So we can easily identify him?"

"No," Inferno replied in a monotone for the Jōnin.

"Why?" Bastila asked the Jōnins.

"For the ninja to do this, they have to be a non register ninja," Anko explained. "Nearly every ninja that serves a village is tracked by spies or ninja's report. Spies particularly tracked missing-nins and wondering clans. However, children of retired ninjas and missing-nins sometimes don't get register or keep tracked after the father died, so that is a possibility."

"So we still don't know who he is?" Shino asked for the Genin.

"Yes, but it is at least it is possible to track him," Inferno stated.

"Will inform the Hokage later, right now we need to see the scene," Naruto stated and Yugito led the way.

Yugito came to the scene and Naruto pulled out her gloves. Naruto was looking around when Karui asked, "What are you looking for? We didn't find anything odd."

"Then you were not looking hard enough. He always leaves a listening seal at every crime scene," Naruto stated while looking at a piece of rock.

A rock that has almost to perfect flat bottom and looked like the rock was placed on top of the blood rather than the blood flowed around the rock. Naruto picks up the rock and wipe the blood off to reveal a seal printed on it. Naruto stated, "Evidence bag."

Samui open a plastic bag and Naruto dropped the seal in it. "So he is listening in on us?" Tukiko asked.

"Yep and tonight he will kill again as the games has begun," Naruto stated while her eyes narrowed.

Break

It was night and Naruto was setting in a hotel looking over the personal file of Washi while a messenger bird was flying to Konoha to inform the Hokage of the situation. Looking at her favorite places to eat or hang out. One of Naruto's students interrupted her chain of thought by asking Naruto, "Um Naru-sensei, why are we not looking for the Questioning Doc?"

"Well Tukiko, we don't know who will be his next victim and I am not going to waste my time hunting for leads. Especially since I have Genin to hunt with and a mad man is on the hunt for new victims."

"So you think he will strike again tonight?" Shino asked Naruto in his monotone voice.

"It is his style. The day I arrive or confirm I am not coming, he will kill again. Then his kills will be random and almost unpredictable."

"So how do you stop a mad man?" Revan asked in worry.

"Simple," Naruto stated while pulling out a map. "He targets people that meet at the same location within one hour time zone. Kumo, as most military villages setup their city have a Ninja district, a Clan district and a Civilian district. So location is lowered to all the border restaurants and bars. We just need to shorten that list." After the Genin nodded at Naruto's statement, Naruto ordered the Genin to bed. She then turned to her fellow Jōnin to plan for night shifts. Her explanation is that, "I don't want to take any chances that our killer will target our Genin."

Break

It was late at night and a black hair girl was held down y chains. A figure was pulling out a needle and walking towards her. The girl was crying, begging him to spare her and let her go. Small amount of blood mixed with her tears due to the surgery that was perform on her. The man ignored her and injected with the serum he cooked up. She screamed as her skin felt as if it was on fire and all she can think is to scratch herself while he remove her restraints.

Break

It was morning and Naruto was in front of another crime scene that the ANBU found an hour ago. In front is a dark skin girl with black hair. Her eyes were replaced with silted eyes, and her hands and face were scratch up and her nails were broken. Also all over her body were rashes from head to toe. Above, it stated, 'Are you ready to play my game Fullmetal and will you be able to stop me?'

"What do we got Hana?" Naruto asked Hana.

"Well the victim eyes were obviously replaced skillfully. In fact, despite the eyes being animal eyes, they are working better than the average human eyes. No I suspect what killed her is this second injection." Hana then had the Genin come closer. "You see the bruise; you can see that was where he injected the Curarie when he struck. Just below it are the signs of a second injection, which he did easily so was probably awake and restrained if the bruises are any indication.

"I do not know what she was injected with, but I have to bet her skin felt as if she was on fire. She clawed and scratch at herself to feel some relief. She finally died due to accelerated heartbeat, the rash, and loss of blood. Then with these post moderate bruises on one of her wrist, I have to say he wrote his note with her hand."

"Time of death?" Naruto asked Hana.

"By her core tempter, I say four hours ago. Labs will figure out the chemicals used in her," Hana told Naruto.

"Who was are unfortunate victim?" Naruto asked Yugito.

"Yuki, a factory worker is one of the various steel mills in Kumo civilian district. She was also a former academy student but drop out when she realize she didn't have the heart to kill," Yugito told Naruto.

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I know her. She is one of the few civilian friends I have. I meet at a variety of places along with Washi. She kind of a fan and um… Naruto why are you looking at me like that?" Yugito asked.

Hinata answered for Naruto stammered, "Um we are concern about you."

"About what?" Yugito asked.

"Yugito, what is the Questioning Doc's finally victim going to be?" Tukiko answered Yugito question with a question.

"A blond ninja," Yugito stated.

"And what do we have in common besides are hair color?" Naruto asked.

"We are both… I am last target aren't I?" Yugito asked while the Genin looked confused.

"I say it is a high possibility," Anko stated with a bit of humor. "Well how does it feel to be stalked by a high class serial killer?"

"It sucks," Yugito simply answered.

"Don't worry, are master and us will protect you," Kauri told Yugito.

"Unless the killer kills us too," Omoi stated and Kauri hit him over the head for the comment.

"Do you know any friends or family she has?" Naruto asked.

"Bulla is Yuki's roommate and she sometimes come and eat with her," Yugito answered.

"Anko, take our Genin and Lightning's Chūnin to Bulla, question her and get her under protection. The sooner we find his targets, the sooner we save lives," Naruto told Anko who left quickly. "Inferno, you and your team go with Hana. Time they see what an Autopsy look like." Inferno complied with Naruto's orders reluctantly. "The rest will stay to see if we can find anything else."

Break

Anko was explaining everything to a woman with greenish blue hair. "I can't believe Yuki is dead. I thought she was just partying last night and was staying over a guy's house."

"She party often?" Samui asked.

"Yes, she have been partying a lot since she was revealed to having cancer," Bulla explained.

"She was dying?" Shino asked Bulla.

"No, she had a mild case. She was supposed to live a good decade or two before it got severe. But she figure she might as well live life before it was slowly taken away."

Hinata looked around and saw the room was very well organize and cleaned. She then notice a pile of note books with names, places and other pieces of information jotted down. "Your room seem well organize and clean. I assume you were the one to keep the records at home?"

Bulla blushed at the praise. "Yeah, Yuki wasn't the cleanest of people or one to keep records, even in her mind. In fact, unless I write it down in her note books to review, she would quickly forget places and people we meet and where we meet them."

Samui quickly saw the importance of the notebooks "Will need them. They could be use to identify the killers next targets."

Shino then added for his allies, "We will also need to put you under protective custody. You could also be a target."

Omoi then reassured Bulla with a heart-fluttering smile, "Don't worry, we will protect you."

Break

Meanwhile at the crime scene, Naruto, Yugito and a few CCIS were combing the scene, trying to find evidence. They found the listening seal and destroyed it. Naruto then received two messages from her radio.

The first was from Anko. "Naruto, it is Anko. We got a break. Bulla was keeping records of places and people they meet due to Yuki having problems remembering people. We are now putting a few dozen in protective custody and ANBU are watching over the restaurants they were meeting at. This is Anko signing off."

The next message came from Hana, "Naruto, this is Hana. I found some interesting things at the autopsy. I like to go over it, face to face. Please contact soon, Hana."

Naruto then looked at Yugito, who was listening in, to ask, "Do you know any small restaurants we can talk at?"

"Um yes, there is a ramen bar call Lee's noodles at the edge of the civilian district if you are interested," Yugito suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto then activated her listening seal to order, "This is Naruto, meet up at Lee's noodles to compare notes on our investigation; over and out."

Naruto and Yugito left the scene, but not before Naruto looked at the bloody wall and said, "Looks like two is all you get. You are getting predictable." Naruto left to the restaurant but not before noticing some brown shoes belonging to a man, that she could not see his face.

Break

At the restaurant, Naruto and the gang were having a conversation over the case, with Hana discussing what she and the toxic collagist Haipa (hyper) found. "Well, it seems are killer injected two different liquids in her with the same needle. First seems to be a special gene splicer used to separate DNA to added news genes. The second seemed to be genes found in Shark embryos."

"What special properties would Shark embryos hold?" Naruto asked.

"Well lots of things. A current study I know is researching Shark genes to find out how they are immune to cancer," Hana explained.

"Yuki was suffering from a mild form of cancer," Tukiko pointed out.

"Was she cured of it?" Shino asked with straight voice.

"No, but she would have live longer if the restraints were still holding her," Hana told the group.

"He took the restraints off because he knew it would be painful and she would kill herself," Revan stated.

"Well at least she wouldn't die in vain," Kauri said with a sad voice.

"While we are on autopsies, how did the newbie's do?" Anko asked Hana.

"Only Bastila threw up and Night Wolf looked sick," Hana pointed out much to the embarrassment of Bastila and Night Wolf. "Revan was better but she wasn't as well off as Shino was on his first Autopsy. But still was impressive."

"Wow, good job Revan. I was sick as a dog on my first autopsy," Tukiko told Revan. "I still can't get how Shino looked relatively alright watching Hana cut open a person."

"It is illogical to feel sick for a dead man, Shino stated.

Tukiko was about to give a counter comment when Hinata broke the discussion, "Hey madam, are you alright."

The group turned to see a trembling woman walk over to them. "I am sorry," the woman sobbed. "But he told me to come over here."

"Madam, calmed down, and tell me what is going on," Yugito order the hysterical woman.

"He took my baby and cut my finger. He wrote on the wall in my blood at the alley way and told me to walk over here and said if I didn't, he will kill my baby." The woman then showed her the injection mark. "He then injected me with something that makes my body feels like it was going to explode."

Naruto got wide eye and yelled out, "Everyone get down!"

The woman then exploded but everything in front of her was safe due to a thick rock wall that Naruto made. Anko and Hana looked around and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

The group nodded while Naruto ran to the alleyway to find a crying baby on the ground and above in blood asked, 'Is this random enough for you?'

Break

It was mid afternoon and the Raikage A was looking down at Leaf's Jōnin, and the CCIS. "Mind telling me why my ANBU had to clean up human remains from the streets?" The Raikage asked.

"It was my fault," Naruto said while laid the blame on herself. "The Questioning Doc felt we insulted him when I mumble to myself that he was getting predictable. He must have overheard me and tried to prove me wrong," Naruto stated without moving an eyelash.

The Raikage sigh and said, "If it wasn't the fact you could kick my butt, I would hit you so hard to make your head spin. Who was the victim?"

"Kiyoraka (pure), she is a single mother and a waitress at the Blue Gill," Yugito explained. "Her husband was a ninja who died in service. Her son's name is Yu."

"We believe that the Blue Gil is where killer locate his targets since Yuki was a frequent visitor to the restaurant," Naruto explained to the Raikage.

"I hope you are right. I would like to tell our little orphan that her mother's killer was caught and killed for his crimes," the Raikage stated and the Jōnin left with a bow.

As they were walking out, Naruto told Yugito, "Let us see what the lab tells us about the second crime scene after I calm the Genin form my village."

Break

Meanwhile the Genin were outside, getting over their shock. "I can't believe that the Questioning Doc would do something like this in broad daylight," Bastila stated and the others nodded.

"I can see why the Jōnin were so scared of him. He is a mad man," Night Wolf threw his two cents in.

"There is no logic. No reason to kill that woman," Shino stated while his core belief of logic.

"He is crazy Shino. Crazy people have no logic," Revan pointed out but it still did not stop Shino from shaking.

"But there has to be some logic, some explanation to commit such crimes. The first two was simple. He committed illegal experiments he needed to shut them up. However, the third had no reason. It wasn't intimidation; it was just to prove Naru-sensei wrong."

While Revan was trying to help Shino, Tukiko was confronting a sobbing Hinata. "That little boy will never grow up with his mommy."

"It is okay Hinata. It will be okay," Tukiko said to Hinata to reassure her and herself.

Things calmed down when Naruto enter the room. She got out a chair and sat across the Genin to start her speech, "I am sorry you had to see what a madman would do up close. Now you understand why he has to be stop, or he will keep killing. I know this may be difficult, but we need you to be emotional detach to get this killer. So please harden your hearts for this mission and we may save lives."

Shino was the first to speak, "I will restore logic and order and bring the man to justice."

"If it would bring peace to the kid to know we caught his killer, then I will try my best to stop him," Hinata stated with Tukiko nodding.

"Let us get the bastard," Bastila stated with determination and the other Genin agreed.

"Alright then let's hit the lab and see what Haipa has for us."

Break

At the crime lab, Haipa was going over the chemical makeup of some blood samples. "You find anything?" Yugito asked Haipa.

"Hey Yugito, I did find something," Haipa then activated a computer screen to show the chemical makeup. "I had identified the chemical as a rare explosive chemical called Bio-Jelly TNT, owned by the famous pharmacy called New Hope found in Kumo. The chemical was one of their few explosives chemicals they made and they are not selling this product. Only the CEO can get his hand on them."

The Jōnin and Chūnin nodded but the Genin were surprise to see a computer. "What is the thing Haipa is using?" Tukiko asked.

"It is called a computer, an amazing device use to store information and analyze things in a fraction of the time it usually take by hand," Haipa explained.

"It is very rare to have a computer. The Leaf only has two: one for the archive and one for the decipher department," Inferno explained.

"Why?" Bastila asked.

"Because they are very expensive to make and the country that makes them only make a very few," Anko explained.

"Is the CEO in town by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Mr. Nakamura is giving a dissertation on a new wonder drug and techniques. One of which is eye surgery and to help extend the life span of cancer patients," Omoi explained and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"I want him if he is missing chemicals," Naruto stated.

"Got him," Yugito replied before leaving to retrieve an ANBU team to take Nakamura in and examined his supplies.

"Hana, Inferno, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Revan and Shino, why don't you go to the Blue Gil and talk to the owner and workers there and see what you can find out. Haipa, get me everything on the company, including new medical techniques the company developed and its creators," Naruto ordered the group.

Naruto then looked at Anko to ask, "Want to play good ANBU and bad ANBU?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Break

"I demand you let me out!" yelled a pale man white with short black hair. He was pacing around and only stop when Naruto and Anko walked in followed by Yugito. "You Leaf-nins, you can't hold me since I am a citizen of Lightening Country."

"They are not the ones who are holding you," Yugito explained. "They are here to cross examine you. The treaty of the Elemental Nations and our country are holding you for assist and abiding a known serial killer."

"What... are... you… talking about?" the man stuttered.

Naruto answered the man by bringing out a folder that showed the remains of several of the Question Doc's victims. The man was becoming white with seeing all the mutilated girls while Anko explained. "You see Mr. Nakamura. We been reviewing your medical procedure your companies have been selling to the Elemental Nations. Wonder what we found?"

Nakamura nodded his head and Anko smirk. "First, we found some irregularities. Like how the number of your products you have produce to those sold is off by a few liters while the contaminated chemicals is exactly the same record to the mil-liters. Also, most of the chemicals missing are euthanasia or use to make new chemicals seen in these girls' bloodstreams." Anko stated.

"It is just coincidence; we have separate people that calculate our supplies and the ones that calculated our output are not as good as the ones who calculated are contaminated," Nakamura said while trying to hide lie discreetly but the two Jōnin knew he was lying.

"That is possible, after all, Lightening Country will put people to jail for not reported the exact amount of contaminates," Naruto stated, pretending to be Nakamura's friend.

"Well then, explain then how come how you are also missing a few creates of Bio-Jelly TNT and why a woman had died because she was injected with the Bio-Jelly?" Anko asked.

"We are slowly destroying the substance since we're not going to sell Bio-Jelly TNT," Nakamura quickly explain with half-truths. "Also, we suspect someone is steeling it and selling it to the black market."

Naruto followed up, "Well, I guess that possible but why didn't you report it?"

"We were hoping to catch the thief ourselves," Nakamura quickly lied.

Anko looked at Naruto who nodded for Anko to go in for the kill. Anko smirk, "Are final question is how come you develop several specific medical techniques and chemicals without a specific division or scientist to claim while others have a claimed creator? Techniques that I add were seen on these victims before they were killed."

Now Nakamura was caught completely off guard and could not think of an excuse and look to Naruto for help.

Naruto answer to his plea made Nakamura heart to sink, "What can I say? You are guilty as hell." Nakamura was now sweating when Naruto moved in with an offer, "Now, there is a way to determine how guilty. If you gave aid but were unaware of the killer's attention, you will only get ten years of jail time. If you were aware, then you will go to jail for life. Also, please don't lie, Anko can smell a lie and has been waiting to execute someone for awhile."

Nakamura sweated at a grinning Anko. For a few seconds before he started to tell the truth. "A few years ago, our company was struggling to come up with some new medical procedures and we were losing profit. Then, when are company look like it would bankrupt, a man in shadows approach us with files on some new medical procedures and demand for supplies and money for future experiments.

"First, we were suspicions but after our diversions determine that they were the holy grail of medical procedures and techniques. We broke a deal: for the little supplies and money we gave to him, he would give his formulas and techniques to us. That deal translated to millions for our company."

"And you never suspected he was a serial killer?" Anko asked.

"We never got reports on how the girls died since the military of each village kept it tight lip," Nakamura stated.

"But you began to suspect?" Naruto speculated.

"Yes, after hearing how those two girls died and were given two medical procedures to replace eyes and cure cancer, we realize who we were dealing with. I tried to back out our deal but the Questioning Doc threatens to kill me if I tried and said in that robotic voice that if I wanted to back out, I have to give him a crate of the Bio-Jelly TNT, enough for ten people."

Naruto looked at Anko, who nodded that he was telling the truth. "And you never saw his face?" Anko asked.

"No, he was always covered in black with a black hood and mask," Nakamura told Naruto.

"Well, at least we get rid of his supplier," Naruto said as she and Anko got up to leave the room. Yugito had order some ANBU to take Nakamura away for trial before she left with Naruto. "Nakamura, you are under the arrest for the assisted murder of Kiyoraka."

Break

At the Blue Gil, the three Chūnin from Kumo were questioning the owner while the Leaf-nins stayed back to listen and watch. "So, are you sure you haven't seen anyone suspicious?" Samui asked the manger.

"Look around you," a surly man with brown hair, told the ninjas. "This restaurant is not only between the civilian's and ninja's borders in the village. It is also near the gates. So we always get strangers in here that looks suspicious."

"No wonder the Questioning Doc use this place," Karui stated.

"What do you mean?" The manger quivered. "You mean that serial killer stalks my restaurant?"

"Don't worry, the village will pay for any for any lost business-" Omoi never finish his theory as Karui hit him over the head.

"He is not going to lose his business!" Karui yelled at Omoi.

"Are you sure he has been here?" the manger asked.

"We believe so after Kiyoraka was killed," Samui explained.

"Kiyoraka was killed?" the manger sighed and looked down. "She was my best waitress. She will be missed. I am sorry, I haven't seen anyone suspicious and I have not heard anything suspicious from my waitress."

"Well, thank you for your time," Omoi thank the manger.

"So, do you see anything?" Samui asked the leaf-nins.

"I don't see anything," Night Wolf stated.

"Which would be logical since it would be illogical for him to return," Shino added.

"Yeah, well are killer is not logical. However seeing a suspicious man would be too easy," Bastila added.

"Well, all the people I talked too haven't notice anything strange or suspicious," Inferno told the group.

"But considering the traffic, you have to be plainly normal to be notice," Revan added her two cents.

"So you found nothing eh?" The group turned around to see Anko asked them.

"Nothing, they don't even hold record of all the customers that come from unless it is a waiting list," Hana told the group.

"Well that be convenient and there are too many to guard against," Yugito explained while Naruto attention was elsewhere.

Naruto look at the corner of her eye and say a man that no one else noticed. He was in the shadows, eating like everyone else except he was looking a particular blue haired waitress. The man himself was wearing an all black and a black hood that covered his face.

Naruto remember what Nakamura said, "_He was always covered in black with a black hood and mask,_' '_man in shadows approach us._"

A voice then broke her senses and she turned to look in lavender eyes that showed concern. "Hey Naru-sensei," Hinata stuttered, "You see something?"

Naruto looked back, saw the man was, and saw he was gone. "No, I am fine. In fact I am better than I have been."

Hinata was not convinced but could say nothing while Naruto gave a sly smile.

Break

It was late at night and the group was together. Naruto had all the Genin go to sleep and the Jōnin were having one more talk. "So tonight, the Questioning Doc will strike again?" Inferno asked.

"Maybe, but will know in the morning," Yugito stated.

"Naruto, you have been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" Hana asked a thoughtful Naruto.

"I am not sure, but I think I know who the next victim is," Naruto stated.

"Who?" Anko asked.

"A waitress at the Blue Gil," Naruto answered the group.

"So, why are we not giving her protection?" Omoi asked Naruto.

"Because if we do, he will know we are on to him and escape," Naruto explained to a shock group.

"You plan to use her as bait?" Hana asked in a stutter.

"Not plan, I am already using her as bait right now to finally to catch the bastard," Naruto said before she poof out of existence.

"Damn brat and her obsession to catch the bad guy!" Anko yelled while Yugito looked at her mini cat demon.

"Can you track Naru-chan through Ed, Jane?" Yugito asked her demon cat.

"I will try to find little Ed," Jane replied.

"Chūnin, stay here and guard the Genin," Yugito order her Chūnin while all the Jōnin went to find Naruto. However, they never notice that the smallest Genin never went to bed.

Break

Meanwhile over the Blue Gil, a blond ninja and a fox was hiding across the restaurant. "You know that your team is very pissed at you now?" Ed asked with a bit of annoyance.

"I know, but I knew Hana would not agree to this plan and Anko would question my authority," Naruto told Ed.

Ed then sighed, "Naruto, maybe you are taking this a bit too far."

"Tell that to Yu," Naruto stated with a bit of anger. "Besides, I will make sure that _he _will kill no one tonight."

Ed nodded when they saw the blue hair waitress was leaving her shift. The two followed the waitress down the street and pass a dark alley. Finally, she made it to her apartment door and a man in black tried to sneak up on her with a needle while she was fiddling with her keys. The man was caught completely off guard when he heard a clap and found himself in a stone cage. The women cried out in shock, ran inside, and locked the door before calling for the ANBU. The man dress completely in black looked around until he saw a blond girl with a fox on her shoulder and smirked behind his veil.

"Oh, is it luck to finally meat the great Naruto Uzumaki-Elric face to face? Well you finally capture me?" The man in black asked.

"I think I capture you pretty well," Naruto stated.

"Do you?" the Man asked. Then he dissolved into mud and a container containing an exploding tag.

Naruto quickly turned the caged into a closed box to contain the blast. It still caused a huge explosion that turn the box in ruins and sent Naruto flying. She landed on her feet and quickly got her barring while Ed flew off her shoulder. Naruto then saw a man running towards her with chakra scalpels in each hand. She evaded the man as he tried to slice her in a fluid of motions. Naruto quickly turned both her arms into bladed weapons and fought back. The fight was quickly turned into a dance of death.

However, throughout the fight, the Questioning Doc never lost his smirk, despite Naruto getting a few hits on him. Naruto was getting sick of seeing that smirk that she decided to wipe it by doing a sweep kick from under the Doc's feet. He quickly fell to the ground and look up to see Naruto hold a blade to his throat. Naruto was about to speak when he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Why should I not laugh after such a good fight? Also, shouldn't I laugh since you are going to let me go?" The mad man asked.

"What makes you think I will let you go, when I have your life in my hands?" Naruto asked.

"Would you not let me go to save your fox and precious student?" The Doc asked pointing to the rooftops as Naruto went wide-eyed.

Naruto looked to see the Doc's mud clone ready to crush Ed with his foot and holding a lavender princess by the neck. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled and Hinata looked down.

"Would a student not follow a sensei they care about and worry about?" The Doc answered for Hinata. "Wasn't she always there watching you? Does she not follow you like a puppy and seeking your admiration? Does she not consider you a teacher, a mother and something more?"

Naruto clinch her fist in anger. "You harm one piece of hair on their body; you won't leave this place alive."

"Well, isn't it a good thing I didn't harm her? However, could it change if you don't let me go?" the Questioning Doc stated in a question. Naruto respond by retracted her blades and turned her hands to normal. The Doc got up to ask, "While I am gone, will you defeat my clone before it kills your student Naru-chan?"

The Questioning Doc was laughing at a surprised and panicking Naruto before he disappeared in the shadows. Naruto ran to the wall of the building, as the earth clone was about to slice Hinata's neck. She made it in time to use alchemy to create a spike that went through the clone and dispersed it before it could harm the two. Naruto ran up to check Hinata.

When she arrive, Hinata ran up to Naruto, hug her tight and scream out, "I am sorry, Naru-sensei! I'm sorry!"

Naruto then hugged Hinata back before saying, "It's okay Hinata, its okay."

Naruto and Ed both look up to see the Jōnin from Cloud and the Leaf team arrive to secure the scene and talk to Naruto about what happen. The village went into lock down and tried to catch the Questioning Doc before he escape. Unfortunately, he did escape after killing the two Chūnin at the gate of Kumo, one black male and one blond female ninja. The terror was gone in the shadows as dawned arrive.

Break

It was two days later and the Leaf-nins were about to leave the village, "Thank you for your assistance in helping us drive the Questioning Doc," Yugito said for the Raikage.

"I just wish I actually caught him," Naruto stated while looking down in a bit of anger. Hinata was shamed

"Hey Naru, calm yourself or you do some more things you would regret," Hana told Naruto. "We were able to find his supplier which will hamper his ability to get supplies and possibly slow him down."

"She is right Naruto," Anko explained. "Besides, we are now on the lookout for other companies that would use the Questioning Doc's methods and are closing them down all over the elemental nations."

"Soon we will catch him that is a promise," Yugito told the group and most of the Jōnin and Chūnin nodded a bit before which made Naruto smile a bit before the group decide to leave.

However, once they walked a few hundred yards, Naruto turn to Hinata. "Hinata," Naruto called out.

Hinata turned and was shocked when Naruto slapped her. "What is your deal brat?" Anko yelled for the angered group.

However, before Hinata could cry, she was embraced by a shaken Naruto. "Hinata," Naruto stated. "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again, I am a team leader and I am supposed to keep you safe. Remember that."

Hinata began to cry happily, as she looked past Naruto to see her smiling team and comrades as she embrace Naruto, as if she was her second mother. Hana wanted to chew Naruto due to her actions earlier, but realize it needed to be said. It was then that they were officially a family and Naruto was the mother she wanted for years.

Break

Meanwhile, a man in a dark room was looking at a map. Deciding where his next target would be. "Where shall I strike?" The man asked. He then pulled out a scalpel, "I wonder if Fire Country would appreciate my return?" The man strikes the map and stabbed the location on a map. "Wouldn't it be nice to see Fullmetal's home town?"

The man then pulled out a picture of Naruto he recently took. With the gold and blue eyes he loved that was staring intently at him. The man smirked as he looks up to read the town's name: '_Konoha._'

To Be Continue

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the Questioning Doc.**

**Author Note**

**A) On a side note for all future readers, yes I know Kushina is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and I decided to ignore it since my story is an alternate Universe any way.**

**B) Sorry it has been awhile but I have been kind of busy and then we had vacation, I am sorry for the wait.**

**C) I like to welcome Tristessa-Amoretta back as my beta reader along with animefanbren. On a side note, chapters 5-8 will be fix up in an unknown timeline.**

**1) I did not have the patients to write the trial and felt it was unimportant to this chapter. Read EroSlacker for a better image of the trial.**

**2) Serial Killers always have some kind of target, whether it is location, time or personal appearance. This one is mostly location.**

**3) Yes they had radios if the early comics and episodes were any indication.**

**4) The Shark injections I got from Royal Pain, nice show to watch.**

**5) The woman exploding is based off from the Kazan spy from Voyager. **

**6) The reason the Genin are under such hysteria is that they cannot understand someone who kills just for pride and the sake of killing.**

**7) Shino may seem heartless but he is not, he just more concern about logic then emotions and he cannot understand pride and revenge. **

**8) Bio-Jelly TNT is as the name suggest, liquid TNT that is meant to explode after be broken down by organic chemistry.**

**9) Yep he got away, but be sure he will return soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Exams and Plots

Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 10: Exams and Plots

**I do not own both genres and I am disappointed with one where the hero complete moron and not realizing the Uchiha is not worth his life.**

It has been a week since the murders at Kumo and Team Alchemy's team was enjoying their week off. While the team was enjoying their time off, Naruto was trying to make an important decision, should she allow her team to take the Chūnin exams. While Naruto never took the exams due to getting several field promotions, she did help Anko proctor the exams. She knew how dangerous the exams could be and she was not sure they are ready for this. Especially since many of the teams there will most likely go after her team specifically.

Eventually an impatient fox interrupted Naruto thoughts, "So Naru, are you going send your team to the Chūnin exams?"

"I don't know but I have five minutes to decide," Naruto admitted.

"My advice is to let them. They need to spread their wings," the Ed pointed out.

"Perhaps your right," Naruto stated as she open the door and walk to her team to tell them what she plan.

"You think I should send them to the exams?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I think so, it is a good learning experience," Anko said with a cheeky smile. "Besides, we can't be the only team left out. I heard even Kurenai is going to send her team."

"Plus, what could they possibly face in the exams that are worst then what they already face?" Hana points out for Naruto and help make Naruto's decision.

She then looked around and saw several Jōnin including Might Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Inferno and the only two Chūnin Iruka and Kakashi with the later because he was a Jōnin.

"Order," the Hokage ordered. "As you all know, the Chūnin exams are coming around and we need to know who are attending. I have already had here a list of several Jōnin, including Guy, who have nominated their teams but now I ask the Jōnin with rookie teams to step forward and tell if he or she will allow their team to participate to step forward."

Naruto looked to her team before stepping, "I Naruto Uzumaki-Eric, right hand woman of the Hokage here by nominate Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame and Tukiko Uchiha to participate in the Chūnin exams."

After Naruto nominated her team, Inferno step forward to nominate his team, "I nominate Night Wolf, son of Wolf Dreamer, Bastila Roth, and Revan Roth for the Chūnin exams."

"I also nominate Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara for the exams," Asuma stated.

However, before Kurenai could nominate her team, Kakashi step up, "I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai for the Chūnin exams."

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing?" the Hokage yelled.

"You can't nominate them, Sakura is on Kurenai's team, Sai return to Danzō's services and Sasuke is under house arrest," Anko explained and all the Jōnin were on edge by the tension Kakashi was giving.

"Besides, you are not even a Jōnin anymore," Hana pointed out.

"Sasuke shouldn't be arrested, and I shouldn't been demoted," Kakashi stated while growing.

"Oh quiet, you and the brat got off lightly," Naruto stated.

"Shut Up!" Kakashi yelled. "You are the reason I was-"

"I am not responsible for every bad thing that happens to you," Naruto interrupted Kakashi. "In fact nearly every bad thing that has happen to you is because of your own actions and your superiors catching you in the act or your sempai reported on you. But then again, it is always the weak minded fools that blame everything on someone else."

"Take that back," Kakashi yelled.

"Why, should I?" Naruto asked and Kakashi answer was tackling Naruto out the window.

All the Jōnin and fox, who fell off Naruto, rushed to see the two freefalling out of the tower. While freefalling Naruto started punching Kakashi to let him go before kicking Kakashi in air while she propelled to the wall. Once she reached the wall, she attaches herself to the wall and use alchemy to create a huge hand to catch Kakashi before he fell to his death. However, it did not prevent Kakashi from landing on his back. Down below, many ninjas including a Sand team and Team Alchemy watched the events.

Naruto then stared down at Kakashi to ask, "Kakashi, what the hell are you doing? Don't you realize that you just throw away your career?"

"Shut up you demon bitch," Kakashi grunted as he got up. "I make you regret for ruining my life."

Kakashi used 'Shadow Shuriken Justus**,**' to create fifty Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto counter with alchemy to create a rock wall to catch the shuriken. Kakashi then tried to run up the wall but slip into the hand. Kakashi then remember that the walls have special seals to make them slippery. He also remembers Naruto is a seal master and the seals were on the bottom of her shoes help her run up or down the rock wall. The same shoes that meet his face; Kakashi thought process temporarily stop.

Naruto being piss off, began punching and striking Kakashi with ferocity. She only stopped when Kakashi fell off the hand. Naruto jump and followed him. As the two falls, Kakashi pulled out his Sharingan, and Naruto counter with a 'Chakra Flare Jutsu**.**' The flare blinded him and gave him great pain due to the Sharingan. While Kakashi scream in pain, Naruto used 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**,**' to have Kakashi crashed into the ground, stomach first while slowing her own decent down.

So now, the village audience can now see Naruto standing over Kakashi as he slowly crawled up from the crater. Everyone watched as Kakashi looked up at Naruto with so much hatred while Naruto return with a disappointed look. "Surrender Kakashi and the Hokage will be liniment in your punishment," Naruto reasoned.

"Never," Kakashi stated.

"Be reasonable Kakashi," Naruto pleaded but hope he said no. Unfortunately, she got the one thing she did not want to hear.

"Never, you demon whore," Kakashi yelled out his death sentence.

"Very well," Naruto said while drawing onto the ground a new alchemy circle. "Never is a very long time and I hope you spend an eternity in pain."

Naruto then activate the seal and the alchemistic slowly encase Kakashi into stone, centimeter by centimeter. He slowly reaches his hand out to reveal his Sharingan eye. He then tries to grab Naruto before he completely turns into stone. Naruto wipe his hands off before she looked at the crowd and said coldly, "I am no whore."

Naruto then turned to see her team and a familiar team, which made her change her mood quickly, "Good to see you guys, you save me for looking for you three. Congratulations Team Alchemy, you people has been nominated for the Chūnin exams. I will give you forms later today. Also, it is good to see you too Gaara, Temari and make up boy that screams like a girl. Sorry I cannot chat, but I will probably be chewed out for turning Hatake into a statue. Good day."

Naruto then walked back into the tower as the two teams looked at each other. "Remind, me to never piss off Naru-sensei," Tukiko told her teammates who nodded their heads before leaving to 'the Swamp.'

While Team Alchemy left the scene, Temari looked at her teammates. "You know, I finally understand why people say weird things only happen in Konoha."

Gaara, then looked at the statue to state, "She makes beautiful art."

"Oh, Gaara has a crush," Temari cooed, forgetting the fact she has a partial crush on the same girl, though it was more admirations then love.

The makeup boy named Kankurō, paled before muttering, "Great, now the psychopaths will mate each other to create new psychopaths that will torture me."

It was not Kankurō's day, especially when Temari decided to explain the bird and the bees to Gaara when he asked, "What is a crush?"

At the tower, the Hokage sighed before muttering, "What am I going to do with Kakashi?" He then turn to the stupefy Jōnins to ask, "You were about to say Kurenai?"

Kurenai was brought to reality to answer the Hokage, "Um yes sir. I Kurenai Yūhi like to nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Ami Rika and Sakura Haruno."

"Good, now, you are all dismiss but I like you to leave suggestions to what to do with Kakashi," the Hokage order the Jōnin.

"You mean you are going to leave Kakashi like that?" a random Jōnin asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" The Hokage asked. "If I turn him back to normal, he would be executed for defy my orders, attacking and attempting to kill a superior officer, and treason."

All the Jōnin shut up the Hokage's explanation as they slowly left the room. Once everyone beside Ed was gone, Naruto enter the room and sit in front of the Hokage. She then looked him in the eye to say, "I don't care how badly I will be chewed out or how bad the punishment will be. It will still be worth it."

Ed laughs because he and the Hokage thought the exact same thing, though the Hokage could not laugh and had to dish out punishment. He got a devious smile, "Alright, for the exact amount of time it takes the Chūnin exams to be complete: you will help me fill out my paper work, without Shadow Clones."

Naruto eyes widen and Ed kept on laughing when Naruto yelled out, "Nooooooooooo!"

Break

Several hours later in the dead of night, a silver haired boy was waiting in the shadows. The moon light reflecting of his glasses as he adjusted them to reveal eyes as black as his dark soul. The boy was waiting until he heard his master. "Kabuto," his master hiss, "report."

"Lord Orochimaru," The boy stated calmly. "I am surprise to see you here. I thought you send a subordinate to come due to the invasion being called off."

"Yes, well the invasion maybe off due to that girls inferences. With Rice Country outside my influence now, exposing me in Suna, and even scaring Rock forces so badly that the screams when they hear her name. Of course, they have a right to be afraid and she is a deadly predator," a hooded Orochimaru hissed in announce before he started to smirk. "That does not mean I will be devoid of my Uchiha prize and maybe a few other tricks that Naruto have up her sleeve. So tell me, have the council made any head way to getting the Uchiha out of the house."

"No and after today, I doubt they would even try," Kabuto stated.

"What happen?" Orochimaru asked.

"Kakashi, the Uchiha's biggest supporter, snapped and attacked Naruto in front of the Hokage," Kabuto reported while he adjusted his glasses and smirk. "After a few choice words, he pissed Naruto off so bad that she turned him into a living statue. I believe he will be put in a park as a symbol on how even the mightiest can fall to insecurity or insanity."

"How disappointing," Orochimaru remarked while pulling out a scroll. "Oh well, my ally have came up with seals that will allow me to meet Sasuke."

"So you will you be able to take Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"No, the girl's seals that are keeping Sasuke in his house are too complex to break now for the regular price and her new price is too steep for me," Orochimaru had stated as he and Kabuto walked to the Uchiha estates. "However, these seals will allow me to enter with Naruto being none the wiser while weakening the seals to eventually break easily."

"You plan to mark him tonight?" a surprise Kabuto asked.

"Why yes, and he will accept it willing."

Break

In the dark room sat the emo boy known as Sasuke. He looked in the dark nothingness, completing how he will kill his brother and put that bitch in her place. The same bitch that has locked him up here and has everyone turned against him, the hope of the Uchiha clan. He yelled in frustration he throw kunai at a promotion poster with a young Naruto on it.

"My, my, what a temper you have," a strange hissing voice commented.

Sasuke then began turn around violently, trying to find the voice. "Whose there, show yourself."

"Very well," the voice hiss before a pale skin figure reveal himself with yellow eyes that belong to the devil reveal.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Orochimaru and I bring a gift to you," Orochimaru hissed.

"What kind of gift?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"That gift that will help you kill Itachi and defeat the girl that put you here," Orochimaru indicated the room, while pointing at the picture of Naruto.

"Give it to me," Sasuke demanded.

"Very well," Orochimaru chuckle before he extended his neck and bite into Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a glass-breaking scream before his curse seal start to form and be active. His entire body began to be cover by black swirls that produce a purple energy over the standard blue. He began to laugh insanely until the power recede.

Sasuke then began to curse, "No, no. Why is my power leaving me?"

"Naruto's seals," Orochimaru answered Sasuke. "They are very impressive. They are able to hold any chakra as long as they are active." Orochimaru smirked while pulling out a seal. "Do not worry young Uchiha. This seal will slowly remove the chakra suppressor seal and allow you to escape in five months to me."

Sasuke gladly accepted the seal, thinking all he would do once he escapes the village. He did not realize that the curse seal would be the ones to weaken Naruto's seals. The other seals instead allow Orochimaru a back door into the soul. If he dies, Orochimaru will be reborn in his new body and no one will be able to stop him.

Break

It was morning and the Genin of Team Alchemy was walking into the academy that was hosting the first part of Genin exams. They were all nervous, to say the least. Naruto did not let them go until they understand the dangers. To say they were scared was underestimated, for they were told the test had a death rate of one out four since other villages use this test to eliminate enemy ninjas. It also drives some of the weak willed insane. However, one lesson they were taught was determination and they will not stand down now.

So now, they found themselves in the exam room waiting for the exams to begin. They looked around to scope the competition. That was when a rookie spotted them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the most famous team in the exams," boasted a kid that resemble a dog.

"Kiba you idiot," his two female teammates yelled before bashing his head.

The first one was a changed Sakura who now wore a reddish pink battle dress and had short pink hair. Next to her is Ami, who was now wearing a dress of warping similar to her teacher Kurenai. Ami also grew out purple her master and her eyes glowed, brownish green eyes instead of red like Kurenai.

"Kiba, you are so troublesome," a newcomer named Shikamaru told Kiba.

"Hey, where are Sasuke and the new boy Sai?" Chōji asked.

"Chōji didn't you hear?" Bastila asked and Chōji replied with a headshake of no.

"Sasuke was reprimanded for various crimes, kicked out of the ninja forces and was sentence to house arrest," Revan replied for the group.

"Oh, so that is why Ino was depressed," Chōji said before going back to his food while Ino remain quiet.

"You okay Ino?" Sakura asked her childhood friend. To find her crush being reprimanded and punish by someone you look up to do some soul searching.

"I will be. I still need some time," Ino stated as she doesn't blame Naruto, but now wonder what to do now since the thing. She was not sure about what being a ninja is all about with her crush gone.

"I would suggest that you don't get boggle down with your emotions, unless you want to make yourself a target," a silver haired boy with glass suggested to the teams.

"Who are you?" Night Wolf asked the boy.

"My name is Kabuto, a member of team 16 and a contestant of the exams," Kabuto explained.

"You are no rookie member are you?" Tukiko asked.

"Nope this is my seventh time," Kabuto answered with a smile and a reply that cause a ding in Team Alchemy's warning bells. There is no way for an active Genin to fail the exams five times without getting a promotion in the exams or on the field, unless they died.

"So you suck," Kiba comment cause Kabuto to twitch.

"Maybe, but it give me much information with fruit," Kabuto explained while pulling out a card. "And with this information, I can tell these exams will be harder than others."

The card had information of the villages with the number showing the number of teams coming. The list showed a number of sixty teams. "We have teams from every nation, from allies like Sand and Cloud to enemies like Rock Forces and even Mist is sending teams after a decade of civil war. And they brought some elites."

"Like who?" Hinata asked despite her and the rest of team replying what Naruto said about nice people.

"_People only do nice things for three reasons. One, to make themselves feel good, second for redemption, and finally to get something from someone else. Most of the time, a person does thing for the third reason and rarely go out of their way to be nice. So when someone goes out of his or her way to be nice for apparently no reason. Be suspicious as they are likely trying to paint a picture to point to someone else, hide their own dirty laundry or use you for their scheme. That is a primary rule when gathering evidence while interrogating._"

Hinata thoughts are interrupted when Kabuto told the Genin the elites. "From Sand, we have Team Baki with a puppet master name Kankurō, a wind mistress name Temari, who uses her battle fan to blow her opponents away, and last is Gaara, who can manipulate sand and use it to defend himself and crush his opponents. Their record is 3 B-Rank Missions and 30 C-Rank Missions. Another team from Mist, which will remain anonymous, has a member who not only has the Ice Bloodline but also an apprentice of the Demon of the Mist. So we can expect great things from the first team Mist sent to the exams in ten years." Even those who did not know the people as Team Alchemy think they know.

"Of course, our village is sending elites of our own," Kabuto stated. "There is Team nine or Team Guy. With a weapon mistress known as Tenten, a Taijutsu expert name Rock Lee and finally the Hyūga's prodigy Neji Hyūga. Completed 30 C-Rank Missions and a hundred and fifty D-Rank. Of course, they pale in comparison with our own Team Alchemy."

Kabuto smirk when he put Team Alchemy in the spot light. "It seems the team has done two A-ranks, one C-Rank turn A-Rank and a B-Rank Mission. You are also the team most watch in the exams since this is the first time Alchemy has been used in the arena."

Now the voices in their heads are going off big time, especially when Kabuto laid down the cards with the stats that only their respective Kage can look at. Team Alchemy were about to comment and accuse Kabuto to lying, when an explosion and voice rang out. "Quiet you maggots; my name is Ibiki and welcome to hell."

Break

Meanwhile during the exams that tested the Genin intelligence-gathering while remaining subtle at their desks. Naruto and company were talking too one of their village's guests: Zabuza Momochi.

"So we arrive in Kiri during its final battle with rebels pushing the loyalist back. So I get the bright idea to sneak behind the enemy forces while Haku goes and tell the leader of the rebellion what I was doing. Anyway, just as I was beginning my signature scare, the fifty loyalist forces went screaming (snicker), 'It's the Demon of the Bloody Mist,' and ran out of area and meet their fellow men. They also panic and ran to the rebel forces and surrender to them so the Demon of the Bloody Mist doesn't kill them and eat their flesh and soul ha-ha-ha-ha." By then Zabuza, Team Alchemy and anyone listening in were laughing at the ridiculous notion.

"Apparently Yagura used me as propaganda to keep his subordinates further in line by creating this fairy tale that I am a demon who haunts Water Countries dreamed and tried to snatch victims to make them disloyal to him, use them and eventually kill them in ways I mention before." Zabuza comment with a snicker, "So Mai, decide to dress all the rebels in outfits similar to mine to scare the loyalist and also do comparison to see if the men fits the clothing." The girls groaned while the men smirk and Zabuza continue his story.

"Anyway, are forces spread out and scared most into submission while killing those truly loyal to Yagura by targeting those not scared. Eventual the village was clear and all that was left was Yagura. So Mei and I handle the fight. The fight was long with Yagura crushing several building while he was in the three-tail form. Eventually we wore him out and Mei vaporized him with her lava bloodline. So in the end, the tyrant dead, Mei became the new Mizukage and I became head of the ANBU and kept the idiots who were small fire but still loyal to Yagura in line." Zabuza finish the story with a grin and the other Jōnin were impressed.

"So brat, anything interesting happened after you guys left Wave?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said reluctantly. "We played a game of wits with the serial killer name the Questioning Doc in Kumo."

"Oh, I heard of him," Zabuza commented. "He makes me look like a normal person and I killed off my academy class to pass a test."

"What is worst is that he escapes again and had someone exploded in front of my Genin," Naruto stated with a bit of anger.

"Man, you sure know how to keep busy," Zabuza had commented.

It was then that a scared up Ibiki walked into the room and towards Naruto. He then stands up to begin to announce who had past or who had failed. Out of sixty teams, only eighteen past and said with pride. After he announce that last teams that past, he hand Naruto the three test papers from her Genin. "What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Your Genin left a message," Ibiki simply stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking over the message on the back. The two girls put down simple observations: he is too nice, gave out information that is not available for a Genin to see and finally how he had not been promoted even after seven tries in the exams. However, what really scared them is Shino commented that his insects smelt light snake musk off Kabuto.

Naruto gave a message to Ibiki to give to the Hokage. Naruto, Anko and Hana ran to the Forest of Death. She will not let her Genin come to harm by the snake bastard.

**Sorry for the delay, I have been busy since finales began. By the way, have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Author Notes**

**A) Check out previous chapters, I been fixing them up again and fix a few more grammar mistakes. **

**1) I wanted Kakashi and Naruto's fight to be different from EroSlacker's story and figure unplanned fight with Kakashi snapping at Naruto would fit the bill.**

**2) Yes, there is no invasion because Orochimaru does not have the numbers to attack Konoha.**

**3) I thought it would be funny to have Ami act like Kurenai. **

**4) Before people complain, from my experience, those three reasons are the main reason people are nice. I have meet no one or seen no one do a good deed and work so hard unless is for the same reasons. **

**5) People of Kiri = People of North Korea**


	11. Chapter 11: A Game of Fox and Snake

Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 11: A Game of Fox and Snake

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing on a fan fiction site if I did own these two stories?**

Hinata was leading Team Alchemy away from a very powerful foe. The two girls and one boy thought one thing, 'How did we get into this situation?'

Their answer started six hours ago when they marched with the other Chūnin hopefuls to the forest of death. Lead by the examiner and leader of the Nature Clan during war, Raven Hunter, a tall, dark, and mysterious man that has black hair and black clothing. He can turn into a flock of ravens in an instant and kill everyone with dark Chakra. Revan began to explain that the tournament would take place in the Forest of Death, and they had to go to the tower within five days with a heaven and earth scroll, with them be given one of the scrolls. They had a Heaven scroll.

Not even an hour in the forest, they were attack by some Rock and Rain Chūnins disguised as Genin. Apparently, they snuck in to capture them to try to break them to learn about alchemy if not kill them. Sadly, for them, Team Alchemy was above Chūnin, so the teams quickly found themselves defeat badly and they continued on to the tower since they now have an Earth scroll and two Heaven scrolls.

They then decided to hit the tower and a few hours of tracking in the forest, a powerful gust of wind sent them down on the ground. However, they got up just in time as a female Grass-nin came crashing through the trees and slammed a sword down where Hinata was. The group quickly got into position, where Hinata was already ready in defense,; Shino then sent a piece of wood from a tree speeding as a bullet and Tukiko used fire alchemy on their opponent. The rock fist and fire unfortunately revealed that their foe used a water clone to get away before they could hit the girl.

Then they heard some chuckling as they looked up to see the strange Genin unharmed and amused. However, what truly frightened them was the fact she had yellow silted eyes that matched an adversary of Naruto's. "Orochimaru," Tukiko stammered.

Orochimaru disguised as a Grass-nin chuckle as he pulled off the skin of the poor girl he killed to reveal his pasty white snakeskin. "Bravo, you figure me out despite the fact that I used techniques I normally don't use or the fact the skin hides my scent. I say that Naruto has taught you all well."

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked in a stammer.

Orochimaru formed a smile that only the devil would be proud to have. "I came to find new subjects for my experiments and remembered the first three Alchemists that Naruto trained and knew that they owed me for derailing my plans and hurting my pride. Especially the Aburame," he said with a sneer and Shino didn't know whether to smirk or shrink in fear.

"How about… no," Hinata stammered before using her alchemy from her pendant to send a torrent of wind, that hit Orochimaru and sent him flying in the air.

The team didn't stay to hear Orochimaru's scream and rammed head first into a tree before getting up and looking truly pissed. They went deep into the forest towards the Tower to make their way to the tower and play hide and seek with Orochimaru being the snake and they are the mice. They continued for half an hour with Hinata scouting, Tukiko creating a bunch of fake trails with mud clones and fire alchemy while Shino covered their trails with insects and earth related Jutsus and Alchemy. They almost got away until two huge, gigantic, grey snakes spotted them.

After getting separated from Shino, Tukiko and Hinata double teamed one of the snakes with Hinata acting as bate to lure the snake before she sent it flying high due to her wind shield. While in the air, Tukiko combined **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu** and fire Alchemy to create one green/purplish flaming dragon rushing the snake turning it into a roasted snake that crumbled into ash. The girls then turned to see Shino handle the other snake by pelting it with bugs and rocks until it got annoyed enough to try and swoop down and eat him. Shino then jumped high and with Armstrong's technique, hit with a force strong enough to turn the snake's brain into goo.

They were about to continue, but then the snake went poof and it was then they realize the snake was summoned and in which they knew Anko didn't summon it. They were about to run when a powerful gust of wind reappeared and sent them all crashing into the ground. They were able to jump back up in time to see that they were facing the Snake Sennin again, with his sword out, chuckling. "It is truly remarkable, for children your age to take out not one but two of my summons. You all will make excellent test subjects." Orochimaru then flick his sword to say, "But play time is over."

However, before he could even take a step towards them, he heard a loud clap within the area. The next thing he knew, the roots of the tree came rushing up and started to squeeze him with enough force that he let go of his sword. That was when Naruto with a fox on her shoulder, Anko with Kunai in each hand, and Hana with her three dogs coming out like ghosts about to exact their vengeance. Orochimaru was never so scared in his life.

"You think you can try and harm my students and get away with it?" Naruto snared as she rolled up the sleeve on her left hand to reveal several Alchemy tattoos. "Think again!" Naruto yelled as she rushed the purely white Orochimaru.

Then with her left hand, grabbed Orochimaru and began to destroy him from the inside out. It wasn't long before his entire body gone splat, leaving nothing but flesh and blood. Naruto then looked at her arm and felt something was off.

Break

In a dark room, red eyes with three black swirls and one yellow slit, panted heavily in the night after coming so close to death. He then began to chuckle as he had escaped that woman's wrath and won't realize it until he was long gone. He then got up to search the house for seals that kept him here and see what his new Uchiha body is like.

Break

Back in the Forest, Naruto continue to look at her arm as she asked, "Hinata, Shino, Tukiko, do you three have your two scrolls?"

"Yes sensei," the three acknowledge.

"Good, then head back to the tower," Naruto ordered and the Genin then acknowledged before running to the Tower. Naruto then said, "Anko, use the seal remover to claim Orochimaru's Grass Cutter (sword). I believe he owes you for that crappy seal."

Anko gave a million watt smile to be able to take something from Orochimaru for taking away her childhood. Even though she was a little mad, that Naruto got to kill him. While Anko was claiming the sword, Hana became a bit worry about Naruto, "Naru-Chan, are you alright?"

"I am fine, I feel the same," Naruto commented. "Which is wrong."

"Wrong, how is feeling fine is wrong brat?" Anko asked as she strapped the sword to her back.

"Ed, didn't you tell me I should feel the soul that gets absorb into my arm?" Naruto asked Ed who thought for a moment. Anko and Hana eyes went wide since they knew what she meant.

"You should feel soul of Orochimaru, which should give you satisfaction and make you sick," Ed explained before he asked, "Do you feel anything?"

"I feel nothing," Naruto commented, "Which means Orochimaru's soul might still be out there."

"How is that possible?" Hana stammered while Anko smiled since that mean he still alive for her to kill.

"Remember when we discovered that he was close to perfecting his **Immortality Jutsu** to allow his soul to jump in and take over his future victims?" Naruto asked and made Anko and Hana pale, more so with Anko since her former curse seal was a key to get into her body.

"You think he succeeded?" Ed asked for the group.

"Let us gather the remains and see for ourselves," Naruto commented, never knowing white eyes, and dark eyes hidden under glasses watching them from a far.

Break

It was mid afternoon and all the Jōnin and Clan Heads from Leaf, one from Suna and one from Mist. They were getting together to discuss today's events. "As some of you may be aware, Orochimaru was found within this village," The Hokage announced to the group.

"What was he doing here?" One red-eyed beautiful Jōnin asked.

"We believe that he was here to find new targets," Naruto explained with Anko nodding beside her.

"Were any of our Genin hurt?" Zabuza asked since he was worried about Haku.

Naruto nodded her head no, "As far as we can see, Team Alchemy was the only one he was after before I made his body splat."

"So Orochimaru is dead?" asked Asuma, the black beard, chain-smoking Jōnin.

"We're afraid not," Anko answered the group. "We believe he perfected a Jutsu that allows him to transfer his soul to a new body willing or not and may have escaped before Naruto gave the killing blow."

"How can you be sure?" The black-haired man named Inferno asked.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Eboshi," The Hokage directed to the two doctors.

"After examining the body that was once Orochimaru, we found many genetic changes," Tsunade explained.

"At first we thought it was just him, experimenting with himself but found the alterations too numerous to account for," Eboshi continue to explain before switching back and forth with Tsunade.

"We found that he altered the body pigment to be white, changed his eye color, and modified his joints."

"His gender was also change as we believe that it was XX chromosomes instead of XY." The Hokage truly looked down in shame while most of the Jōnin were disgusted.

"We believe that this was once a body of a female member of the Fūma Clan if the few unaltered Genetic Markers found in what was once the womb are any indication," Tsunade finish their report.

"The Fūma clan?" a scared man named Ibiki asked. "Does Orochimaru still have some of his forces in Rice Country after Team Alchemy kicked him out?"

"A small force at the very least since he was able to trade in Sin," Anko commented. "However that is not the main concern as we still have traitors among us," Anko statement brought shock to the whole group.

"Who would do such a unyoutful thing?" a man in Green spandex name Guy asked everyone.

"I can name numerous reasons, but I wonder how do you know there are traitors among us?" A Jōnin from the Fūma clan named Arashi Fūma asked Naruto and Anko. His grey eyes narrowed and his hair turned a bit grey as he hoped they didn't accuse his clan since they were one allies with Orochimaru.

"One is common sense since only a few know what entails of exam since we decided a month before it began," Naruto listed off her reasons. "Second is that we tried to capture a known spy which belonged to Kabuto, the Genin who taken the Chūnin exams seven times."

"When we cornered the team, it was revealed that he was the true leader if the scared Jōnin gave way was Kabuto, who then butchered him and his teammates before escaping," Anko continued to explain.

"That is why Hana is not with us right now as she is trying to track down Kabuto," Naruto added which made all the Jōnin realize that Hana isn't there.

"Won't have to worry about our forces," Zabuza explained. "We have combed through our forces thoroughly to make sure we got everyone that would possibly betray us to old regime or other villages."

"We have only combed the higher ups since some of them had been cohorts with Orochimaru but after your revelation, we'll check our lower ranks as well," the man with half his face-covered named Baki said. The rest of Leaf's allies also stated they would check their men as well as they don't need someone like Orochimaru interfering with them.

"As for all Konoha-nins, double our search and report anything that is unusual, even if may seem nothing or is on a buddy. I rather have a inconvenient officer that is safe rather than an ignorant one that became sorry," Naruto ordered and everyone nodded in acceptance and began to leave except the Hokage, Anko, Naruto and Ed, and a black-haired, black-eyed beauty named Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ms. Uchiha, do you have anything to report?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, even if I regret reporting this," Mikoto admitted before explain. "A couple of days ago, my son, Sasuke, who is under house arrest began acting strange. Instead of brooding or acting angry all the time, he is smiling, more eradicate and darker. I was told by our guards who quoted, 'I will soon be filled out with power to kill my brother and beat that blond bitch.'" The four listeners frowned at that. "We thought he just finally lost his mind but became more concerned when he made another personality switch three days ago. Now, he has become all quiet, cold and gives anyone the shivers with his new calculating look. The same look at that Orochimaru gave when he was in this village."

Everyone was quiet as they digested the report until Anko summed it up, "So Orochimaru gave the Uchiha the curse seal and then took Sasuke's body after he figured he was going to lose."

"Naruto, I thought you said you put seals to prevent anyone leaving or entering without a key seal?" The Hokage asked.

"It is, however if someone as skilled as me can make a duplicate key given enough description of the seal and anyone can see it going into," Naruto explained.

"Orochimaru is not skilled enough to pull something like this off," Sarutobi stated, as he knew his students well.

"Look like Orchi has a strong ally," Anko pointed out.

"Maybe the ones Lust and Sloth warned us about," Ed whispered to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Mikoto, please return to the Uchiha compound and be on guard and don't do anything against Sasuke unless me or Naruto order it," Hokage said as he puffed his pipe.

Mikoto then bowed before leaving the tower and leaving the four others alone. Naruto then got out a radio to order, "Hana, Report."

The radio reply, "Hey Naru, this is Hana. I lost track of Kabuto. He masked his trail to as low as he can and then he created a dozen clones going different directions with each being a faint scent. This guy is Jōnin level at least."

"I see," Naruto nodded before asking, "Were those trails going away from the Uchiha compounds?"

"Yes Naruto," Hana answered.

"Then that is where he will be," Naruto said with conviction. "Hana, go to Sasuke's house and meet us there. We are going to check it out."

Break

Outside Sasuke's house, Naruto and the gang was watching the house from a safe distance, as well as listening in due to some bug seals that Naruto's clones disguised as insects planted outside of the house. Now they waited until a certain silver-haired boy snuck in with a copy key seal.

"Kabuto?" a black hair boy hissed within the room.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto bowed. "How is your new body?"

"Pathetic," Orochimaru answered Kabuto in anger. "This boy was pampered way too much that he is physically weak and his brain power is lacking. He is no genius, as his supporters would say. I should have picked his cousin that Naruto trained but I had no grantee she wouldn't resist like Anko until Naruto painfully removed yet another curse seal."

"Yes," Kabuto chuckled. "It was painful as part of your original soul was obliterated." Anko silent jump for joy to know the seal being removed caused him pain.

Orochimaru then got serious, "Yes, well despite this body being weak, I am still trapped within for at least three years and will make use of it. But that is not the main problem. The main problem is that I am stuck here and may soon be discovered once someone comes to inspect 'Sasuke.'"

"What will you want me to do my Lord?" Kabuto asked.

"Contact our ally and get her here as soon as possible," Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto complied.

Kabuto then pulled out his arm to reveal a complex seal that Naruto has never seen before. He then put some chakra through it as it pulsed. A few minutes later, a hologram picture revealed a woman with in a cloak.

It then spoke in a voice that Ed recognize and couldn't believe but made him speak, "Dante."

"What is that you need, Orochimaru?" Dante asked.

"Ah, Dante, I seem to have gotten myself in a situation," Orochimaru then explained how he wound up in this situation.

Dante's lips twitched before saying playfully, "Always was too greedy for your own to good. I told you wpuldn'tbe happy with the Uchiha brat and work on other things outside of Leaf's notice. Oh well, so I take it you want me to get you out? You know my price?"

"Yes, the standard dozen ninja's souls and two dozen samurai's subjects or six dozen regular subjects people souls. In addition, all research notes I have on curse seal warriors for your complete assistance it getting me out of here and help in setting up the curse seal army," Orochimaru told Dante and the group got more than a little worried about the price tag.

"Very good," the hooded woman answered with a nod. "However, I have to ask when you want this done as breaking Naru's seals will take time?"

"We'll do this during the Chūnin Exam's tournament, where my men will create enough of a distraction to keep everyone distracted to escape," Orochimaru answered the woman who began to smirk before disappearing.

"Kabuto, ready our forces, this is what we are going to do…"

Break

"… and that is what happened last night," Naruto and Ed explained to the old Hokage.

"So, who is this Dante?" The Hokage asked.

"Dante is a very powerful Alchemist that's older then I am by four hundred years," Ed explained. "However, unlike me who became immortal, she survived by transferring her soul in a similar fashion Orochimaru does. In fact, he probably got the idea from her," Ed explained to the group. "She also used the Homunculus as her soldiers to create the philosopher stone. So she is very manipulative, very powerful and has little regard to human life."

"How did she get over here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Probably the same way I did, most likely a few weeks after me when the gates were wide open," Ed explained. "She probably stayed out of sight, taking bodies when she needed to and creating the stone from wars that came and went. I wouldn't be surprised if she found a way to absorb souls to keep her soul alive."

"Well, from what I heard and read, she is someone that we will need to kill and we have the perfect opportunity," Naruto pointed out. "Thanks to the scouting, we now know the entire battle straggly of Orochimaru and we can not only take out two major threats, but also cripple a potential third gang after we lopped off the head."

"It's very bold plan Naruto, please continue." The Hokage nodded as Naruto began to explain the more detail of her battle plan. "Very well, Operation Snake Trap is a go."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed but was about to leave the room when a sickly Jōnin walked in. His brown eyes looked around as his black hair barely moved.

"Hokage-sama, (cough), the five days are up but we seem to have too many Genin," the sickly man listed off teams that made it: five leaf teams, one sand team, one mist team, and one from the new Sound village created by the Fūma clan and supported by the Leaf. "With your permission, can we hold the prelims?"

"Wait Hokage-sama, Hayate, can I make a suggestion that will rock the Chūnin's Exams and keep our enemies distracted?" Naruto asked as she began to form a plan.

Break

Meanwhile, in an auditorium with two stairs leading to two balconies, an arena floor and a stage, waited the eight Genin teams all spread out with the team with the Sound insignia being the furthest from anyone. In the center was Team Alchemy trading stories to a familiar Mist-nin that was a feminine black-haired boy while his teammates were busy. "Wow, amazing, we don't get mission like that when I travel with Zabuza," Haku commented with a blush that only increased with, "So that it's what it like to be students under Naru-Chan."

"Yeah, one head puzzle and danger after another," Tukiko commented off handily.

"You are still lucky that she was there to save you as some Jōnin would have gotten you guys killed," Haku told the group, especially Hinata while thinking of a former Leaf-Nin that looked like a scarecrow.

"Yeah, I guess," Hinata had stammered as she felt someone bad was watching her.

However, before she looked around, the Hokage and all the Jōnin appeared. "Welcome all Genin to annual Chūnin's Exams and congratulations to making it to the third part of the exams, where you will show off your strength of your village." The Hokage then smirked, "Now take a good look around you, as you can see there are over twenty-four contestants, way to huge to be an individual tournament." The Hokage then smirked again as everyone got wide eyes. "However, under the suggestion of Naruto Uzumaki-Elric, I decided that instead of a tournament bracket of individuals, but of teams." The Hokage then got a big smile when he announced, "Here to explain more is Hayate Gekkō."

Hayate then walked up to start things off, "Alright, you will be randomly (cough) pulled into four brackets with the winners advancing and (cough) facing each other. During the test, we (cough) will see teamwork skills, individual contributes to teams and skills, and (cough) leadership qualities to determine (cough) if you are Chūnin material."

"So all of us could advance?" the brown-haired girl in brown robes named Bastila asked.

"Yes, but all could fail if none of you show any good team work," Hayate added to damper their spirits.

"You have a month to train up your skills as we need this time to advertise across the Elemental Countries and make room for many guests that will come," the Hokage told the group who nodded to Hayate as they showed on the board of who is facing who.

The screen first showed Team 8 of Ami Rika, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno vs. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara**.** The two Genin teams breathed a sigh of relief, as they were facing teams that were not so hard. Next showed Team 6 Night Wolf, son of Wolf Dreamer, Bastila Roth, and Revan Roth vs. Team Sand with Gaara of the Sand, Temari of the Sand and Kankurō of the Sand. The teams squared each other up and knew it will be a tough fight.

The next set of matches will be strictly foreign as it is Team Aqua and Team Hope. Team Aqua is made up Haku Momochi as the leader. Next to him are Chōjūrō, a shy boy with short messy blue hair, and square blue glasses/ear muffs, and a huge sword with two handles rapped up. He twitched his hand while muttering, "I hope I don't disappoint Zabuza and Mei-Sama." The third and final teammate is Akai Ken. A quiet man with brown hair tied under his bandana and intimating eyes that only added by a faint scare over an intact an eye. He wore a red trench coat as well as black sleeves shirt, his hands twitching and staying close to his two swords, a black zanbato and a red katana.

The Mist-nins then looked over to Fūma clan's sponsor village of Sound. Standing in front is the leader, Kagerō Fūma, an ugly hunch back guy with buckteeth. Standing beside Kagerō is Sasame Fūma, a girl around Team Alchemy's age. She also had long orange hair, beautiful brown eyes hidden under thick grey cloths and cap. The final member was not a Fūma clan member but a civilian trained ninja named Kin Tsuchi, a black eyes and hair beauty that wore similar clothing Sasame minus the cap. The Sound team looked at their opponent to see a subtle skill in each other, and knew that it will be a difficult test.

The finale team to be revealed to fight was a surprise; it was Team Alchemy and Team Guy. The two greatest teams from Konoha and ultimate grudge matches of Taijutsu vs. Ninjutsu, weapon mistress vs. bug user and Branch Hyūga vs. Main House Hyūga.

"This will be youthful!" Lee yelled out, only to be hit by Tenten for being too loud.

However, Neji was the most unnerving as he looked at Hinata with a sinister smile as he said, "We will soon fight Hinata-sama, and Naruto-sama won't save you like she did against the late Orochimaru."

Neji statement shocked everyone and talked among themselves while Naruto, Anko and Hana looked at their Genin in concern and knew they needed to double their training, especially Hinata as they are facing an opponent who has no problem killing them.

**Please review, I need to know what you think.**

**Author Note**

**A) I like to thank Leaf Ranger for the creation of oc: Akai Ken.**

**1) To all guys out there can agree that the worst kind of pride to hurt is the manly kind. Just don't ask me to explain it as I am a guy and I don't fully understand it.**

**2) Sasuke body now having the Sharingan made sense to me. Orochimaru was almost literary killed and would awaken the Sharingan do the adrenaline the level the body would produce as he took control. **

**3) In the first Anime, Scar arm did more then perform alchemy, but also collect souls. Since Naruto hasn't killed anyone with that arm, she can tell if she had taken Orochimaru's soul and knew that he may be alive.**

**4) In canon, they reveal that Anko's seal and Orochimaru are connected, so he should feel it if Anko lost her curse seal.**

**5) The Fūma clan Sound village was purely last minute discussion, one I hope I don't regret. I didn't go for the Rain team because I wanted someone to challenge the Mist's Team.**


	12. Chapter 12: To Plan and fight

Naruto Fullmetal Fox Alchemist

Chapter 13: To Plan and fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal, Ed is not a fox and Naruto hasn't lost his/her arm yet. Now review before Naruto turn you into a statue too.**

**Beta Reader: None at the moment**

It has been four weeks since Orochimaru have taken Sasuke Uchiha's body and it has already started to change. His hair change from being as a chicken rear end to being slick and long like Orochimaru's was. Also, the body's skin has become paler to resemble a white snake and his eyes are becoming lighter, almost yellow in color. Luckily, no one was put any danger as the Uchiha rarely spoke or even look at Sasuke as they dropped off food for him. Also, Mikoto have never visited Sasuke, knowing her last son is dead.

As days gone by, knowledge of the Leaf inactive to the tournament has become the hot topic to the Elemental Nations. Even Orochimaru got word of it despite being isolated and Naruto was worried that he may change his plans. Thankfully, Orochimaru didn't and was even sure of himself that he thought the bigger the event, the bigger the distraction will be. So Naruto plan was still in motion as the village prepare for battle as their allies gather.

As the battle preparation was set up, Leaf forces have been slowly sneaking in several foreign ally ninjas. As Mist, Sound and Waterfall sent a few dozen ninjas to deal with Orochimaru's snakehead forces. Lightening couldn't send any as their Daimyo ordered them to send every available ninja within their borders to hunt down the mass murder, the Question Doc, for making a mockery of him by kill his people within Kumo village and get away despite Naruto's team trying to stop him. The Raikage sent his apologies and promised to allow no Snake Head past their borders as Leaf Forces deal with them within their own town.

Another problem then rises when the Mist-nins want their aid in capturing someone.

Break

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama," Zabuza respectfully bowed to the two. "I have a message from Mei. She wishes for you to help our ninjas capturing one of Orochimaru's elite."

"Is it Kimimaro Kaguya?" Naruto asked, thinking Mist may want their most powerful blood user back.

"No, as the Kaguya is most likely going to die from his disease," Zabuza explained as he shook his head. "No, we want aid to capture the grand niece to the Daimyo and only female among his elites, Tayuya."

"How did Orochimaru get his hands on the grandniece of a Daimyo?" The Hokage asked and Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"It would not be hard to kidnap a girl in a civil war. It was common for people to disappear, even important figures much higher than the Grandniece that is low in the line of succession," Naruto pointed out as Zabuza nodded.

"Yep, the Daimyo lost one of his sons and has little concern for a girl that isn't one of his generals or high up on the chain since she would be twenty-eight in line," Zabuza agreed with Naruto. "However that is not the problem. The problem is that our Daimyo want her brought back to Kiri. To show he isn't tied to a monster like Orochimaru."

"I see, he wants her rescued so he seems like a caring leader and not a monster that kill his kin or allow Orochimaru to experiment on them," Naruto stated as Zabuza nodded.

"Alright, Zabuza lets me tell you how you can help get Tayuya," Naruto then started to feel Zabuza in.

Break

Now that the plans were set in place, it was time for the matches to begin for the third part of the Chūnin exams as she and the full team appears to be there. "Greeting ladies and gentlemen to the biannual Chūnin exams," announced Jōnin Genma Shiranui, a brown haired man with senbon instead his mouth like a piece of hey. "Today we have a special team matches for the first time, right here in the leaf." Genma stopped to hear the cheers before he announce, "Now our first team, Team 8 is what you call a scout/hunter-nin team. We have Kiba Inuzuka, who tracks down their enemies and the heavy hitter if need be, his teammate Ami uses her Genjutsu to keeps them hidden and distract her opponents and Sakura provide support as medic, Genjutsu and heavy hitting if the rumor of Tsunade taking her in is true." All the Jōnin around Kurenai to confirm it but the black hair beauty decided to look innocent instead.

"However, don't count their opponents out as Team 10 is a recreation of the Ino-Cho-Shi assault/interrogation team, with Shikamaru Nara the brains, Chōji Amachi the heavy hitter, and Ino Yamanaka the support. So who will win, the traditional team or the scout team, let us find out, let the first match began," Genma sounded as the match began.

"Alright guys, let go!" Kiba yelled as rushed headfirst.

"Kiba! No!" Ami and Sakura yelled out to stop him.

Break

It was a hot summer day as Orochimaru forces, the Snake Heads, were prepare for the hit and run assault on Konoha to allow their boss escape. A patrol was nearby, scouting the front gates, thinking no one knew and Orochimaru's promise of glory. They didn't see two ANBU stalked them, until they were stabbed them their neck by senbon. Clean kill without a drop of blood.

Once they were down, the two took their clothing to infiltrate them and stop the summoning before they realize it.

Break

Back in the arena, the Genin were fighting hard in the arena. Kiba was taken out by Chōji, who quickly expanded his hands to a size that despite being protected by a Genjutsu to make Kiba disappear courtesy of Ami. However, Chōji was the next to be taken out by a huge bolder by Sakura. Ino soon followed by a **Demonic Illusion: Double Hell Viewing Jutsu**, a double illusion of a nightmare or fear that need to be dispel twice to work and the second being more realistic and more real. However, it seems Shikamaru that came through barley. First things he use is **Shadow Imitation Jutsu** to bind the two girls who were hidden by **Chameleon Jutsu**. Shikamaru explained by using their shadows to track them with their own shadows despite being invisible. He then in a rapid motion strikes his arms to side, which the girls copy and hit each other in the stomach to knock them out.

Shikamaru thought he won and Genma was about to announce Shikamaru the winner when Sakura revealed to be still awake and hit Shikamaru in the jaw. He skips three times before falling to the ground, asleep, with a light snore. Genma announce Team 8 the winner while Sakura heal up Ami to wake up Kiba, before they both hit him in the head for his stupidity.

Tsunade couldn't help but brag to Asuma, who was humiliated by his team defeat to a supposed easy win. Meanwhile the judges discuss that while Team 10 showed intelligence, they lacked the skills and will be promoted to Elite Genin and Shikamaru Special Chūnin. Team 8 girls will be promoted to Chūnin due to intelligence and skill, poor Kiba is left behind for showing off no skill or intelligence. So the next set of matches of Leaf verse Sand.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the next set of matches. We have a classic Sand verses Leaf battle, between the children of the former Fourth Kage against the Roth and Nature Clans seen here in Konoha. Let us see who comes on top," Genma yelled before he started the match.

Temari was the one who started the battle by sending down her huge fan to send to strike. However, Night Wolf dispersed the wind by sending a kick of wind from his clan techniques. Meanwhile, Revan move into to charge with Night Wolf providing cover. Kankurō tried to strike with his puppet, but Revan made quick of the doll as she sliced it to pieces with her green energy blades. Kankurō surrender, since he can't fight without his puppets and he would get in the way.

Gaara then moved to attack Revan. He notice his attack were slow and almost none responsive and turned his attention to Bastila, who was in a meditation stance. Unlike his brother, he studies all the clans to have an expectation on what he will face. He was quite interested in the Roth's Clan rare part of their sage bloodline and it was Battle Meditation. The ability to drain an opponent will to fight while strengthen an ally and he had a feeling the brown head girl Bastila knew Battle Meditation.

He notices his familiar on his shoulder, Alice wasn't affected and he asked in a whisper, "Alice, can you do a faint attack at Revan before attacking Bastila with my sand if I allow you to control me."

"If I do, can you promise not to stop me when I go Ed hunting," Alice asked with a perverted grin.

"Yes, as long as you leave with me when it is time to go," Gaara added the speculation.

"Then you got a deal," Alice had stated as she jump on his head and took control of the sand.  
The group then used a torrent of sand towards Revan before fainting and attack Bastila. Bastila only warning was the rushing sand, before she got out her double-blade energy blade that gave a yellow color. She tried to cut her way through, but the amount of sand Alice was using was too much for Bastila and she was slammed into the ground, out cold.

With Bastila gone, the fight became even as Night Wolf and Revan duo faced Gaara and Temari together and were evenly match. Especially as Temari summon Weasels to even the score against a sage Revan and Night Wolf, who was infused with his spirit animal. The match soon end in a draw as the two teams gave up due to exestuation. The six Genin were likely to become Chūnin, even Kankurō for backing off and surrendering to get out of his teammates way. The crowd also went wild, never realizing the danger that was approaching from the shadows while Naruto receive a report.

"Naruto-sama," an Anbu had whispered. "Mist aquatic squads have a met a few of Orochimaru pirates outside of the plan. Before they give a warning. They are waiting further instructions."

"Tell them to continue the mission," Naruto ordered. "Zabuza will berate them later."

The Anbu nodded, before disappearing while Zabuza team was meeting off against Sound forces and taking. Both had a lot in stake of this fight as both need to show their village was strong to recover or build. That is why the next set of matches will be strictly foreign as it is Team Aqua and Team Hope. Of course, the conversation was cut short when an ANBU told Zabuza what happen and he plan to give them a one for almost ruining the plan of attach.

Back to the matches, Team Aqua had Haku Momochi as the leader. Next to him are Chōjūrō, a shy boy with short messy blue hair, and square blue glasses/ear muffs, and a huge sword with two handles rapped up. He twitched his hand while muttering, "I hope I don't disappoint Zabuza and Mei-Sama." The third and final teammate is Akai Ken. A quiet man with brown hair tied under his bandana and intimating eyes that only added by a faint scare over an intact an eye. He wore a red trench coat as well as black sleeves shirt, his hands twitching and staying close to his two swords, a black zanbato and a red katana.

The Mist-nins then looked over to Fūma clan's sponsor village of Sound. Standing in front is the leader, Kagerō Fūma, an ugly hunch back guy with buckteeth. Standing beside Kagerō is Sasame Fūma, a girl around Team Alchemy's age. She also had long orange hair, beautiful brown eyes hidden under thick grey cloths and cap. The final member was not a Fūma clan member but a civilian trained ninja named Kin Tsuchi, a black eyes and hair beauty that wore similar clothing Sasame minus the cap. The Sound team looked at their opponent to see a subtle skill in each other, and knew that it will be a difficult test.

Break

In anther region, several hundred Snake Heads were invading. Most were druggies, doped on Sin. Making them strong enough to take on your average Leaf-nin. However, unknown to them was two of the Snake Heads passing the dope out was a Leaf-nin infiltrator. By the time of the invasion, they will all be fine to attack, but two minutes later, one forth will drop dead by the agent poisoning them.

Break

The fight soon winded down between Team Hope and Team Mist. Team Hope prove to be an all female team as the hunch back man revealed to be a petty woman with butterfly wings. However, the battle of the sexes soon ended with an ice field senbon needles lying around, and both teams surrendering in a tie with no knocked out.

It soon came down to a finale team to be revealed to fight was a surprise; it was Team Alchemy and Team Guy. The two greatest teams from Konoha and ultimate grudge matches of taijutsu vs. ninjutsu, weapon mistress vs. bug user and Branch Hyūga vs. Main House Hyūga.

Once the words "Go," were said, Neji rushed forward towards Hinata. His eyes showed he wasn't fighting for his promotion, but with revenge on the mind. As he closed in on Hinata, her teammates jumped away for Hinata to use her ultimate Alchemy defense. She activated her special talent to create a wind at Neji and send him flying backwards. As Neji rolled on the ground, Tenten and Lee went to face their respective opponents while Neji slowly got up.

He looked at Hinata anger as he yelled, "You damn traitor. It's bad enough that you went to that bitch for new techniques, to use against me, a prodigy. While you, a failure, should fight like a Hyūga and just except defeat as fate decreed. Do you have any shame or honor?"

Hinata didn't even reply, for she did not care. Neji was no longer her family in her eyes and she was ready to fight for her family her team. Hinata just got into a lose fight stances and wait for Neji to strike. In the stands, all Naruto can do was face palm, "What honor, were ninjas, not samurai. The only honor we care about is between comrades and clients. That boy needs a reality check."

"Well that brat is differently not going to get promoted," Anko commented.

"I don't like how he is looking at Hinata," Hana added.

"Will be able to stop him if he goes too far," Naruto told Hana. "We have more than enough power to crush him if need be. Now let's stop with our comments and look how are other students have their own."  
Tenten was the first to strike at Shino. The weapon mistress had kunai to use as she went on the offensive. Shino responded by summing a swarm of insects from himself, the very specialty of the Aburame clan. Shino then sent the swarm upon Tenten. Tenten responded by pulling out kunais with exploding tags. She sent them on the horde of insects coming towards them, to kill off many swarms of insects. That was the plan until Shino stomp on the ground to send the rock up. Then with his gantlets to send the rock fly at the kunai to deflect them while the rocks continue towards Tenten.

Tenten jumped away as the kunais flew high in the air and they explode. Tenten soon found herself on the run while Lee rushed against Tukiko as she used 'Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu.' The multiple fireballs were meant to keep Lee back. However, Lee proved to be fast and tough enough to plow through a fireball. Tukiko only had a brief moment to evade the first strike, but didn't protect herself from a kick across her stomach. Tukiko found her out of breath while flying across the area.

Before Tukiko hit the ground hard, she regained her breath, snapped her fingers, and set off a small explosion under Lee's feet. As Lee rolled, Tukiko landed on her feet and began to make him run with explosions to keep Lee moving away from Tenten. The two were making sure that their opponents don't switch with each other.

Meanwhile, with Hinata and Neji were facing each other. Hinata mumble, "Are you going to show me that you're superior, or run like your teammates are running."

That did it as he yelled, "I'll show you!"

Neji rushed Hinata, fully prepare to strike using 'Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms.' A Hyūga technique that strike two, four, eight, sixteen, to finally thirty-four strikes at speeds that double for each attack. It was a Main Branch technique of the Hyūga and their most powerful move. A move that had no counter, until now since Hinata has been trained under a new loose taijutsu under Naruto.

In fact, Hinata help created a counter technique, 'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.' The technique was when Hinata thinned her chakra into laser beams to counter each strike Neji used and damage his arms by disrupting his own chakra. Neji was now wide eyes when he realized that his arms were useless.

Hinata only smiled at Neji before asking, "I guess training outside the Gentle Fist comes in handy now."

Neji could only snarl before Hinata kick the man in the face. Neji was soon flying to sleepy land before he was declared the loser. Hinata then looked up to see Tukiko had won her fight when Lee. He stopped to ask his sensei to take his weights off before Tukiko created an explosion to knocked Lee out. Tenten soon surrender realizing she was outnumbered severally. Well the last four were insure of promotion.

In the stands, Naruto gave a brief clap before signaling allied forces to be wary. If an attack were going to happen, now would be a perfect time to attack. Especially as all three Kages, the Hokage, Baki the Kazekage and the busty redheaded Mizukage. As he came down, he started his speech while all the Genin all awake to hear the beginning of Sarutobi's speech. "I like to Congratulate for-"

As soon as the Hokage said, 'for' a genjutsu began to descend on the audience and explosions pop up to reveal several Snake Heads. It was then that the Jōnins of Team Alchemy struck. Anko came up and killed the leader of the Snake Heads with several snakes. Hana had struck the disguised ANBU, who had performed the genjutsu. The man's death lead for the genjutsu to break as several others from the audience pop up to reveal they were the alliance ninjas and began killing the Snake Heads in front of the audience. Similar explosions were happening all around as the Snake sprung their trap and was getting massacre for it.

It was then that Naruto jumped to stand beside the Hokage, "I'll leave the fighting in your hands, Hokage-sama."

"Happy hunting Naruto," Sarutobi told Naruto, just before Naruto, Anko and Hana disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three were clone. The three were never here.

Break

Over the sight, the three were gaining the memories of the events their clones' experience, as they stake out the house. They were waiting for their targets and they didn't have to wait long after the first explosions. Dante has arrived, cloaked and caring a scroll, with Kabuto and two Snake Heads, with Orochimaru waiting at the front door. They slowly moved in silently to hear the two speaking.

"Ready to escape Orochimaru?" Dante asked while pulling open a scroll.

"Get on with it," Orochimaru demanded on it.

"Very well," Dante stated while pulling out her scroll to reveal a premade Alchemy Circle.

Dante then activate the array to deactivate all of Naruto's seals. Orochimaru smiled as he walked out. That smile quickly lost its luster when the two Snake Heads were killed. One killed by Naruto nails, and the other being bitten by multiple, poisonous, snakebites. The two failed to revealed Naruto with, Anko and Hana and her three dogs, ready to fight them.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Elric!" Orochimaru growled in a voice that reminded Naruto of Sasuke. "YOU DAMN BEAST!"

However, Dante looks at the four arrivals and notice Ed on Naruto's shoulder. "Hello Ed, its been awhile," Dante smiled at Ed.

"How did you escaped into this world?" Ed asked.

Dante stated with what sound like a smug smile, "When Greed came after me, I transfer my soul through the gates like you did. I traveled to Lyra's body in the other world. I also discovered to prolong the body I control by devouring the soul."

Dante then tile her head while fully cloaked to state, "Of course, all Alchemy was gone but I found away to preserve this body through the advance technology that came about until Alchemy was restored. You don't know how happy I was for the body was about to fail and I would have surly died."

Ed growled while Dante continue, "I eventually created a new Philosopher Stone while taking bodies and devouring souls when I need it and its all thanks to you, Ed."

Ed on Naruto's shoulder was silent, until it screamed. Ed had jumped off Naruto's shoulders to create a rock spike at Dante. She jumped to away and began to running away from the group. Naruto seeing Dante run cursed, "Fuck it. Hana, Anko, make sure Kabuto and Orochimaru die like the traitors they are. I'll go after Dante."

Naruto then ran after Dante while Anko grinned like the canary caught the pigeon, "With pleasure."

Anko then rushed Orochimaru while Hana took on Kabuto.

Break

In the arena, things were going in full chaos, especially since the Sound 4 Snake Heads to fight. The three Kages were up against three of four. While the last fourth is to be captured, for the small redhead, a foul mouth girl. The girl was the Water Daimyo niece known as Tayuya. She was being handling by Team Alchemy and the Team Mist teaming up. While the rest, they were have to deal with the Snake Heads.

Tayuya was the weakest, being the genjutsu master of the group. She also can summon three giant ogres to fight for her, so the team had to get pass them to capture the girl. While the Genin were fighting and evading the giants while Tayuya cursed then in between playing her flute that control the ogres.

"Come on you bitches, let see how you limp dicks can handle this!" Tayuya yelled while she ordered an ogre to attack Hinata.

While the Ogre raised its club to strike Hinata, but used her Alchemy, to send it stumbling back while Shino and Tukiko knock one down and Team Mist took the other keep up with the third Ogre. It was then decapitated by Akai while used 'Water Style: Tsunami Jutsu' to send the top body away. Chōjūrō then shaved the body in a chakra blast while Haku froze the other in an ice shard.

Tayuya soon back away, knowing she need to do something else. She desummon the Ogres and was about to resummon them when Akai appeared in front of Tayuya. "Now princess, none of that please," Akai stated.

"Who are you calling princess you jackass!?" Tayuya yelled as she tried to punch Akai.

Akai evaded and capture her hand and held her while Haku asked, "Are you not Tayuya, native from Water Country?"

Tayuya was shocked while Akai kissed her hand in gentlemen style, "Then that is why I call you princess, being the grandniece of our current daimyo."

Tayuya was further in shock while Haku told Tayuya, "Now, Tayuya. We are here to bring you back to Water Country."

"If you refuse, then we will take you in and I can grantee you, Leaf is less fortunate for those that are with Orochimaru," Tukiko explained.

However, Tayuya was tense when she told them off, "I don't believe you fucken brats."

"Tayuya, look around you," Hinata said softly.

Tayuya did as she stated and watched her comrades were being killed. Baki was cutting up with wind a big fat man with orange hair. A body with two individuals as one was being melted together by the Mizukage. The only one still alive out of the elite forces was tanned man that had six hands and fought like a spider. Yet even he wasn't enough against the out of shape, old Hokage.

Seeing Tayuya's comrades falling like flies, Hinata's words drove through Tayuya like stake through the heart. "Now, you are going to lose. Orochimaru knew you were going to lose, even if we were surprise as three Kages were here along with many of the elite shinobi from the Leaf."

"Logically, you have three choices, death, capture or surrender," Shino added before Hinata continue.

"But, by surrendering, you can still have a future. A future that doesn't involved following a man, a man who set you up to die to escape. A chance to be a lady instead of cannon folder. To help a country returns to prominence."

Tayuya was silent what Akai went in for the kill, "Come my Lady, it can't be that hard of decision. You don't belong with scum like them. You belong as a citizen of Water Country, and possibly a Mist kunoichi. If you want my fair maiden."

Tayuya was silently blushing while the group waited for her answer. However, before she could give one, they all soon had to jump away as multiple golden blades tried to stab them. Tayuya turned to see that her fellow Snake Head had escape a panting Hokage.

"Kidōmaru?" Tayuya stated.

"Let's move, Orochimaru needs us to cover his escape," Kidōmaru ordered Tayuya.

Tayuya was frozen before rage was coursing through her body, "No you cock sucker. I will not be Orochimaru's tool."

Tayuya's answer to Kidōmaru orders anger him. Made him so angry that gurgitate two golden blades. He yelled, "You bitch, die in the name of Orochimaru."

Tayuya closed her eyes, expecting death. However, she was surprise nothing happen. She opened her eyes to see Chōjūrō blocking the blades with a sword covered by bandages. A blade the size of a fat man and held by two handles. The sword had chakra moving across to make golden blades break apart to look like golden silk.

Kidōmaru backed off as Chōjūrō looked in his eyes to state, "You will not hurt Lady Tayuya."

It was then that Haku used 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles Jutsu' to send a thousand ice needles at Kidōmaru. Kidōmaru escape by jumping into the open for Akai to finish. Akai went through a hundred hand signs before using 'Water Style: Ridding Water Dragon Jutsu,' to summon a huge amount of water to form a dragon under his feet. Just before, he rushed Kidōmaru at rapids' speeds. Akai's blade out to kill Kidōmaru, where he either he die by waves or by the sword.

Kidōmaru saw this and jumped up to avoid the water but calculated the jump to be able to avoid the strike at once. Kidōmaru smirked as he thought he had evaded the attack as he land. That is what he thought until he flesh had open up and he began to bleed out. He fell on his knees as Akai approach from behind.

Kidōmaru looked up to ask, "How?"

"My specialty is not just water jutsus and kinjutsu, but also genjutsu. You just didn't know you were facing an illusion and you made a mistake trying to kill my wife," Akai stated before stabbing Kidōmaru in the heart and pulled it out.

Kidōmaru fell to the ground dead, as the three Kages came up to the Genin. "Good work, Team Mist," Mei smiled at the Genin. "Take Tayuya to safety while I deal with things here."

The Genin nodded before Haku turned to Hinata to ask Hinata to relay a message, "Please tell Naruto it was good seeing her again and I hope we see each other again."

The Mish shinobi disappeared with Tayuya in a swirl of water. After they were gone, Sarutobi fell to ground, coughing in pain, "Hokage-sama!" the Leaf Genin rushed towards the Hokage.

Once the Hokage stop coughing, Shino asked, "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, just tried," the Hokage had answered Shino. "It is just age is catching up with me."

"Don't worry Sarutobi," Mei told the Hokage. "We'll take care of things."

Sarutobi watch Mei and Baki disappeared, and all he could think was, '_I am too old_.' Retirement sounds good to the Hokage.

Break

In the Uchiha district, Orochimaru and Anko were duking it out. Orochimaru was leaning across, as Sasuke's body was not meant for a long fight. Anko was staring down Orochimaru, promising that today was going to be his last days. Sasuke in desperation used 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu,' to create a huge flaming dragon at Anko. Anko counter with 'Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu.' It protected Anko from the majority of the flames.

Anko then follow up with 'Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu,' to trap Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up to avoid the death trap, but couldn't avoid Anko's next attack as he would in his old body. Anko in a flash used 'Snake Heads Jutsu' to grabbed hold of Orochimaru by the vipers. Orochimaru was trapped as Anko retracted the vipers to real Orochimaru in.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?" Anko asked, with a smile that resemble the chastity cat.

"You think you can kill me?!" Orochimaru demanded as he continued to struggle.

"With this seal that Naruto created to hold you, hell yes," Anko said while she slapped a containment seal on a scared Orochimaru.

"Now Anko, surely we can-" Orochimaru tried to plead but found it useless.

"The only thing you can do is screamed for me! Now!" Anko yelled before sick a dozen vipers on Orochimaru before Anko began to get in close. The only thing that would remain of Orochimaru is the mangle body of Sasuke.

Break

While Anko was exacting her just revenge, Hana and her dogs were chasing down Kabuto. The four were moving in a tornado to cut through the forest try to hit Kabuto. Kabuto could only curse as he hadn't learned any jutsu not meant for close combat. However, his mind could help him stay ahead the tornadoes of death.

While the five play a game of cat and dog, Kabuto decided to get serious. Kabuto used chakra scalpels to slice across one of the tornado. In a puff, it revealed to be an injured dog. Kabuto was about to finished the dog off, but did not as he was attacked by two dogs transformed into their master, Hana. Kabuto was hit in the back and had deep cuts on his back and legs. Kabuto then fall to ground, defeated. At least, that was what the dogs thought before Kabuto's wounds regenerated and cuts the dogs tendons. Kabuto had taken both dogs out of the fight and ready to be finished off.

Kabuto had remained on the defensive, waiting for attack. He got his wish when a tornado strike came from underground. He couldn't defend himself as he struck in the stomach and lifted several feat in the air. The tornado dispersed to reveal Hana, with her claws ready. She struck and cut Kabuto throat. He then fell to the ground, holding onto his throat for dear life as Hana walked over to him.

Hana stared down at Kabuto and saw he was regenerating, from his own healing technique. Hana did not was to give the traitor a chance to fight again. She raised her hand high, and brought it down, hard. She had ripped Kabuto face off with a fast swipe. Looking at her success, she walked over to her dogs to heal them. No one harms an Inuzuka dog and gets away with it. Hana was going to spending the rest of day helping her dogs.

Break

In the outer gates, a cloaked woman was making her way to the gates to escape. As she ran, a few allied ninjas tried to stop her. They died trying to stop her as she used her alchemy to clear away with rocky spikes. However, as soon as she reached the gates, a rock wall appeared in front of her to stop her. Dante used alchemy to clear a path to reveal Naruto and Ed was there, waiting for her.

"I hope you didn't plan to leave the party so soon," Naruto stated. "You and I have much to discus."

Dante smirked as she slammed her hands into the ground to send rock spikes at Naruto. Naruto caught Dante by surprise when she used Greed's ability to protect herself. The spikes gave Naruto a few cuts before bouncing off. The next thing Dante knew, Naruto had summon a fountain of water and hit Dante when she least expected it. She was thrown into a wall by high pressure of water. She laying against the wall as Naruto walked within six feet of her.

"It's over Dante, you lost," Naruto told Dante while Ed gave some last words.

"You are going to pay for what you have done, it's up to you to decide if it will be prison or death."

However, Naruto and Ed would never suspect she would be laughing instead. "I never thought… (Laugh) that a mortal could gain the seven powers of sin. It makes it all the worth it."

"Keep talking Dante, you are not getting out of her alive," Ed told Dante.

"Oh but Naruto is going to let me go," Dante explained to Ed.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"For you wouldn't want to kill your own mother, now would you?" Dante asked as pulled her cloak back.

Dante pulled back her cloak to reveal a woman. A woman that's hair was red as a tomato. With skin tanned from spending hours in the sun. And her eyes, eyes were blue as Naruto's blue eye. It was woman Naruto saw often, only in a picture. It was a woman famous, to those that fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. It was a woman Naruto wanted to meet, but couldn't as she was dead. It was the body of Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Dante only smiled as she asked Naruto, "Don't you want a hug my beautiful child?"

Naruto was frozen in place with the revelation that Dante has stolen her mother's body. Naruto slowly dethawed when she asked, "How?"

"My previous host was a traveling priest when I arrived into the village," Dante explained. "It was simple bypassing the defenses as few dare stop a priest giving last rights in the hospital and alchemy by pass me from other areas. During the attack, I found out that your mother, Kushina was vulnerable. I always wanted an Uzumaki for their longevity. So I took the chance by replacing your mother's body with the priest while I disappear."

Naruto quietly asked, "Why are you here?"

Dante smiled, "You see, when I heard about you and the fox name Ed, I couldn't believe it. I never thought it was able to transfer a tailed demon out. So I thought that it was also possible to transfer its powers."

Ed was then stated, "But you can't do it with an average body, only those that had been constantly expose to tailed chakra."

"Correct," Dante smiled. "You see, Orochimaru was a means to an end, and one of many planned means. For the true goal is to have all nine tailed demons and one of the Jinchūriki. Plus I have gotten so use to an Uzumaki body. You're the finale peace, Naruto Uzumaki-Elric, you will be my finale body."

Naruto was silent as she raised her glove up but Dante stop her with her words. "Can you do it? Kill me, and possibly your mother."

Naruto stopped at Dante's words; she couldn't attack while Ed tried to snap her out of it. "Do it, there is nothing left of your mother!" Naruto however was quivering, as she couldn't do it. "Damn it Naru, if you won't, I will!"

"To late," Dante stated as she was slowly encase of stone to disappear, but not before some final words. "And Ed was right Naruto. Kushina's soul is no mare as I used a piece to continue my existence."

Naruto could only yell in frustration and explosions as Dante disappeared. Once she was done screaming and releasing her frustration, she broke down, crying at the true fate of her mother.

Break

It was a day since the attack on the village was attacked and the casualty reports had come in. There had been a very few due to the preemptive strike. Also, their relationships have improved between Wind and Water Countries due to helping Sand-nins in their revenge for their leader and returning Tayuya to Water Country. Now came down to the report on Dante. "I am so sorry Naruto," Sarutobi told Naruto. "It must not be easy killing your mother's body.

"It's alright old man," Naruto stated. "There is nothing left of my mother. I will kill Dante for using her body."

"I am worried what other plans she has," Ed told the two.

"It could mean the Akashi that Itachi are spying in. You need to ask Jiraiya when he reports in," Naruto stated before Naruto notice the Hokage was looking down. "Sir, what's the matter?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I am, too old. The fight yesterday prove it when I couldn't kill my target while the other Kages did. I think it's time for me to retire."

Naruto nodded in understanding as she asked, "So whose going to be my boss."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, silently giving his answer. "No!" Naruto shocked her head. "I am to young to be Hokage."

"Naruto, you are my second in command, there is no one else," the Hokage explained before he began his manipulation. "Beside, as Hokage you can implement new organizations and increase funding for existing. Imagine help creating the medic corps she wanted, and have funds to have an actually LCIS outside your team. Isn't worth it to be Hokage a few years younger?"

Naruto was silent when she agreed, "Alright old man, I take your hat. Just don't expect me to be an Hokage that sits behind that desk of yours."

Sarutobi laugh as he stated, "Wouldn't dream of Naru-chan. Wouldn't dream of it."

Break

In a clearing, Dante was starring over a ridge. Walking behind her was man in a black cloak with red clouds. The man bowed before Dante before reporting, "Ma'am, we are gathering the recourses of Orochimaru. Pain-sama is awaiting orders."

"Tell him to proceeded as planned," Dante told the minion. "Soon, the world will be mine, as well you Ed, and Naruto Uzumaki-Elric."

**Sorry if it took a long time to update. I hope to have one more before this summer end. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Naruto, the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist.**

**Author Notes**

**A) Sorry it took so long with an update, but I got distracted by my other stories. I am going to put on hiatus for future chapters unless someone volunteer to write future chapters for me. I can write a story outline, but not the whole thing right now. **

**1) I figure it will be the same with the Daimyos as Roman Empire decision of Emperors.**

**2) Sorry, I am not going into the fight and giving a brief description with some of the fights, but I felt that they were not needed and need time for all the fights and flashbacks leading up to the operations. **

**3) Hope you enjoy the fights for the next set against them.**

**4) To Leaf Ranger, I lost track what Akai was suppose to be like, so I had to remake him. I want to say sorry if I got him wrong.**

**5) There will be no Orochimaru or Kabuto as the main villain, Dante and certain members of the Akashi make better ones.**

**6) Yes, I am that cruel to have Dante use Kushina's body as her new host.**


End file.
